Kirigakure no Yuurei
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:Continuação de Akatsuki no Hana:. O que terá acontecido com Sakura depois de perder seu grande amor? E Sasuke e Naruto? Como estarão vivendo sem a kunoichi que ambos tanto amam? 15 anos não passam nada depressa... .:Capa por Luna Stuart:.
1. A Fantasma da Vila Oculta da Névoa

E eis aqui o primeiro capítulo da continuação de Akatsuki no Hana! Como eu disse anteriormente, Kirigakure no Yuurei significa: O Fantasma da Vila Oculta da Névoa.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa história e, principalmente, do personagem novo que ela apresenta! Boa leitura!!

P.S.: Amei demais todas as reviews que vocês me deixaram no último capítulo de AH! Muito obrigada, meninas!!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo I – A Fantasma da Vila Oculta da Névoa**

Já estava acostumada a fazer aquele caminho, mas isso não fazia com que ele fosse menos desagradável. Era sempre a mesma coisa, toda vez que terminava uma missão e voltava para casa, tinha que carregar um ou mais cadáveres em suas costas e levá-los até o departamento especializado no quartel general. Se estava cansada daquilo? Exausta era a palavra certa.

Quinze dias haviam se passado desde que saíra para essa missão. Uma das mais tediosas de toda sua vida. Onde o Mizukage estava com a cabeça quando a designara para caçar meros ladrões? Ela era a melhor oinin (ninja caçadora) de Kirigakure! Onde estava o respeito por seu título? Onde estava o temor que todos deveriam sentir pela renomada Kirigakure no Yuurei?

Não havia um único ninja que não ouvira aquela alcunha, era impossível. Realizara mais missões em um período de um ano do que qualquer outro caçador de qualquer outra vila. E jamais falhava.

E por que recebera o apelido de Fantasma? Ninguém poderia prever onde ela apareceria, de onde surgiria. Se seu nome fora marcado para ser caçado por ela, não adianta se esconder, ela te acharia até mesmo nas profundezas do Inferno.

Entretanto, eram poucos aqueles que conheciam seu rosto. Ela raramente tirava sua bela máscara branca e felina. Escondia de todos do mundo a beleza rara que possuía.

Seus cabelos longos eram lisos e sedosos e intensamente negros, assim como seus olhos frios como gelo. Sua pele era muito pálida, em um tom quase doentio, o que também contribuíra, e muito, para seu apelido. Não era alta, mas também não era baixa, sua forma esguia destacava-se entre qualquer multidão, ela era um ser único. E isso não é tudo sobre ela. Alguns de vocês devem estar se perguntando: "E quantos anos tem essa garota tão brilhante?". E é aí que vem a parte mais impressionante sobre ela. Quinze anos. Apenas quinze anos.

- Já de volta, Panji-san? – a voz do Mizukage soou, irritante, nos ouvidos da jovem.

Ela tirou sua máscara e encarou a autoridade máxima de sua vila com um olhar mortal.

- A próxima vez que você me mandar atrás de ladrões, eu te mato ao invés de matar meus alvos. – sua voz saiu cortante e fria.

O Mizukage estremeceu, como se toda aquela frieza fosse, de alguma forma, física também. Por ser um Kage, ele era, tecnicamente, o ninja mais forte de sua vila, entretanto, era de conhecimento geral que isso não era verdade. A ninja mais forte de Kirigakure era uma jovem kunoichi, e não o velho ninja que estava sentado na cadeira de kage. Mas, também era de conhecimento geral que Panji não nascera para um cargo administrativo, ela jamais aceitaria o cargo de Mizukage.

- Gomen nasai, Panji-san. Meu assistente me passou informações erradas. Só fomos nos dar conta do erro depois que já faziam dois dias da sua partida.

- Espero que erros como esse jamais se repitam.

Ele sentia que ela podia matá-lo apenas com aquele olhar, o que, na verdade, era a mais pura verdade. Outra coisa que ninguém sabia sobre ela era seu sobrenome. Uchiha. Sim, ela era uma Uchiha, herdeira legítima do clã amaldiçoado de Konoha, herdeira legítima da forma mais perigosa do Sharingan.

Mangekyou.

- Claro que isso não vai acontecer de novo. – ele tremia ao falar, temeroso. – Panji-san, importa-se de voltar aqui amanhã de manhã com sua mãe?

Panji ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Estaremos aqui.

* * *

- O que aquele velho quer comigo? – os olhos da jovem mulher nem ao menos se ergueram do livro que lia enquanto respondia à fala de sua filha.

- Não faço nem idéia, okaa-san. Se ele inventar alguma gracinha, faço questão de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Ladrões? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma novata do exame chuunin?

A mulher riu, o que fez Panji encará-la com irritação. Se não tivesse certeza de que compartilhava o mesmo DNA que ela, Panji jamais diria que ela era sua mãe. Elas não eram nem remotamente parecidas. Sua mãe era uma bela mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos profundamente esmeralda, de fato, não aparentava seus 35 anos de vida.

Haruno Sakura.

Riu ainda mais com a irritação da filha. Era normal que ela se sentisse frustrada por ter corrido atrás de meros ladrões, afinal, isso era o que ela fazia quando tinha sete anos, época que despertou o nível três do Sharingan normal. Nesses tempos, ela era o que acabara de dizer, uma chuunin recém formada. Aos onze já era uma oinin, e desde os treze já era conhecida como Yuurei, a mais temida oinin de todo o mundo ninja.

Panji suspirou e se jogou no chão, coberto por uma esteira de bambu.

- Okaa-san, eu quero saber a verdade.

Sakura suspirou e fechou seu livro, aborrecida. Era sempre a mesma coisa, toda vez que ela voltava de suas missões, bombardeava-a com perguntas sobre seu pai.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. – Sakura disse, impassível.

Panji olhava para sua mãe com intensidade, por dentro sentia uma vontade crescente de torturá-la até que ela deixasse a história sair. Mas jamais se atreveria a tanto.

- Meu pai foi um dos melhores ninjas de sua geração! Eu preciso saber mais sobre ele, preciso saber como devo honrar o sobrenome que ele me deu!

Era incrível o quão parecida com Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Panji era.

- Por que toda essa curiosidade agora? – Sakura perguntou, ainda aborrecida com a impertinência de sua filha.

- Um dos ladrões não era tão idiota assim. Ele me contou histórias sobre a Akatsuki. Ele disse que eu me parecia muito com um deles.

- A Akatsuki acabou anos atrás, Panji. A chance de um ladrão ter conhecido nossa organização é mínima, você sabe disso.

- Okaa-san, onegai. Eu preciso saber, você sabe que um dia vai ter que me contar. Pare de insistir.

Essa mania de ser racional e o excesso de frieza da jovem sempre irritaram Sakura, entretanto, irritavam-na de uma maneira... Maravilhosa. Era como se Itachi estivesse a seu lado mais uma vez.

- Acompanhe-me. – a Haruno se rendeu.

Sakura levou a jovem Uchiha até um pequeno quarto da bela mansão que sempre ficava trancado. Com alguns ins, a porta escancarou-se, como se nunca tivesse estado fechada.

A sala era pequena e estava completamente coberta por lembranças de um passado que Panji não viveu. Fotos cobriam as paredes completamente. No centro, uma pequena mesa de madeira abrigava uma caixa com um anel de prata com uma pedra negra excepcionalmente bela. Um anel de noivado.

A história foi longa, muito longa. Havia muito para ser contado. Konoha, Sasuke, Time 7, Akatsuki, Chacina do clã Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, tudo isso foi incluído numa narrativa que durou quase três horas, pouco tempo, se levarmos em consideração que tudo isso inclui quase vinte anos de história.

- Cada membro do Time 7 foi treinado por um dos grandes Sannins da Folha. Entretanto, dois de vocês se tornaram traidores, ao invés de apenas um. A história pode mudar, afinal. – Panji comentou, devaneando, como raramente fazia.

Sakura sorriu da singela demonstração de inocência.

- Apenas eu sou a traidora. Sasuke se redimiu.

Panji desviou seu olhar para o porta-retrato que mostrava o Time 7 e seu sensei.

- Uchiha Sasuke... Ele é fraco. Primeiro, por ter como objetivo de vida uma vingança, segundo, por ter traído sua vila de uma maneira tão vil e desnecessária e terceiro, por não ter sido capaz de sustentar essa traição. Ele é simplesmente ridículo.

- Considera-o fraco? – Sakura estava intrigada com os pensamentos de Panji. – Foi ele quem matou seu pai.

- Não estou falando de fraqueza externa. Falo de fraqueza interna. Os sentimentos deles são fracos. Ele não amou o suficiente, não odiou o suficiente. O destino dele é ser solitário.

Além das habilidades de seu pai, Panji fora abençoada com o intelecto aguçado de sua mãe.

- Solidão é uma palavra muito forte, filha.

Um sorriso quase cruel se estampou no belo rosto da Uchiha.

- Eu sei. Eu a entendo, melhor do que ninguém.

Sakura encarou a menina. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos de Itachi, não só no sentido avançado da linhagem, mas o brilho assassino de quem não tem sentimentos. Exatamente o mesmo brilho.

- Ninguém vive sozinho, Panji. Nem seu pai era solitário. Não caia no erro de seu tio e pense que você é o suficiente para você mesma.

Ela mantinha a mesma expressão séria e indiferente de antes, como se nada daquilo realmente importasse para ela.

- Mas é só o que eu tenho. Eu tenho a mim, eu tenho você. Sou uma caçadora, caçadores são naturalmente solitários. E acho que você se lembra o que eu fiz com meus amigos. – um brilho cruel passou pelos orbes negros da Uchiha quando ela completou sua frase.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente. Como se esqueceria do que acontecera com os companheiros de time de Panji?


	2. Ramen!

E eis que chega o segundo capítulo!! O foco desse aqui é o povo de Konoha, espero que vcs gostem!

**Momento propaganda:** Quem gosta de Death Note, por favor, me dêem um apoio na minha nova fic _Tears and Raindrops_ que já está disponível no meu profile!

Agradecimento às reviews: _lillic binx, Merihan, sango7higurashi, 8D.Deh., Haru-chi, Tsunay Nami, Sue Dii, Merrick Kirie, Uchiha Lolitah, Cellinha Uchiha, Srta Hatake, Uchiha Madazitah e Sabaku no AnaH!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo II – Ramen?!**

No restaurante de ramen de Konoha, que passara a ser de Ayame após a morte de seu pai Ichiraku, uma enorme mesa fora ocupada por uma confraternização de velhos amigos. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata e seu filho de dezesseis anos, Hyuuga Kakashi; Uchiha Sasuke e seu filho de sete anos, Uchiha Fugaku; Nara Shikamaru, Nara Temari, sua filha de dez anos, Nara Miaka e seu filho de cinco anos, Nara Hideki; Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga TenTen e sua filha de dez anos, Hyuuga Ayaka.

Doze pessoas no total, uma verdadeira festa. O falatório era enorme e a algazarra era geral. Ocasiões como aquela eram muito raras, já que na maioria das vezes muitos deles estavam em missão, ou ocupados demais com problemas internos para simplesmente se dar ao luxo de participar de uma confraternização. Aquele era um momento único que deixava todos felizes. Era bom ver que, depois de tantos anos, eles continuavam a ser os bons amigos de sempre.

E era também a chance que naruto precisava para implantar uma pequena idéia na mente de seu melhor amigo...

- Então Sasuke, como tem sido a vida sem a Ino? – ele perguntou, como pretexto para começar sua conversa.

Sasuke soltou um longo e profundo suspiro.

- Para mim é exatamente a mesma coisa. Você sabe como meu casamento era, Naruto, não preciso mentir para você. Só sinto pena do Fugaku-chan. Ele vai sentir falta de uma figura materna na vida dele. Não queria isso para meu filho.

Sasuke estava sério e mais frio do que nunca. Nos últimos quinze anos, seu coração fora gradativamente se fechando. Casara-se com Ino apenas para cumprir seu outro objetivo, restaura o clã Uchiha, e, bem, ele tinha suas necessidades também. Mas eles nunca tiveram uma boa relação. Ela aceitara se casar com ele apenas porque não tinha mais seu Sai, e não queria ficar sozinha até o fim de seus dias. Cuidara com empenho e amor de seu filho, como nenhuma outra mãe fizera, e agora, sem sombra de dúvidas, ele sentiria demais sua falta.

Sasuke tentava suprir aquela saudade enorme que seu filho tinha, mas ele não era como Ino, não saberia dar a ele o amor que ela dava. Tudo que o Uchiha desejava era que, um dia, Fugaku pudesse encontrar alguém que completasse sua vida, mesmo sem o amor de sua mãe. Algo que ele próprio, Sasuke, nunca teve.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente ao ouvir a resposta do amigo. Dois anos já haviam se passado desde que Ino falecera em uma missão com seu antigo time.

Bom, nada podia mudar o fato de que eles não se amavam. Seus verdadeiros amores estavam muito longe. Sai, no mundo dos mortos, onde, provavelmente, Ino já havia o encontrado. Sakura simplesmente não aceitara voltar para sua vila natal, mas Naruto não havia desistido de ter sua melhor amiga por perto.

- Eu sei onde ela está... – ele jogou a sentença no ar, fingindo não estar fazendo aquilo propositalmente.

Por um momento, ele pensou ter visto um brilho diferente nos orbes negros do Uchiha, mas foi muito rápido.

- Como você sabe? – a voz dele não estava normal. Ele estava sombrio, como se sentisse culpado, ou soubesse de alguma coisa que não havia contado ao Uzumaki.

- Eu sou hokage. Certas coisas eu preciso saber, simples assim.

Sasuke abaixou seu olhar para sua tigela por um tempo, completamente silencioso, suspirou e disse, gélido:

- Não me interessa saber onde ela está.

- Mesmo? – Naruto zombou. – Shizune me contou que, quando você estava internado no hospital, durante uma crise de febre era só o que você repetia: "Sakura, Sakura!"

Sasuke corou de leve ao ouvir as palavras de Naruto e virou o rosto, aborrecido. Maldita Shizune! Onde estavam os princípios de conduta médica quando se precisava deles?

Naruto não conseguiu abafar um risinho.

- Na há nada de errado nisso. Ela sempre estará em minhas lembranças e em meu coração.

Sasuke se virou para naruto, perplexo.

- E desde quando você é inteligente e me passa lições de moral? – ele perguntou em tom de escárnio.

Ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- É sério, Sasuke. Eu sei onde você pode encontrá-la.

Sasuke estava pronto para bombardear uma lista de motivos pelos quais ele não iria atrás dela, mas Naruto não permitiu que ele começasse sua frase:

- Eu sei que ela ainda significa muito para você. Significa muito para nós.

O uchiha parecia realmente perturbado com o que o Uzumaki estava dizendo. Era óbvio que ele nunca superara seus sentimentos, mas ele simplesmente não podia ir atrás dela. Ele tinha um motivo para não fazê-lo. Um motivo muito sério, que ele não ousara contar nem mesmo para Naruto.

- Eu não posso. Já tenho muito trabalho tentando reorganizar a Polícia de Konoha. Não tenho tempo para correr atrás de uma traidora.

Naruto balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro de pôs uma mão no ombro de Sasuke.

- Lembre-se sempre que ela arriscou a vida dela para te buscar quando você era o traidor.

Aquelas palavras ultrapassaram todas as barreiras para bater fundo em Sasuke, quase o ferindo. Naruto estava mais do que certo. Ela nunca medira forças para resgatá-lo na época em que estava com Orochimaru. Mesmo rejeitando-a e maltratando-a ela nunca desistiu dele. Ela estivera sempre a seu lado.

Defendera-o dos ninjas do Som na prova chuunin; colocara-se entre ele e Gaara, para que o Sabaku não o machucasse; esperara-o na porta da vila para impedi-lo de partir... Tantas coisas a flor de cerejeira fizera por ele, mas, e ele? O que fizera por ela?

Chamara-a de irritante desde o dia que se conheceram; recusara-se a sair com ela todas as vezes que ela convidara; ignorara seus apelos para não deixar Konoha; largara-a sozinha, em um banco de concreto, no meio da noite; tentara matá-la quando se reencontraram depois de tantos anos...

Não pôde deixar de amaldiçoar-se mentalmente. Se havia alguém culpado por ela ter entrado na Akatsuki e se apaixonado por seu irmão, esse alguém era ele, sem sombras de dúvidas.

- Eu não posso, Naruto.

Hinata, que até o presente momento parecia totalmente absorta em uma conversa com TenTen, virou-se para o Uchiha e pôs sua delicada mão por cima da dele, confortando-o, seus olhos perolados quase o penetravam.

- O que aconteceu com a grande força do clã de elite Uchiha? Pensei que nada fosse impossível para vocês.

Sasuke se sentiu uma criança diante daquelas palavras. Parecia que tinha voltado para a época que seus pais ainda eram vivos, época que as doces palavras de sua mãe o ajudavam tanto a superar o pequeno ciúme que tinha da relação de seu pai com seu irmão.

- Arigatou, Hinata-san.

Hinata sorriu, aquele sorriso gentil que só ela tinha. Sorriso que conseguiria tranqüilizar quem quer que fosse.

- Não precisa agradecer, Sasuke-san.


	3. uma missão para Haruno Sakura

Eis aqui o terceiro capítulo! Não vou falar muito porque eu sei que quase ninguém lê, então, quem quiser maiores explicações ou quiser ler minhas falações sem sentido, o link do meu LJ está no meu profile!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Merrick Kirie, Haru-chi, Sabaku no AnaH, lúcia almeida martins, Rain.3, srta Hatake, Sue Dii, 8D.Deh., Lu.st Shinoda, Miko Nina Chan, susan, Bruna Lopes, Luna Stuart, Uchiha Madazitah e Paty!_ Arigatou meninas!!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo III – Uma missão para Haruno Sakura**

- Mizukage, você tem absoluta certeza do que está me pedindo? – a kunoichi de cabelos róseos estava perplexa, mais do que isso, estava com uma vontade enorme de matar aquele velho. A idade estava apoderando-se de suas funções cerebrais, essa era a explicação, só podia ser.

- Claro que tenho, Haruno-san. Sua filha não parece ter nenhuma objeção.

Panji estava sentada em uma poltrona, ao lado de sua mãe, observando a conversa dos outros dois com um sorriso de divertimento nos lábios. Aquela cena era impagável.

- Mizukage, eu tenho trinta e cinco anos e não saio em missão há quinze! Como espera que eu consiga acompanhar o ritmo da melhor oinin da vila?!

- Haruno-san, você só está dizendo isso para não aceitar minha oferta. Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você está mais do que em forma. Você é uma ninja de nível elevadíssimo, superou a Godaime da Folha e é a última integrante viva da extinta Akatsuki. Não há dúvidas de que você é uma das melhores ninjas de sua geração!

O desejo de torcer o pescoço daquele velho crescia cada vez mais no peito da Haruno. Sair em missão com Panji? Só podia ser uma piada.

Panji segurava-se para não cair na risada, mas só consegui realmente se controlar ao ver o olhar assassino que sua mãe lhe lançou. Se havia uma única pessoa no mundo que ela respeitava, esse alguém era Haruno Sakura. Lembrava-se muito bem do que acontecera da última vez que subestimara sua mãe e, definitivamente, não era algo que gostava de relembrar com muita freqüência, muito menos gostaria de reviver tal situação.

- É uma missão muito simples. – o mizukage continuou. – Vocês pegam uns ninjas fugitivos e voltam. Simples, prático e rápido.

- Então por que ela precisa ir? – Panji perguntou com um tom ameaçador.

Quem aquele velho achava que era para designar um companheiro de time para ela em uma missão que ele mesmo acabara de dizer que era fácil? Ele estava subestimando-a mais uma vez. Ninguém nunca subestimava Kirigakure no Yuurei sem sofrer com as conseqüências.

O Mizukage sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha ao ouvir aquela vontade assassina na voz da menina.

- Porque eu tenho um serviço a mais para você.

Panji contentou-se com a resposta e voltou a se calar.

- E por que você não manda um outro oinin? Por que eu tenho que ir? – Sakura voltou a insistir.

- Por duas razões. Um: Panji odeia missões em grupo, não que ela precise de ajuda é claro. Dois: a missão é nos arredores da vila oculta da Folha.

A expressão de Sakura mudou drasticamente.

- Não posso. – ela disse, quase tristemente.

Panji já estava realmente entediada com todo aquele gasto desnecessário de tempo, e agora sua mãe parecia estar triste. Haruno Sakura triste? Algo que ela simplesmente não podia deixar acontecer, era ridículo demais.

- Okaa-san, pare de bancar a difícil. Aceite logo essa porcaria de missão. O tempo que estamos gastando aqui é o suficiente para irmos atrás dos ninjas, pegá-los e voltar para casa.

Sakura encarava sua filha com a mesma tristeza no olhar. Ela jamais entenderia porque ela não podia colocar os pés no País do Fogo. Era doloroso demais. Doloroso demais pensar em tudo que passara lá, sua infância e parte de sua adolescência.

Não queria voltar lá, nem que por apenas alguns minutos se isso significasse que ela poderia reencontrar o responsável pelo maior de seus sofrimentos. Se o visse, não poderia garantir que não tentaria matá-lo dessa vez.

- Eu sou uma traidora, não posso entrar na vila. – ela disse por fim.

Foi a vez do mizukage se irritar:

- Já se passaram quinze anos! Ninguém nem lembra que você cometeu algum crime contra Konoha! E, se não me falha a memória, o hokage era um de seus melhores amigos, não era?

Sakura assentiu. Não conseguiria nada ali, pelo visto. Não tinha muitas opções, afinal...

- Dê-me logo esses pergaminhos. – ela disse, irritada.

O mizukage abriu um sorriso de satisfação e entregou os pergaminhos com as instruções para a missão. Abriu uma gaveta em sua escrivaninha e entregou também uma máscara de oinin e uma bandana da Névoa.

Sakura aceitou o presente com muita má vontade.

- Que fique bem claro que o único compromisso que eu tenho com essa vila é o de completar essa missão, e nada mais.

- E ninguém cobrará de você mais do que isso. – ele garantiu.

Sakura assentiu, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Mãe e filha deixaram a sala da autoridade máxima da vila da Névoa e foram andando lentamente para cada. Haviam preparativos para serem feitos e armas para serem afiadas.

- Tem certeza de que não está enferrujada, okaa-san? – Panji alfinetou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

- Não me subestime, criança. Você não quer fazer isso, e sabe muito bem disso. – o sorriso que Sakura exibia era exatamente igual ao que Panji tinha em seus próprios lábios.

Uma lembrança clara de Itachi, em ambas. Na filha, por genética, na mãe, por convivência.

- Você tem razão, okaa-san. Como sempre. – Panji ria, divertida.

Poderia ser interessante sair em missão com sua mãe. Sempre imaginara como ela deveria ser em um campo de batalha, como ela agia em missões. Assim ela veria o que seu pai viu tantas vezes, e isso a tentava, e muito.

Sakura, por outro lado, não estava exatamente pensando na missão, e sim, no lugar aonde ela teria que ir por conta dela. Pensava em como estaria sua vila natal depois de tantos anos, como Naruto estaria lidando com a administração da vila, como estaria o hospital, as pessoas, tudo. E, principalmente, pensava em um certo Uchiha que a abandonara e depois lhe tirara aquilo que tinha de mais precioso.

O destino adorava pregar peças, e ela tinha a estranha certeza que, mais uma vez, ele pregaria uma peça nela. Tinha a estranha certeza de que veria Sasuke naquela missão, por mais irritante e inconveniente que isso fosse. E precisava estar preparada emocionalmente para esse momento.


	4. Sorriso?

Eu sei que eu demorei, mas aqui está o capítulo! Para mais detalhes e explicações, visitem meu LJ! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna Martins Balbino, Haru-chi, Merrick Kirie, sango7higurashi, Uchiha Madazitah, Paty, Meriham, Miko Nina Chan, Sue Dii, Paula, Uzu Hiina, HannaHs2, susan e 8D.Deh.!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo IV – Sorriso?**

Era um belo dia de sol na vila oculta da Folha. A estrela resolvera dar um presente à vila e banhara-a com uma grande intensidade de seus raios amarelados.

Em uma pequena abertura da floresta, o herdeiro Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku, treinava incansavelmente o jutsu que queria tanto aprender: Gokakyu. Tentava, tentava e tentava, mas tudo que conseguia era um pequeno traço de chama que poderia ser comparado a uma fogueira de pequeno porte. Seu chakra era consideravelmente grande para sua idade, mas ainda não era o suficiente para os jutsus do estilo de seu clã, o Katon.

E sua frustração aumentava mais cada vez que tentava. E o que mais o perturbava eram as palavras que uma vez ouvira seu pai falar, e que nunca saíram de sua mente: _"Um Uchiha só pode se considerar digno de seu nome depois de dominar o Gokakyu."_

Suspirou pesadamente e deixou-se cair na grama, sentindo-se derrotado. A vontade que tinha era deixar as lágrimas que lhe queimavam a garganta rolarem livremente por seu rosto, mas não podia. Seu o deserdaria se descobrisse que ele chorara.

Tentando pensar em outra coisa para esquecer o quão frustrante tudo aquilo era, ele tentou trazer a sua mente a imagem de sua mãe, mas as únicas que vinham eram aquelas que ele tinha visto em fotos. Por mais que tentasse, também não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum momento que passara com ela.

- Okaa-san... – ele sussurrou baixinho, deixando uma única lágrima cair de seus orbes negros.

E foi nesse instante, que ele sentiu uma força que o puxou para cima.

- Uma criança chorando, que comovente! – um homem alto, de aparência suja era o dono daquela voz odiosa e maliciosa.

- Me põe no chão! – Fugaku gritou, debatendo-se, tentando desesperadamente escapar daquele ser imundo que o segurava.

O homem riu sinistramente.

- Odeio crianças. Acho que vou te matar, sabe como é, só para me divertir um pouco.

O pequeno Uchiha sentiu o terror dominar seu corpo. O que faria? Ele era pequeno demais para tentar lutar com aquele monstro enorme. E, considerando a posição que estava na floresta, a pessoa mais próxima deveria estar a dez quilômetros de distância!

- Ainda com mania de importunar criancinhas? – uma voz feminina soou, do nada, como se atendendo às preces silenciosas do Uchiha.

Fugaku viu o horror crescer nos olhos castanhos do homem que o segurava, o que o impressionou. Como um homem com aparência tão forte teria tanto medo de uma voz feminina?

A dona da voz saiu de cima de uma árvore e com um movimento imperceptível a qualquer olho humano, cortou a garganta do homem, fazendo-o cair no chão, inerte em uma pequena poça de sangue.

Fugaku caiu dolorosamente no chão.

- Gomen nasai! – ela disse, ajudando o pequeno a se levantar. – Você está bem?

- Ei! O que está tentando fazer? – uma voz masculina soou, autoritária.

A garota se virou e viu um jovem ninja se aproximando. Seus cabelos eram intensamente negros e seus olhos eram perolados, sem pupila. Insinuou pegar uma kunai, mas Fugaku o impediu.

- Não Kakashi-san! Ela me ajudou.

O jovem de nome Kakashi lançou um olhar intrigado para a garota a sua frente. Ela usava um vestido preto, que alcançava seus joelhos, sem cobri-los; as fendas laterais permitiam ver o short vermelho que usava por baixo. Seus braços estavam enrolados com ataduras e ela tinha uma katana presa nas costas. Entretanto, o que mais chamava a atenção era a bela máscara que usava.

- Oinin da Névoa? – Kakashi perguntou.

- Sim, Hyuuga. Sou Kirigakure no Yuurei.

O fato de que ela lhe chamara pelo nome de sua família sem nunca ter o visto antes passou despercebido por seus ouvidos assim que ele ouviu o restante da frase dela. Não havia um único ninja no mundo que nunca tivesse ouvido falar da renomada Kirigakure no Yuurei. Ela era temida e respeitada.

Seu raciocínio corria a toda velocidade. O que deveria fazer? Chamar alguém? Lutar contra ela? Nenhuma das opções lhe pareceu satisfatória. Mas, para seu alívio, não precisou mais pensar tanto, já que mais uma pessoa resolvera aparecer na clareira.

- Gaku-kun, estava te proc-... – mas a frase morreu em sua garganta assim que viu o que estava acontecendo. – O que está acontecendo aqui, Kakashi-kun?

- Essa kunoichi, Sasuke-senpai é a...

- Kirigakure no Yuurei, eu sei.

A jovem kunoichi riu maliciosamente.

- Vejo que os shinobis de Konoha me conhecem bem. – seu tom variava do escárnio à malícia. – É uma honra ser conhecida pelo chefe do grande clã de elite Uchiha.

Sasuke continuou fitando-a com intensidade.

- Ora, ora... Que temos aqui? – uma segunda voz feminina soou de cima de uma grande árvore.

Os corpos de três homens caíram em cima do cadáver do bandido que atacara Fugaku, e a dona da voz, outra kunoichi, juntou-se ao pequeno grupo que cada vez aumentava mais.

- Se não é Uchiha Sasuke. – ela disse rindo.

Sasuke deixou de encarar a Fantasma da Névoa para depositar seus olhos na outra mulher, com um espanto sem igual. Como sua companheira, ela usava uma máscara de oinin da Névoa, mas trajava uma capa diferente. Uma capa com capuz e nuvens vermelhas. Símbolo de um passado remoto.

- E acompanhado por um jovem Hyuuga... Interessante...

- Senpai, você a conhece? – Kakashi sussurrou para seu superior, espantado por mais uma vez ter o nome de sua família reconhecido por ninjas de Kirigakure.

- Ela é a última recordação de um passado de terror sangrento. Ela é a lembrança o medo do mundo shinobi.

Kakashi mirou o Uchiha, apavorado. Ele estava falando...?

- Ela é Akatsuki no Hana.

Se antes Kakashi sentiu o pavor correr por suas veias, agora já não mais sabia como se sentir. Estava diante das duas kunoichis mais poderosas do mundo shinobi.

- O que faz aqui, Sakura-chan?

Agora sim o Hyuuga estava apavorado. Como assim Sasuke chamara a última sobrevivente da Akatsuki de _"Sakura-chan"_? Ele era íntimo de uma traidora procurada?

Sakura riu e baixou o capuz de sua capa enquanto tirava a máscara do rosto.

- Cumprindo uma missão, não é óbvio? – ela disse, ainda rindo.

- Shinobi da Névoa? Se queria voltar à ativa deveria ter vindo para casa.

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada fria que fez o Uchiha mais velho lembrar-se de Orochimaru. (Será que era a Akatsuki a responsável pela mudança das gargalhadas de seus integrantes?)

- Casa? O que você bebeu hoje, Sasuke?

Entretanto, Sasuke não riu. Apenas continuou sério.

- Aqui é sua casa, Sakura. Não importa o que diga ou o que não diga. Você nasceu, cresceu e treinou aqui. Konoha é sua casa. Além do mais, tenho certeza que Hokage-sama adoraria te ver.

Sakura continuou rindo e resmungou algumas coisas, mas não respondeu efetivamente ao comentário de seu ex-companheiro de time.

Kakashi, por sua vez, olhava de Sasuke para Sakura, intrigado. Havia um grande pedaço de história que havia sido omitido a ele.

- Quando eu disse que não voltaria, eu falava sério. – ela finalmente respondeu.

- Já faz muito tempo, Sakura.

- Você matou meus sonhos naquela noite. Não venha com essas palavras idiotas depois de todo esse tempo. Eu não preciso delas.

- Eu apenas matei que matou minha família.

- Ele também fazia parte da sua família, você só terminou de dizimar seu clã.

- Eu realizei meu objetivo, não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Afinal, ninguém sente falta dele.

- Você está errado. – para a surpresa de todos, foi a voz da Fantasma e não da Flor que soou. – Existem pessoas que sentem falta dele e outras que gostariam de ter tido a chance de conhecê-lo.

Sasuke a mirou com curiosidade. Palavras estranhas para alguém que não sabia da história...

- Quieta, Panji. – Sakura ralhou.

Panji obedeceu e se calou. Realmente, falara mais do que deveria e agora plantara na mente de um Uchiha, suspeitas que nunca deveriam ter se passado pela cabeça dele.

- Tsunade-sama recusa-se a morrer antes de te ver mais uma vez. A melhor aluna que ela teve em toda sua vida.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua shishou, a expressão fria de Sakura desapareceu. Parecia, novamente, a Sakura de dezesseis anos, que deixara sua vila para correr atrás de seu objetivo e não a Sakura que lutava ao lado de Uchiha Itachi.

As peças do quebra-cabeças começavam a se montar na mente de Kakashi. Já ouvira falar de Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi que superou a Godaime. Só nunca imaginara que ela e Akatsuki no Hana eram a mesma pessoa, afinal, sempre pensara que o nome da kunoichi da Akatsuki fosse Uchiha Hana.

Panji percebeu, com muito desagrado, a mudança de sentimentos que se passava em sua mãe, e simplesmente não podia deixar aquela coisa patética continuar. Tinha uma missão para terminar.

- Haruno-senpai, a missão! – ela disse em um casual tom de alerta, escondendo dos ninjas de Konoha a verdadeira relação entre elas.

Sakura acordou de seus devaneios com as palavras de sua filha. Ela se aproximou do corpo dos homens que perseguiram por três dias e jogou-os em seus ombros, com a ajuda de seu chakra.

- Até mais, Sasuke.

Por um momento, Sasuke pensou ter visto um sorriso verdadeiro aparecer no rosto da kunoichi de cabelos róseos, mas não teve tempo de confirmar se estava certo, já que no segundo seguinte ela já não mais estava ali.

Todavia, Panji continuava exatamente no mesmo lugar de antes.

- O que ainda faz aqui? – ele perguntou com rispidez.

- Eu deveria fazer você engolir suas palavras. – ela disse em um tom igualmente ríspido.

Ela retirou sua máscara e começou a andar, na direção que sabia que ia dar na entrada da vila da Folha.

- Mas não vale a pena eu sujar minhas mãos com escórias.

Sasuke nada respondeu. Apenas sentiu a raiva crescer dentro dele. Raiva essa que não sentia há muito tempo. Algo no jeito, nos olhos e nas palavras dela lhe soavam muito familiar. Exageradamente familiar.

- Ei! – o pequeno Fugaku gritou. – Quem você pensa que é para falar com meu pai desse jeito?

Panji soltou um risinho.

- Não seja como seu pai, criança. Ou você vai ser muito fraco.

Fugakue tentou correr na direção de Panji, mas seu pai o impediu, para sua frustração.

- Kakashi, vá na frente contar a seu pai o que viu aqui.

Não era preciso ordenar duas vezes.


	5. Konoha

Ei pessoal, me perdoem pela demora longa. Sinto muito por isso, de verdade. Bom, espero que o cap esteja bom o suficiente para vocês não ficarem bravos comigo! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Paula, Merrick Kirie, Lord Zero X , sango7higurashi, HannaHs2, Hiina, Sue Dii e susan!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo V – Konoha**

- Então ela já chegou?

Foi com muita surpresa que Kakashi recebeu as palavras de seu pai.

- Que quer dizer com isso, otou-san?

Naruto estava sentado em sua cadeira, braços cruzados, expressão fechada.

- Existem coisas que chuunins não precisam saber, Kakashi-kun.

Kakashi olhou torto para seu pai, visivelmente aborrecido. Odiava quando seu pai falava com ele daquele jeito.

- Então não fale com o chuunin. Fale com um representante da família principal do clã Hyuuga. – o tom de Kakashi era claro e determinado.

Naruto bufou e encarou seu filho. Se havia uma coisa que dera muito desgosto a ele no nascimento de Kakashi, era o fato dele não poder carregar seu sobrenome. O nome do clã Hyuuga era muito forte e, é claro, estava acima do nome Uzumaki, mesmo que esse agora fosse o nome do hokage de Konoha.

Clãs de elite, kekkei genkai... Isso vinha acima de qualquer coisa. E Hyuuga Kakashi era, definitivamente, um gênio. Suas habilidades de manipulação do byakugan eram melhores do que as de Hyuuga Neji quanto tinha a mesma idade.

- Muito bem, então. Eu conto. – Naruto suspirou. – Desde que a Akatsuki foi extinta, vivemos um intensificado clima de paz. É claro que isso é o que nós desejamos, entretanto, as vilas shinobi já não são mais necessárias como eram há alguns anos. Curtindo esse clima, os chefes dos países do Fogo e da Água finalmente assinaram um tratado de paz. O que torna Kirigakure nossa aliada.

- E o que essa garota tem a ver com isso?

Naruto bufou mais uma vez. Era muito claro que ele estava muito irritado.

- Nas guerras que o Fogo travou contra a Água, sem a ajuda shinobi, a Água sempre venceu. O chefe do país do Fogo fez de tudo para ter certeza da confiabilidade da Água, então se submeteu a todas as regras que eles impuseram.

Kakashi escutava tudo com extrema curiosidade e compenetração.

- E uma dessas regras diz que deve sempre haver em Konoha um agente de confiança do mizukage.

- E isso quer dizer... ?

- Exatamente. Eles vão observar cada passo que dermos. Estarão nos vigiando todo o tempo. E antes que me pergunte, não, eu não gosto nem um pouco de ter um ninja da Névoa grudado em mim. Mas eu não tenho escolha, ou nos submetemos, ou a Névoa vai começar uma guerra, o que, na minha opinião, é o que eles queriam desde o início.

Kakashi não disse nada. Apenas ficou observando o céu azul de Konoha pela janela aberta da sala do hokage.

- Mas, se não houver mais guerras, Konoha desaparecerá.

Um traço de preocupação passou pelo rosto de Naruto, mas logo em seguida seu típico sorriso iluminou suas feições.

- Konoha não morrerá enquanto houver uma única pessoa que se orgulhe de usar a bandana da Folha e que queira defendê-la.

Kakashi sempre sentira adoração por seu pai. O jeito que ele falava e contagiava a todos sempre o intrigara, e cada dia mais ele tinha orgulho de dizer que Uzumaki Naruto era seu pai. Seu maior sonho, sem dúvida, era ser tão forte como ele. Não queria ser hokage, mas gostaria de chegar ao nível de seu pai, ou, pelo menos, chegar a outra figura que ele também admirava muito: seu avô, o Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.

Contudo, para sua frustração, sempre que falavam dele, o comparavam com membros do clã Hyuuga, como seu tio Neji, por exemplo. Ele era, antes de tudo, o herdeiro da família principal do clã, e esse era seu maior temor. Ele jamais seria lembrado como o filho do mais poderoso hokage que já existiu na história de Konoha.

Naruto pareceu perceber o que se passava na mente do Hyuuga.

- Não importa qual caminho você siga. Você é um Hyuuga, mas também é meu filho e nada pode mudar isso.

Kakashi abriu um enorme sorriso, assustadoramente parecido com o do Uzumaki.

- Arigatou, otou-san.

Naruto sorriu e também olhou, sonhadoramente, para a janela.

- Sua mãe já lhe contou?

Kakashi o encarou, confuso.

Naruto continuava a mirar as nuvens felpudas e branquinhas que pairavam gentilmente sobre a imensidão azul do céu.

- Hinata está grávida.

Kakashi abriu um enorme sorriso. Aquela era a melhor notícia que ele poderia ter recebido naquele momento.

* * *

- É uma grande honra conhecê-lo, Uzumaki-sama. – Panji disse, fazendo uma reverência.

- Posso o dizer o mesmo de você... Há muito desejo conhecer a Fantasma da Névoa. Confesso que não esperava ver uma garota jovem e tão bonita.

Panji sorriu. Um sorriso sem emoções.

- As pessoas em geral me falam isso. – ela comentou, ligeiramente entediada. – E pode me chamar apenas de Panji.

Naruto fez um leve movimento de cabeça.

- O velh-... digo, o mizukage me pediu para observar o trabalho shinobi de Konoha, principalmente no que se refere à formação dos jovens ninjas. O senhor deve saber que pretendemos mudar a nossa Academia.

- Sinta-se em casa, Panji-san. Você é livre em qualquer parte de Konoha, sinta-se à vontade para fazer o que quiser.

Panji sorriu, forçosamente. Ambos ali sabiam quais eram as razões por trás de toda aquela idiotice. Ambos ali sabiam quais eram os planos do Mizukage para Konoha, a única diferença era que ela tinha certeza e ele apenas imaginava...

- Sabe, Panji-san, eu tenho um filho da sua idade e não consigo imaginá-lo como um oinin, afinal ele é apenas um chuunin. Por isso me intrigo... Como uma menina como você conseguiu tanto poder em um período tão curto de tempo? – os olhos cor de safira do Uzumaki brilhavam de curiosidade.

As feições de Panji se endureceram, e ela mirou a janela, contemplando uma visão que ela nunca vira na vida. Contemplando uma beleza que ela nunca vira na vida.

- Está em meu sangue.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha. Quem seriam os pais dessa menina tão jovem e tão temida? Quem gerara essa kunoichi genial?

- Hokage-sama! – uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios. – É uma emergência! Quatro ninjas renegados estão forçando a entrada na vila! Os vigias foram mortos!

Claro que, depois de tantos anos de experiência no cargo, Naruto sabia exatamente que atitude tomar em cada situação. Mas dessa vez, ele não precisou se dar ao trabalho de pensar.

- Minhas sinceras desculpas, Uzumaki-sama. Eu perdi o rastro desses ninjas perto das ruínas de Otogakure. Pensei que tivessem sido mortos pela fome e o cansaço. Errei ao tirar conclusões sem provas. Permita-me acabar com esse estorvo, era meu trabalho.

Naruto a encarou, desconfiado. Tudo bem que, de fato, o suposto erro era dela, mas ele deveria mesmo deixar uma ninja de outra vila intrometer-se nos assuntos internos da Folha? Contudo, a segurança deveria vir em primeiro lugar, e também era um fato que demoraria alguns minutos para reunir alguns ninjas que pudessem acabar com os invasores.

- Vá. – ele disse por fim.

Panji pôs sua máscara e desapareceu.

* * *

Os moradores civis de Konoha corriam, apavorados. Se aqueles quatros shinobis foram capazes de matar os vigias tão facilmente, o que seriam capazes de fazer com eles, simples habitantes daquela vila?

Panji mirou o pequeno pandemônio que se formava na entrada da vila e riu.

Patético.

Ela pegou quatro kunais e jogou-as. Cada uma parou na frente de um dos ninjas invasores.

- Só aviso uma vez. Ou dão meia volta agora, ou morrem aqui. – sua voz estava seca e fria, o tipo de voz que ela só usava em missões e batalhas.

Nenhum deles conteve as risadas.

- Você é apenas uma. – um deles disse, debochado. – E você nem é uma ninja de Konoha. Por que quer nos parar?

Panji sorriu cruelmente, sorriso tão comum em seu rosto pálido, mas mesmo assim estranho para o rosto de uma menina de quinze anos. Mas, como eles não podiam ver tal sorriso, não puderam sentir o poder que ele emanava.

Uns ninjas de Konoha começavam a chegar perto do lugar onde eles estavam. Ela fez um muxoxo. Eles podiam atrapalhar.

- Por favor, fiquem atrás de mim. – ela disse, a voz abafada pela máscara de cerâmica.

Eles se encararam entre si e resolveram acatar o pedido. Primeiro, porque eles sabiam o poder que ela tinha, segundo porque eles queriam vê-la em ação.

Ela fez alguns ins com as mãos e sussurrou palavras que ninguém conseguiu entender. Assim que terminou, pesadas gotas negras começaram a cair do céu.

Finalmente, os quatro ninjas invasores ficaram apavorados, como deveriam ter ficado desde o momento em que a viram entrar em seus caminhos.

Mais uma série de ins. Antes de ela terminar eles já gritavam por clemência.

Ela apenas olhou-os com desprezo. O que, de novo, não faria diferença para eles.

- Katon – Gokakyu no jutsu.

Um único sopro de fogo foi o suficiente para fazer o óleo da chuva multiplicá-lo e simplesmente transformar os quatro invasores em cinzas. Junto com algumas árvores ao redor.

O horror passava pelos olhos de todos os ninjas de Konoha. Era incrível para eles que ela pudesse ser tão fria. Ela só tinha quinze anos!

Sasuke se aproximou dela e disse, em alto e bom som:

- Não acha que foi demais?

Ela tirou a máscara e o encarou com a mesma expressão fria que dispensara aos invasores.

- Por quê? A morte é sempre igual. E eles iam morrer de qualquer jeito. Esse era apenas o caminho mais rápido.

- Você deveria respeitar mais vidas humanas.

Panji bufou.

- Quem é você para me dizer isso? Quais vidas você respeitou? Aposto que a do seu irmão foi a mais respeitada por você.

Ela sabia que tinha falado demais, mas não se importava. Quem ele pensava que era para falar com ela daquele jeito?

Ele nada disse, apenas sustentava o olhar que ela direcionava para ele. Sim, eles ainda teriam muitos problemas um com o outro.


	6. Nota! Leiam, por favor!

Isso aqui é só uma pequena nota, que eu espero que todos leiam, mesmo sabendo que quase ninguém lê o que os autores escrevem quando não é de fato uma parte da história. Bom, mesmo assim eu espero que todos vocês leiam.

Miko Nina Chan e Luna Stuart me avisaram sobre uma fic que, inegavelmente, tem o enredo muito parecido com o de Akatsuki no Hana, apenas mudando a personagem principal. Não acho que preciso entrar em detalhes quanto a nomes de histórias e de autores, porque não é esse o ponto da minha reclamação.

Eu gastei muito tempo pensando e aperfeiçoando minha história até estar satisfeita com ela, não acho justo que alguém leia e use minhas idéias, apenas mudando e acrescentando alguma coisa. Do mesmo jeito que tenho certeza que a autora em questão também não gostaria de ter suas idéias copiadas.

Tenho certeza que você pode ter idéias muito originais e criativas, até melhores que as minhas, não há razão alguma para copiar as de outras pessoas.

Espero, de coração, nunca mais ter que passar por isso novamente, porque não é nada agradável.

Obrigada pela atenção,

Uchiha Evangeline


	7. O lar de suas origens

Oi gente!

Quero agradecer ao apoio de todos vocês quanto ao pequeno probleminha do plágio. Valeu mesmo, é por isso que eu amo vocês!

E que fique bem claro que jamais pararia de escrever por conta disso!

Para melhores respostas e tudo mais, vou atuslizar meu LJ hoje. u-evangeline(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com

Agradecimento às reviews: _Amanda tenten-sama, sango7higurashi, Pequena Perola, Miko Nina Chan, Paula, Tia Kirie, ana rodrigues, Uchiha Madazitah, Sue Dii e Biah Uchiha!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo VI – O lar de suas origens**

Panji andava, aborrecida, até o lugar onde Naruto dissera que ela iria se hospedar. De todos os bairros e ruas de Konoha, o hokage decidira hospedá-la no pior lugar possível. O bairro Uchiha.

Havia poucas coisas que ela se dava ao trabalho de odiar. E uma delas era fraqueza. Colocando em consideração todos os seus conceitos de força, Uchiha Sasuke, seu tio, era o homem mais fraco do mundo ninja. Isso somado ao fato de que ele assassinara seu pai.

Assim que recebeu a missão do mizukage, ela sabia que sua sorte mudaria. Sabia que confrontaria com o passado de seus pais, e teria que encará-lo de frente, orgulhosa como sempre fora. E ter que ficar no bairro Uchiha por um tempo indeterminado, tendo que encarar o ser que ela mais odiava no mundo não seria uma tarefa simples.

Não que ela fosse ter problemas sentimentais. O problema era se ela teria a força suficiente para não trair seu segredo e não matar seu tio.

Continuou andando vagarosamente, até começar a avistar as belas construções do majestoso bairro. Uma coisa ela tinha que admitir, ele fizera um bom trabalho reconstruindo e reestruturando o bairro que fora destruído por Itachi. Estava lindo, como nas origens do clã.

O bairro fora repovoado, já não era mais exclusivamente do clã, embora ainda mantivesse o nome de seus fundadores. Vida transbordava de cada lojinha, cada quiosque, cada pedestre passeando na rua.

A mansão principal mantinha a glória de seus primeiros dias, e era também a única construção pertencente a um Uchiha.

- Bem-vinda a Konoha. – Sasuke disse ao ver sua hóspede se aproximando, num tom falsamente amigável.

- Não precisa fingir, Uchiha-san. Nós dois sabemos muito bem o que pensamos um do outro. Deixe para fazer teatro na frente do hokage.

Sasuke fez uma careta.

- É bom ver que temos opiniões em comum. – ele debochou. – Acompanhe-me.

Sasuke foi andando na frente, enquanto Panji o seguia de perto. Entraram pela sala, e passaram direto por um corredor que emanava uma energia diferente do resto da casa.

Panji parou e ficou encarando o corredor escuro, como se ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, como se ele a chamasse para explorá-lo.

- Não a aconselho a entrar aí. – Sasuke disse, estranhando o fascínio que parecia tomar conta da garota.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, cheia de uma curiosidade inocente.

- Essa parte da casa foi a única que eu não reformei, na verdade ninguém conseguiria entrar nesse corredor. No final dele é a porta do quarto do meu irmão. Parece que ele protegeu com algum tipo de jutsu.

Panji sentiu seu coração acelerar por um instante. Então fora no quarto, no fim daquele corredor, que seu pai vivera sua infância e parte de sua adolescência? Queria poder entrar, vasculhar cada cantinho daquele lugar. Sasuke afirmou que ninguém conseguiria passar, mas e se ela pudesse? O sangue dele corria por suas veias, sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que seu chakra era idêntico ao de Itachi. Será que haveria a possibilidade de ela ser capaz de entrar?

- Algum problema, Panji-san? – Sasuke perguntou, desconfiado.

- Gomen nasai. – ela se desculpou, saindo daquele transe. – A energia é muito forte.

- Eu sei. Parece... tentador, não é? Mas tome cuidado. Realmente acho que alguém morreria se entrasse aí.

Panji continuou-o seguindo Sasuke escada à cima, sua mente ainda viajando por aquele corredor.

- Ele era mesmo tão perigoso assim? – ela perguntou.

- Quem?

- Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke riu.

- Perigoso? Eu sou perigoso, Naruto é perigoso. Ele era bem mais do que isso.

Panji sorriu. Ansiava por ouvir histórias sobre Itachi. Sua mãe tinha a péssima mania de romancear as histórias que contava, mas isso era culpa do amor imenso que nunca deixara de nutrir por ele. Mas com Sasuke seria diferente. Cada célula de seu corpo odiava Itachi, e, com certeza, suas histórias teriam um ponto de vista completamente distinto do de Sakura.

- Mas isso não é muito distante para você. Diria que você é tão perigosa quanto ele. Principalmente depois daquele jutsu da chuva de óleo.

O sorriso da menina se alargou consideravelmente. Aquele era o melhor elogio que ela poderia ter ouvido.

- Obrigada.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Era simplesmente inacreditável que uma menina de quinze anos fosse daquele jeito. Do mesmo jeito que era inacreditável pensar que seu irmão, com treze anos, matou um clã inteiro.

- Você me intriga.

Ele parou no topo da escada e virou-se para ela, encarando-a com olhos duros.

- Quem você é realmente? – ele perguntou.

Um sorriso malicioso se abriu no rosto de Panji.

- Você sabe quem eu sou. Sou Kirigakure no Yuurei, a melhor caçadora da vila da Névoa, e agora a representante da Água no país do Fogo. Nada a mais, nada a menos.

Ele continuava a mirá-la, sem vacilar.

- Você nunca deixou um sobrevivente. Isso é quase impossível, principalmente para um ninja normal. Tenho certeza que você tem alguma kekkei genkai, do contrário não seria capaz de matar todos.

Panji riu.

- Você só conhece as histórias que te contam. A realidade é bem diferente, Uchiha-san. Eu trabalho sozinha e tenho meus métodos, por isso ninguém sai vivo, não tenho parceiros para me atrapalhar.

- Mas Sakura veio com você até aqui.

- Só porque eu ficaria. Haruno-senpai veio para levar os corpos, ou ninguém faria isso.

- Para alguém que trabalha sozinho, deve ter sido difícil ter um parceiro, para variar. Qual foi o critério de escolha.

- Foi o mizukage quem escolheu.

- E você não reclamou? Que peculiar... – ele debochou. – Porque, é claro que você é bem mandada...

Panji não conseguiu segurar a risada que saiu de sua garganta. Ele começava a desconfiar, isso era... Hilário.

- O que você tem a ver com isso, Uchiha-san? Isso não envolve sua vila, não deveria ser interessante para você. Preocupe-se com coisas mais úteis.

- A partir do momento que você pisou nessa vila, tudo sobre você nos influi. Tanto você quanto eu sabemos que essa aliança é tão frágil quanto um vaso de porcelana. E se uma guerra começar, você sozinha é capaz de matar mais da metade de nossos ninjas.

Panji subiu alguns degraus, colocando-se a mesma altura de Sasuke.

- Fico feliz que você tenha noção disso. Mas eu não tenho que te responder nada sobre minha vida pessoal.

- Qual seu sobrenome?

- Não tenho.

- Não tem, ou não quer me dizer?

- Nunca usei meu sobrenome para nada, Uchiha-san. Na academia eu era Panji, a flor congelada. Depois que me formei, passei a ser conhecida nos quartéis como Yuurei. E esse agora é meu nome. Kirigakure no Yuurei.

- Não adianta esconder por muito tempo. Eventualmente os nomes de seus pais virão à tona.

- Não conte com isso, Uchiha-san. E para que você quer saber? Não fará diferença.

- Tenho minhas suspeitas.

- Suspeitas errôneas, posso te garantir. E meus pais não são nada conhecidos. Mesmo sabendo os nomes deles, não fará a menor diferença para você.

- Você dissimula bem, Panji, mas não é o suficiente para me enganar.

- Se não se importa, Uchiha-san, amanhã cedo eu tenho uma reunião na ANBU. Parece que eu tenho que ser submetida a algumas toneladas de interrogatórios e coisas do tipo, eu gostaria de descansar.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e levou-a até o quarto de hóspedes, ao lado de seu próprio quarto.

A estadia dela duraria mais tempo do que deveria, ele sabia disso. Mas não descansaria até descobrir seu segredo.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Panji.

- Espero o mesmo para você.

E fechou a porta ruidosamente.

Agora era uma questão de tempo até que ele descobrisse que Sakura era sua mãe e, conseqüentemente, que Itachi era seu pai. Aquela pequena informação geraria uma pequena revolução interna em Konoha, mas ela não se importava realmente.

Se Sasuke tivesse coragem de contar a Naruto sobre o que descobriria em breve, eles não poderiam mandá-la embora. Seria motivo o suficiente para o mizukage declarar guerra contra Konoha. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela era fruto das traições mais temidas e traumáticas da vila. O que poderia resultar em algo bem divertido para a jovem Fantasma.

De repente, ouviu leves batidas na porta, o que achou muito estranho.

- Pode entrar.

A porta de correr deslizou suavemente pelos trilhos e a figura de uma pequena criança apareceu no vão.

- Algum problema, Fugaku-chan? – ela perguntou, lembrando-se imediatamente do pequeno incidente que a levara a conhecer o pequeno Uchiha.

- Ahh... – ele começou, encabulado. – Será que você podia... um dia... me ensinar o Gokakyu? O seu foi tão forte! Eu nunca tinha visto um daquele tamanho. – seus olhos brilhavam de fascínio. – E eu ainda não consigo...

Panji, para sua própria surpresa começou a rir.

O menino corou e deu um passo para trás, ameaçando ir embora.

- Não precisa ir, Fugaku-chan. É só que isso é... diferente para mim...

O menino encarou o chão, ainda extremamente encabulado.

- Mas eu te ensino, sim. Não amanhã, mas depois, está bem?

O pequeno Uchiha abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Arigatou, nee-chan!

E saiu correndo.

Panji ficou estática, encarando a pequena silhueta que se afastava. Ele a chamara de "nee-chan"? Era a primeira vez que alguém usava uma denominação carinhosa para falar com ela, e, para sua completa surpresa e horror, gostara de ouvir as palavras saindo da poça de seu priminho.

Talvez fosse divertido ensinar para ele...


	8. Sakura

Capítulo focado na Sakura, como muitos pediram! Espero que gostem! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Uchiha Madazitah, Pequena Pérola, sango7higurashi, Tia Kirie, Uzu Hiina, Miko Nina Chan, AyFany e Insana!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo VII – Sakura**

Como quase sempre acontecia na vila da Névoa, o dia amanhecera chuvoso, muito chuvoso.

Mas isso não era um problema para Haruno Sakura, na verdade, para ela era até mesmo uma solução. Desde que treinara com Kisame, a chuva se tornara para ela um elemento essencial e adorado.

Kisame... Pensar nele doía também. Doía porque a lembrava de um tempo que ela gostaria tanto que voltasse, tempo que seu Itachi estava vivo.

Mesmo depois de quinze anos, ela não aceitava o fato de que ele havia realmente sido morto pelas mãos de Sasuke. Claro que ela sempre soube da verdade por trás das ações que levaram Itachi a dizimar seu clã, mas não imaginava que ele seria capaz de se deixar ser morto por seu irmão mais novo. Pelo menos não depois de tê-la pedido em casamento.

Entretanto, já não mais valia a pena pensar naquilo. Nada que ela fizesse traria Itachi de volta. Ela nem ao menos sabia o que fora feito de seu corpo. Nem de Kisame ou Deidara.

- Sou deplorável. – ela resmungou para si mesma, irritada.

- Algum problema, Hana-san?

A voz d um dos jounins da vila não era desconhecida para seus ouvidos, o que não significava que era bem-vinda, de forma alguma.

- Não, nenhum. Posso te ajudar, Motosuwa-kun?

O rapaz aparentava ter seus vinte e poucos anos, seus cabelos eram intensamente loiros e seus olhos eram negros como a noite. Mesmo sendo de Kirigakure, ele parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa e feliz, o que era muito estranho para os padrões da vila.

- Mizukage-sama pediu que a senhora compareça a uma reunião com ele, o mais rápido possível.

Ela gemeu de desgosto. Odiava quando o mizukage resolvia envolvê-la nos assuntos da vila. Quantas vezes ela teria que dizer que não se interessava pelos problemas da vila?

- Obrigada, Motosuwa-kun.

O menino assentiu, sorrindo e desapareceu, tão rápido quanto surgiu.

Sakura se levantou e começou a andar para a torre dos kages. O que quer que o velho quisesse dessa vez, ela simplesmente queria acabar rápido, para voltar rápido a seus afazeres nem um pouco interessantes, que se resumiam a treinar no jardim e ler livros.

Qualquer coisa que tirasse o Uchiha de seus pensamentos era válida.

* * *

- Que bom que veio, Sakura-san. – a voz irritante do mizukage feriu os ouvidos da Flor da Akatsuki.

- Como se eu tivesse opção. – ela resmungou, tão baixo que ele não foi capaz de ouvir.

- Tenho algumas notícias sobre Panji.

Ao ouvir o nome de sua filha, o humor da Haruno melhorou ligeiramente. Essa era a missão mais longa que Panji já tinha pegado, e Sakura não podia deixar de ficar preocupada com o andamento, e imaginar como sua filha estaria se saindo. Não que tivesse alguma dúvida de que Panji seria perfeita em qualquer missão.

- Algum problema em Konoha?

- Não, nenhum. – ele respondeu, prontamente. – Apenas algumas informações interessantes que você deve ficar ciente. Já que envolve seus assuntos particulares.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Como uma missão de espionagem envolvendo duas potências ninjas podia envolver sua vida pessoal? Não fazia muito sentido...

- Panji está hospedada na casa de Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah... Agora sim, fazia todo o sentido.

- Uchiha Sasuke? De todos os lugares daquela vila, Naruto tinha que pô-la na casa do Uchiha? Qual o problema dele?

O mizukage suprimiu uma risada. A situação podia ser engraçada para ele, mas não era para Sakura, e ele estava ciente de que rir seria assinar seu próprio obituário.

- O Uchiha é o homem de confiança do hokage. Era meio óbvio que ela seria mandada para o bairro Uchiha. Só não esperava que ela fosse ficar na mansão principal.

- Isso não é bom. – ela disse, ligeiramente nervosa.

- Depende do ponto de vista, Sakura-san. Se seu coleginha de infância notar que Panji é sua filha, ele vai saber quem é o pai. Você sabe que se os Conselheiros descobrirem que a filha dos dois maiores nukenins de Konoha está dentro da vila eles vão enlouquecer, não sabe? Eles vão expulsá-la.

Sakura suspirou. Ela sabia exatamente aonde o mizukage queria chegar com aquilo.

- E aí a guerra começa?

- Exato.

Mais um suspiro.

- E se Sasuke não contar para Naruto.

Foi a vez do mizukage erguer uma sobrancelha.

- O que te faz pensar que ele não falaria?

Sakura não sabia exatamente como explicar, mas quase tinha certeza que Sasuke não contaria nada. Primeiro, porque ele não iria querer ser o responsável pelo início da guerra. Segundo... Bom, o segundo motivo podia ser meio idiota, mas ela sentia que ele não espalharia o segredo dela.

- Ele não iria querer que a guerra começasse. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Mas ele também não ia querer ter a cria de seu odiado irmão dentro de sua própria casa.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- A casa é dela também. Ela é uma Uchiha, e tem meios para provar isso.

O mizukage fez um muxoxo. Ela tinha razão, de certo modo.

- Bom, você os conhece melhor, por isso te chamei aqui. O que você acha que aconteceria se ele contasse ao hokage?

Sakura ponderou a pergunta por um minuto, levando em consideração tudo que sabia sobre seus dois antigos companheiros de time.

- Naruto manteria o segredo. Ele não contaria aos Conselheiros. E Sasuke apoiaria a decisão, para proteger a vila daqueles Conselheiros estúpidos.

O mizukage suspirou.

- Quais são as chances da informação chegar aos ouvidos do Conselho?

- Poucas, mas existem. Quando estive em Konoha com Panji, havia um Hyuuga com Sasuke. Ele pode ser filho de Hinata ou de Neji, e parecia bem próximo de Sasuke. Se ele for filho de Hinata e Naruto, ele pode acabar descobrindo. Não sei se ele passaria a informação ao Conselho.

O mizukage suspirou, pensativo.

- Sakura-san, eu realmente não pretendo demorar muito para começar essa guerra, mas eu realmente preciso de um motivo.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Sinto muito, mizukage, mas eu não posso ir até Konoha e dizer para os Conselheiros pessoalmente que Panji é minha filha com Itachi.

Sim, ela estava irritada. Toda vez que conversava com o mizukage ela se irritava. Ele era, simplesmente, estúpido demais para ocupar aquele cargo.

- Eu sei que não. Mas preciso de sua ajuda para entender a mente dos grandes ninjas de Konoha.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Maldita hora que ela deixara sua filha entrar na Academia da Névoa. Se ela não tivesse entrado, elas estariam vivendo em paz em sua casa, sem ser envolvida em problemas de kages imbecis.

- Mesmo que o Conselho descubra, talvez não seja o suficiente para você ter seu motivo de guerra.

- Por que não?

- Tsunade faz parte do Conselho. Talvez ela não deixe os outros Conselheiros expulsarem Panji.

- Você realmente acredita que seus antigos amigos respeitam você dessa forma? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Sakura sorriu tristemente. Não havia como um ninja da Névoa entender o que se passava com os ninjas da Folha. O sentimento de companheirismo. A Chama de Konoha.

- Não só acredito como tenho certeza absoluta.

- Isso é ridículo. Você os traiu, matou um dos ninjas mais respeitados da vila e ainda espera que eles amem você? – o último verbo foi dito quase que com nojo.

Sakura riu.

- Você não entende Konoha. Nós somos criados assim. Desde a Academia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, desdenhoso.

- É por isso que eu prefiro o nosso sistema de ensino. Que espécie de vila é essa que ensina seus alunos a amar incondicionalmente?! Isso só gera fraqueza.

- Você conhece algum ninja de Konoha que seja fraco?

Não, ele não tinha resposta para essa pergunta.

- Como eu imaginava. – ela riu. – Todos os ninjas de Konoha são extremamente fortes, e você sabe disso. Tiramos nossa força de outras coisas que não o ódio que você cultiva.

- Então você ainda se considera uma ninja de Konoha? – ele debochou.

Sakura sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Mal reparara que conjugara o verbo na primeira pessoa do plural, o que, de fato, fora um erro imperdoável.

- Não. Eu não sou uma ninja de Konoha. Eu não passo de uma simples Akatsuki.

- Simples Akatsuki? Você me confunde, Haruno Sakura, ou melhor, Uchiha Hana.

Sakura riu.

- Eu não honrei os princípios de Konoha, eu só mereço minha bandana de renegada e estou feliz com ela.

O mizukage deu de ombros.

- Que seja. Chega disso. Agora vamos a detalhes mais práticos. Quem são os ninjas que estarão na linha de frente durante uma possível batalha?

Sakura revirou os olhos. Sabia que o assunto uma hora voltaria para as estratégias da guerra, e ela não estava realmente com muita vontade de ajudar a Névoa em uma possível batalha.

Tudo o que ela queria era se manter muda, sem opinar sobre nada. Completamente imparcial.

- Não sei. Os novos ninjas de Konoha também são muito bons, pelo que ouvi. A ANBU já renovou quase todo o seu pessoal. Hyuugas, Yamanakas, Akimichis, Inuzukas e Aburames recém-saídos da Academias já estão se dando muito bem em missões mais elevadas. Talvez Panji possa te dar um relatório melhor.

Ele concordou, mas não estava nem longe de terminar seu interrogatório...


	9. Interrogatório

Desculpem-me pela interminável demora, mas aqui está o capítulo! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Miko Nina Chan, Tia Kirie, Sue Dii e AdyFany_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo VIII – Interrogatório**

Para o deleite da jovem kunoichi da Névoa, o dia de seu interrogatório amanheceu chuvoso, exatamente do jeito que ela gostava. Seria um prelúdio de boa sorte? Não que ela precisasse de nenhuma ajuda da sorte...

- Ohayou, Uchiha-san, Gaku-chan.

Os dois Uchiha mostraram diferentes reações à chegada de sua hóspede. O mais novo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e acenou, feliz. O mais velho, por outro lado, limitou-se a olhar uma vez para ela e virar a cara para seu café da manhã mais uma vez.

Panji riu, divertida. Ambos eram muito estranhos para ela. Sasuke, pelos motivos óbvios, e Fugaku por gostar dela. Que criança poderia gostar de uma máquina assassina? Era muito bizarro...

- Não vai comer nada antes do seu interrogatório? – Sasuke perguntou, com uma pincelada de malícia em sua voz.

- Não. Eu não como pela manhã. – ela respondeu, indiferente.

- É bom mesmo, ou pode ficar enjoada.

Panji riu abertamente.

- Vê-se bem que você não me conhece, Uchiha-san. Entretanto, pensei que fosse um pouco mais astuto que isso.

Sasuke grunhiu e voltou a se concentrar em sua comida. Fugaku olhava de seu pai para a kunoichi, sem entender o que se passava ali, mas ao mesmo tempo, receoso de perguntar alguma coisa.

- Desejem-me sorte. – Panji debochou antes de sair pela porta da frente da mansão.

- Otou-san, - Fugaku começou, assim que Panji saiu da casa. – por que você a trata desse jeito? Ela é inimiga da vila?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Sim, e não. Mas não é esse meu problema com ela.

Fugaku olhou, ainda mais confuso, para seu pai, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Ela me lembra demais uma certa pessoa. Aliás, duas certas pessoas...

* * *

- Panji, é seu nome, estou correto?

Panji encarou o homem a sua frente. Ele era muito parecido com o filho do hokage. Mesmos olhos perolados, mesma pele excessivamente pálida, mesmos cabelos negros. A única diferença era a idade.

- Sim, essa sou eu.

- Sou Hyuuga Neji, e serei seu interrogador.

Panji o mirou, entediada, e o seguiu até uma salinha pequena e simples. Duas cadeiras, nenhuma janela. A porta de entrada era a mesma da saída. Entretanto, não havia nenhum dos instrumentos de interrogatório que ela estava acostumada em sua divisão em Kirigakure.

Podia-se dizer que, na verdade, ela estava acostumada com instrumentos de tortura, e não exatamente de interrogatório.

- Será que podia começar me dizendo seu sobrenome, Panji-san?

- Não possuo um.

- Impossível.

- Nunca usei um sobrenome. Desde minha época de Academia.

- E posso saber por quê? – Neji insistiu, os olhos duros, presos aos dela.

- Os oinins da Névoa são escolhidos quando ainda são crianças, para que possam ser treinados desde pequenos. Por segurança, nossos sobrenomes desaparecem nesse estágio.

- Mas antes de entrar na Academia, você era uma criança normal. Tem um pai, uma mãe.

Panji suspirou. Essa era a única questão que ela esperava que não fosse levantada naquele interrogatório. Qualquer outra pergunta seria melhor de responder.

- Não tenho um sobrenome.

- Impossível. Vamos ser claros aqui, Kirigakure no Yuurei, eu não posso usar certos métodos com você, e ambos sabemos bem o porquê. Acontece que, se você não colaborar, terá alguns problemas conosco aqui.

- Sinceramente, Hyuuga-san, não vejo como meu sobrenome pode influenciar na segurança de sua vila. Não importa quem eu seja. Importa o objetivo que eu tenho aqui.

- Está certa. Acontece que sabendo quem você é, saberemos que tipo de ameaça pode estar dormindo na casa de um de nossos melhores ninjas.

- Vocês já sabem quem eu sou. Sou Kirigakure no Yuurei, a melhor ninja caçadora da vila da Névoa. Isso consta nos seus livros de bingo. Isso é suficiente.

- Não, não é. Ninguém sabe o suficiente sobre a perigosa Fantasma.

- Acorde alguns mortos e descubra o que eles tem a dizer.

- Sem gracinhas.

Panji conteve um risinho. Era engraçado ver como todos naquela vila esforçavam-se tanto para saber exatamente quem ela era. Mas, eles tinham razão. O plano do mizukage era mais do que claro, não havia o que duvidar. A grande incógnita era quem ela era.

Neji ativou seu byakugan e analisou os traços de chakra de Panji. Para seu espanto, ele viu algo que não deveria estar ali, pelo menos, teoricamente falando.

- Que tipo de Doujutsu você usa?

Panji amaldiçoou-o mentalmente. Malditos Hyuuga e seus byakugan!

- Nenhum.

Neji riu.

- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho, criança? Seus olhos podem ter passado despercebidos pelos olhos de meu sobrinho, mas jamais passariam despercebidos pelos meus.

- Sinto muito, Hyuuga-san, mas você se confundiu. Eu não sou usuária de nenhum Doujutsu. Sou apenas uma shinobi comum que usa Katon, Suiton e um pouco de Raiton. Nada anormal.

- Você não pode jogar esse joguinho patético com nenhum ANBU, criança. Admiro-me que Sasuke não tenha reparado.

- Reparado o que?

- Que você tem o mesmo tipo de traços que ele. As linhas de chakra são similares. E não adianta você me dizer que é coincidência. Você tem um Sharingan, e eu sei que estou certo.

Panji quase revirou os olhos. Claro que esperava por algo assim. Mas não podia deixar um segredo que guardara por quinze anos simplesmente ser descoberto assim, como se não fosse algo importante.

- Está enganado, Hyuuga-san. Sharingans são para Uchiha. Eu não faço parte do clã, como você bem sabe. Eu sou da Névoa.

- Um Uchiha saiu de Konoha.

Panji riu, em sua melhor performance teatral.

- Eu? Filha de Uchiha Itachi? Você realmente acha que eu dormiria debaixo do teto de Uchiha Sasuke se fosse filha de Uchiha Itachi? Não acha que eu já teria matado o assassino de meu suposto pai?

- É uma opção. Para crianças normais. Você não se enquadra nessa classe.

- Está delirando. Seria a atitude de qualquer um. E pressinto que você sabe isso mais do que eu.

Neji grunhiu. Será que ela poderia saber da história dos gêmeos Hyuuga? Não, impossível...

- Pessoas que morrem no lugar de outras, querendo liberdade. Isso é muito triste, não concorda? Filhos que mal tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer bem seus pais? Não acha que qualquer um tentaria se livrar de quem matou seu próprio pai? Não acha que isso deixaria uma criança amargurada pelo resto de sua vida? – Panji sorria cruelmente, rasgando uma cicatriz que era muito superficial dentro do Hyuuga.

- Como você pode saber disso? – Neji perguntou, quase com raiva.

- Saber? Saber de que? Todos sabem da história dos Uchiha.

Neji lutava para controlar sua fúria. Seus punhos cerrados tremiam.

- Você não está falando só dos Uchiha. O que mais você sabe sobre Konoha?

- Eu sei o que todos sabem, Hyuuga-san. – Panji sorria, feliz por ter conseguido o que queria. Invertera a situação. Não era mais ele que estava fazendo pressão psicológica nela, e sim o contrário. – Não sei de nenhuma história particular, se é isso que está insinuando. Só o que eu disse é que é impossível que eu seja filha de Uchiha Itachi e não ter tentado matar seu assassino, Uchiha Sasuke. Apenas isso. Ninguém é tão frio.

Mas não era isso que seus olhos mostravam. Neji podia ver claramente a frieza, o deboche e a malícia nos orbes intensamente negros da suposta interrogada.

- Quem é você afinal?

- Já disse. Sou Kirigakure no Yuurei. Ou, se preferir minha outra alcunha: Panji, a flor congelada.

- Vamos descobrir seus segredos, Panji. Não importa o quanto você queira escondê-los.

- Não tenho segredo algum. – ela deu de ombros, mais uma vez usando seus dons de atriz. – Eu não passo disso que vocês já conhecem. A assassina silenciosa e perfeita. Uma ninja que nunca falhou em uma missão.

Neji fez uma careta.

- Saia daqui antes que eu decida mudar de idéia e de fato usar outros métodos com você.

Panji riu.

- Como queira, Hyuuga-san.

E saiu da sala, rindo descontroladamente.

Neji se largou em sua cadeira, o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo-se quase acabado. Podia ter certeza que ela mencionara claramente a tragédia de seu pai. Como aquela pirralha da Névoa poderia ter descoberto algo assim? Era simplesmente impossível. Apenas seus amigos mais próximos e os anciãos de seu clã sabiam daquilo.

E ela podia afirmar o que quisesse, mas tinha certeza que aqueles traços de chakra ocular eram típicos dos usuários do sharingan. Era quase idêntico ao de Sasuke! O que estava acontecendo ali?

- Algo de errado, Neji jii-san?

A voz de Kakashi invadiu seus ouvidos, inesperadamente.

- Sim, Kakashi-kun.

- Algo que eu possa fazer por você? – Kakashi perguntou, preocupado com as estranhas feições de seu tio.

De repente, a idéia surgiu na mente de Neji.

- Você tem quase a mesma idade que ela, certo?

- Ela...?

- A garota da Névoa.

- Sim. Acho que sou mais velho que ela alguns meses.

- Quero que você tente se aproximar dela. Não me importa como. – ele acrescentou antes que o mais novo protestasse. – Descubra o segredo dela. Não interessa como você vai fazer isso. Apenas descubra.

- Você tem noção que o que está me pedindo é quase impossível, não tem?

- Tenho. Mas ela tem um segredo importante, Kakashi-kun. E a segurança da vila depende disso.

Kakashi engoliu em seco. Se era assim, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Não tinha outra opção. Ele descobriria o segredo de Kirigakure no Yuurei, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse.


	10. O ódio

Desculpem-me pela demora! Como foi o Natal de vocês? Muitos presentes? Desejo a todos uma ótima virada de ano!

Para quem ainda não viu, eu traduzi uma fic da **leafygirl**, que está postada no meu perfil pelo nome **Fixação Oral?**, a história é maravilhosa, quem quiser dar uma conferida, o aviso está dado!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Pequena Perola, Tia Kirie, lloo 161, Sue Dii e sango7higurashi!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo IX – O ódio**

O mais novo dos Uchiha acordou muito animado naquela bela manhã que, ao contrário do dia anterior, estava mais do que ensolarada. Finalmente, o dia que Panji prometera que o ensinaria o Gokakyu no Justsu havia chegado.

- Ohayou! – ele quase cantarolou quando desceu para tomar café.

Seu pai e Panji já estavam na mesa da cozinha. Sasuke comia, em silêncio, e Panji parecia meditar, de olhos fechados e braços e pernas cruzadas.

- Animado, Fugaku-chan? – a kunoichi perguntou, sem mudar sua posição e sem abrir os olhos.

- Hai, Panji nee-chan!

- Posso saber o motivo de tanta animação? – Sasuke perguntou, intrometendo-se, mal-humorado, na conversa.

- Eu prometi a ele que ensinaria o Gokakyu. – Panji respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Por que não pediu para mim, Fugaku? – Sasuke perguntou com reprovação.

O menino corou, encabulado.

- É que você está sempre ocupado, otou-san, e o Gokakyu da Panji nee-chan é tão forte quanto o seu...

Sasuke bufou e lançou um olhar gélido para a kunoichi da Névoa. Como ela ousava ter a pretensão de querer ensinar jutsus para seu filho?

- Não se preocupe, Uchiha-san. Não tenho a mínima intenção de fazer mal a ninguém dessa vila, você sabe muito bem disso.

Sasuke trincou os dentes, furioso. Era tudo muito, muito, muito revoltante.

- Vamos, Fugaku-chan?

- Hai! – ele assentiu, animado.

Panji sorriu para seu anfitrião e saiu da grande mansão com o pequeno em seus calcanhares.

* * *

- Tem certeza disso, Neji? – a voz de Hinata parecia preocupada. – Tem certeza de que ela mencionou a tragédia de nosso clã?

Neji assentiu, mais sombrio do que nunca.

- Tenho, Hinata. Ela usou para me atingir. Aquela garota não é uma ninja qualquer. Ela tem algum segredo muito bem escondido. Algo relacionado com sua família. Ela não disse seu sobrenome. Se recusou.

- Acha que é algo grave? – Naruto finalmente se pronunciou.

- Tenho certeza que sim, Naruto. Ela pode dizer o que quiser, mas todos os ninjas da vila dela usam seus sobrenomes, exceto, é claro, os caçadores. Mas não usar não significa não ter. A chave para descobrir quem ela é realmente, é descobrir suas origens. Principalmente seus pais.

Naruto suspirou.

- Talvez Sasuke possa ajudar... Mas, você disse que ela tem traços de redes de chakras típicas de um Sharingan?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas, Neji nii-san, é impossível que ela tenha um Sharingan! O clã está dizimado! Só Sasuke sobrviveu, e todos nós sabemos que seu único filho é Fugaku!

- Não, Hinata, não é impossível. – Naruto disse. – Ela pode ser filha de Uchiha Itachi.

- Itachi?! Como?! – a kunoichi perguntou.

- Haruno Sakura. – Neji disse, seguindo a linha de pensamentos do Uzumaki. – Naquela luta, anos atrás, ela culpou Sasuke de ter matado a pessoa que ela amava, não foi?

Naruto assentiu, calado. Doía nele pensar em uma possibilidade como essa, mas não havia outra explicação. Se ela tinha os traços de um Sharingan só havia duas possibilidades para sua paternidade: Itachi e Sasuke. E Sasuke estava fora de questão.

- A idade bate, não bate? – Neji despertou Naruto de seus devaneios. – Se ela estivesse grávida naquela luta, a idade está certa, não está?

- Sim.

E o completo silêncio abateu-se sobre os três. Naruto ainda queria acreditar que havia outra explicação. Precisava ter! Sua melhor amiga não podia ser mãe do filho de um assassino!

- Naruto. – Neji pôs uma mão no ombro do loiro. – Eu sei o que está pensando. Que não é a Sakura que você conhece. Mas você deixou de conhecê-la no dia que ela se juntou à Akatsuki. Ela se tornou uma completa desconhecida no dia que matou Hatake Kakashi para salvar o Uchiha.

Naruto deixou uma lágrima escapar de seus orbes safira, e sentiu o abraço apertado de sua Hinata.

- Ela não é mais Haruno Sakura, Naruto, você sabe disso. – a Hyuuga disse. – Ela é, há muitos anos, nada além de Uchiha Hana, a Akatsuki no Hana.

Claro que ele sabia de tudo isso. Mas ainda queria acreditar que sua Sakura estava viva, no meio de toda a crueldade e frieza que a consumiram.

* * *

- Muito bem, Fugaku-chan. O Gokakyu é o mais simples dos jutsus de Katon. Mostre-me o que você já conseguiu.

Panji estava sentada na grama, braços e pernas cruzados, observando o pequeno parado a sua frente, tremendo de nervosismo.

Ele fez os ins necessários e soprou. Entretanto, ao invés da grande bola de fogo, uma mísera chama apareceu durante menos de dois segundos. Seu insucesso, o fez corar descontroladamente.

Panji suspirou.

- Quem te ensinou o jutsu?

- Meu pai. – ele respondeu, encabulado. – É o jutsu dos Uchiha. Todo Uchiha precisa saber, para poder verdadeiramente ser digno de seu nome.

Panji abriu um discreto sorriso, sem que a criança percebesse. Claro que conhecia essa história. Quando era mais nova do que ele, sua mãe lhe dissera isso, e tudo que envolvia o clã que ela nunca poderia fazer parte lhe interessava vorazmente. Em menos de duas horas ela conseguiu dominar a técnica.

- Muito bem, e o que ele disse que você precisava fazer?

- Os ins. Sentir o chakra e soprar.

- E você sente o chakra?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu, sinceramente, encarando a bela grama verde.

- Certo, preste muita atenção. O chakra para Katon é o mais simples de se reconhecer. Ele arde. Arde como se o fogo estivesse dentro de você.

Fugaku assentiu vidrado na explicação que ela estava lhe fornecendo.

- Sente-se e feche os olhos. Concentre-se apenas na sensação que eu te falei. Você só vai conseguir fazer o Gokakyu quando estiver sentindo o que eu descrevi.

Ele obedeceu, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas sobre a grama úmida e fechando os olhos. Durante algum tempo ele procurou incansavelmente o tal "fogo" que ela dissera, mas não conseguia achá-lo de maneira alguma.

- Não sinto nada. – ele choramingou.

- Você não está se concentrando o suficiente. Faça com vontade!

Ele a mirou, os olhos negros brilhando com lágrimas que se preparavam para cair.

Panji o encarou, num misto de irritação e compaixão. Odiava crianças choronas, pelo simples fato de que ela não fora uma.

_- Vamos, Panji! Concentre-se! Você é uma Uchiha! Todo Uchiha tem chakra de fogo. Ele está aí, dentro de você! Procure-o!_

_A voz autoritária de Sakura feria os ouvidos de uma pequena Panji de cinco anos._

_- Okaa-san! Não sinto nada. – ela disse, irritada._

_- Feche os olhos._

_A menina obedeceu. E alguns minutos depois, sentiu o que sua mãe tentava lhe descrever com palavras. Uma queimação, uma ardência. Que queimava todo seu peito._

_- Gokakyu no jutsu!_

_E uma grande bola de fogo saiu de seus lábios._

- Vamos lá, Fugaku. Você é um Uchiha. Todo Uchiha tem chakra de-

Mas ela parou no meio de sua frase para lançar uma kunai em uma árvore.

- Péssima tentativa de se esconder, Hyuuga. Dá para sentir seu chakra a quilômetros daqui. – ela grunhiu, sem olhar na direção do ninja que deixava seu esconderijo.

- Dizem que eu sou o melhor da vila. – Kakashi argumentou.

- Ruim para sua vila. – ela disse, agressiva. – Em uma batalha vocês serão massacrados.

- Errado. Você que é excepcional, por algum motivo.

Panji bufou. Já havia entendido o que estava se passando ali.

- Diga para Hyuuga Neji que se ele não conseguiu nada de mim, não vai ser o jovem sobrinho dele que vai. – debochou.

Kakashi se sentou na grama, a poucos centímetros dela.

- Não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

Panji, virou-se para ele.

- Então fique aí, pelo tempo que você quiser. – e se virou de volta para Fugaku. – Pode continuar tentando. Sente-se e concentre-se.

- Não pode ser tão dura com uma criança. – Kakashi disse, observando Fugaku se sentar.

- Claro que eu posso. Não sou mãe dele. Estou ensinando-o um jutsu.

- Crianças precisam ser tratadas bem para aprender.

- Discordo.

- Você é muito amarga.

- E você vive num lindo mundinho de algodão-doce. Muito em breve terá decepções que te machucarão para o resto de sua vida.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Panji sorriu maliciosamente.

- Conhece alguém de Konoha que não tenha um ferimento emocional que nunca se cicatrizou? Todos aqui são altamente complexados por alguma coisa. Você são criados de um jeito muito fácil. Ninjas de verdade não tem feridas abertas.

- Discordo.

- Não pedi para concordar. Mas você deve admitir que eu estou certa. Seu pai, sua mãe, seu tio, Uchiha Sasuke. Todos eles têm feridas do passado. Coisas que não conseguem esquecer.

Kakashi se calou e voltou a observar Fugaku. Era verdade. Ela tinha razão. Antes, Sasuke tinha a ferida causada por Itachi, agora a ferida era causada por Sakura; seu pai, Naruto, tinha a eterna ferida dos companheiros mortos e da hostilidade que fora dispensada a ele quando criança; seu tio, Neji, jamais esqueceria que seu pai morreu no lugar de seu irmão gêmeo; sua mãe, Hinata, sempre se consideraria fraca, porque esse fora o jeito que ela fora criada.

Mas uma pergunta pairava no ar. Como Panji poderia saber de tudo isso?

- Por que você sabe tanto de Konoha? – Kakashi perguntou de repente.

- Eu pesquisei. – ela respondeu.

- Não acredito.

- Problema seu.

- Por que você é assim? – Kakashi começava a se irritar. – Aposto que não tem um único amigo na sua vila!

- Acertou. Não tenho amigos.

- Não se sente sozinha? – o que era aquilo que ele estava sentindo? Pena dela? Uma kunoichi excepcional, uma menina linda. E sozinha.

- Não ouse sentir pena de mim. – ela disse, raivosa. – Eu não tenho amigos porque eu matei todos eles.

Mas não foi só Kakashi que ouviu isso. Fugaku também.

- Você o quê? – a criança perguntou, perplexa.

- Você ouviu bem. Não fui criada no mundo de açúcar de vocês. A vida real é bem mais difícil.

- Mas por que matar? – Fugaku podia sentir um sentimento diferente crescer em seu peito.

Panji riu maliciosamente.

- Você nunca compreenderá. Seu pai fará questão de garantir isso. Tente o jutsu de novo.

Fugaku fez os ins e soprou. Para sua surpresa, uma enorme bola de fogo deixou seus lábios.

- A raiva e o ódio também são úteis. – ela declarou. – Mas essa é uma lição que vocês só aprendem criando mais e mais feridas. Por que sua vila cria vocês em uma redoma de vidro.

E dito isso, ela desapareceu, deixando penas de corvos em seu lugar.


	11. Ponto fraco

Feliz 2009 para todos! XD

Agradecimento às reviews: _Pequena Perola, Girlalicious, Tia Kirie, Kaemilly e sango7higurashi!_

Diclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo X – Ponto fraco**

Todo ser humano, por mais incrivelmente forte que seja, por mais cruel e destemido, tem sua fraqueza. Não importa se reside no passado, no presente ou no futuro. Essa fraqueza existe. E quanto mais fria a pessoa, mais fundo essa fraqueza está enterrada, e quando ela vem à tona, dói mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Dói mais que qualquer ferimento físico.

Não era a primeira vez que Panji parava no início daquele corredor, desejando adentrar por sua escuridão e descobrir seus segredos. Na verdade, ela se pegava fazendo isso toda vez que entrava na grande mansão Uchiha.

Sasuke estava em uma reunião com o Hokage, Fugaku estava na Academia. Nada a impedia de dar mais alguns passos e andar até a porta onde o corredor terminava. Mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, ela temia dar os passos que a levariam para a tal porta. Receava o que acharia atrás dela.

Pela primeira vez, em anos, Panji estava com medo.

_- Medo? – a voz de Sakura soava, longe. – Desde quando você tem medo?_

_- Okaa-san! – a pequena gemia. – Os trovões estão muito altos._

_Sakura balançou a cabeça, incrédula._

_- Inacreditável. Com sete anos você se tornou uma chuunin! Sete anos! Como pode ter medo de meros trovões?!_

_Panji estava sentada em um canto, abraçando as pernas, os olhos cheios de um sentimento que era muito novo dentro dela, algo que nunca sentira em sua pequena existência de 10 anos._

_- Okaa-san, não entende? Parece que... Parece que coisas ruins acontecem quando chove. Parece que a chuva... – mas ela não quis terminar sua frase, ou melhor, não pôde, pois o estrondo inconfundível de um trovão balançou a sala em estilo oriental._

_Sakura suspirou e sentou-se ao lado de sua filha. Estava na hora de contar-lhe uma coisa, que talvez influísse no medo irracional que a menina estava tendo naquele momento._

_- Seu pai morreu num dia de chuva por um jutsu de raiton._

_Imediatamente, a expressão de Panji se modificou e ela encarou sua mãe, perplexa._

_- Sério?_

_- Sim._

_Contra todo seu medo, ela se levantou e olhou pela janela. Seus olhos mostravam agora que ela havia tomado uma decisão._

_- Então, eu vou lá para fora. Não posso ter medo de nada disso._

- Não posso ter medo de nada disso. – Panji disse a si mesmo, repetindo suas próprias palavras como um mantra.

Não, não podia ter medo de nada daquilo. Ela era uma Uchiha, ela era Kirigakure no Yuurei. Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse machucá-la, nada.

Respirou fundo e começou a andar, seus olhos rapidamente se acostumaram à escuridão do estreito corredor, e antes do que imaginara, chegava à sua tão sonhada porta. Num movimento quase felino, ela girou a maçaneta e entrou no cômodo.

* * *

- Ela desapareceu deixando penas de corvo. – Neji repitiu a frase que Kakashi acabara de dizer.

- Sasuke, esse não era... – Naruto começou.

- Um jutsu típico dos Uchiha. Na verdade, típico do meu pai, que ele passou para meu irmão. – o Uchiha completou.

- Então ela é mesmo... – Naruto não tinha coragem o suficiente para terminar aquela frase, não conseguiria deixar aquelas palavras escaparem de sua boca.

- Ou ela é filha dele, ou fez uma boa pesquisa para nos confundir. – Sasuke disse.

- Ela é tão... Fria. – Kakashi disse. – Parece que não consegue sentir nada por ninguém. E disse que matou seus amigos.

Sasuke escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. As coisas estavam ficando fora de controle. Ele já suspeitava que ela pudesse ser filha de Sakura, conseqüentemente, de Itachi, mas não queria que os outros descobrissem. Era algo que ele pretendia levar para seu túmulo.

- Se ela for mesmo filha de Itachi, isso explica porque é tão poderosa. – Naruto declarou.

- Não, Naruto. Implica que ela possuiu o Mangekyou. – Sasuke disse.

- Ótimo... – Neji resmungou. – Ela vai ter que sair daqui. Ela é uma ameaça. E filha de traidores!

- Ela não pode sair. – Sasuke argumentou. – Se ela sair o Mizukage usará isso como desculpa para começar uma guerra!

- Qual seu problema, Sasuke? Essa menina é filha do irmão que você odiava e matou e da mulher que você amava e te recusou! – Neji gritava, perdendo o controle, como jamais fazia. – Não sente nada abrigando-a dentro de sua própria casa?!

Sasuke se levantou e segurou Neji pelo colarinho. A raiva emanando dele, como em ondas. Ondas mortíferas. Mas o soltou, e encarou a parede, como se pudesse furá-la apenas com um olhar.

- Não temos provas de que ela é realmente filha deles. Não podemos, nem devemos fazer nada enquanto não houver provas.

- Tem razão, Sasuke. – Naruto disse, suspirando. – Fique de olho nela enquanto isso.

Sasuke assentiu e saiu da sala, antes que pudesse fazer uma grande besteira.

* * *

O sol entrava no quarto por uma janela de vidros empoeirados e cortinas rasgadas. O quarto era muito escuro e sujo. Escuro porque sempre o fora e sujo pelo tempo que ficara trancado, sem o menor tipo de cuidado.

Panji estava simplesmente encantada. Havia kunais e shurikens em cima da cômoda; uma katana negra na parede; uma máscara ANBU em cima da colcha de veludo, comida por traças.

Tudo ali fazia se lembrar das histórias que sua mãe lhe contava. Tudo ali a fazia se lembrar de alguém que ela jamais conhecera e nunca teria tal oportunidade. Aquele quarto era seu ponto fraco. O único.

Deixou-se cair no chão, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos frios, como nunca havia feito antes. Imaginou a cara de sua mãe se visse aquela cena, e tal pensamento só fez suas lágrimas ficarem ainda mais fortes.

Daria tudo para ter a oportunidade de conhecê-lo, saber o que ele acharia dela, se a amaria, se ficaria orgulhoso de saber o que ela era, quão forte se tornara.

Mas ela nunca saberia. Não, jamais saberia. E a culpa era de Sasuke.

- Então, a bela e cruel Fantasma da Névoa também sabe chorar. – a única voz que não queria ouvir soou em seus ouvidos.

- Cale a boca. – ela grunhiu, sem se preocupar em enxugar as lágrimas que caíam por seu rosto pálido.

- Imagino que queira uma vingança.

- Vingança é uma preocupação dos fracassados. Eu não sou uma fracassada.

Aquelas palavras atingiram Sasuke exatamente do jeito que ela queria. Como uma ofensa a ele.

- Uchiha Panji. Esse é o sobrenome que você tem escondido tão bem, durante todos esses anos. Incrível que o tenha conseguido por tanto tempo.

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada, não entende nada.

- Entendo sim. Também tive meu pai morto por alguém da minha família.

Panji riu.

- O que te faz acreditar que eu te considero minha família? Minha única família é minha mãe. Não preciso de mais ninguém.

- Ah sim, Sakura. – e ao dizer o nome, a dor voltou a seu peito, com toda a força contida durante quinze anos.

- Ver que você sofre por causa dela é ridículo. Foi você quem a abandonou primeiro.

- Então você sabe toda a história.

- Claro que eu sei.

- Eu ia voltar. Mas ela não quis esperar.

- Claro, claro. – Panji disse, em tom de escárnio. – Depois de matar o grande Uchiha Itachi você voltaria para Konoha e se casaria com a frágil Haruno Sakura que te esperou durante anos e anos. Quem você pensa que ela é? Durante anos ela se escondeu na sombra do ridículo time de vocês! E quando saiu ela se tornou uma das melhores e mais perigosas Akatsuki! Parceira de Itachi. Ela se saiu muito melhor sem vocês.

O que ela dizia fazia sentido. Na verdade, fazia mais do que sentido. Era a mais pura verdade. No time 7, Sakura não era nada. Na Akatsuki, ela foi tudo. A médica que curou todos eles, a Flor que ficou tão poderosa.

- Mas você não estava satisfeito. – Panji continuou. – Você precisava arruinar a vida dela mais uma vez. E o fez, sem nenhuma vez pensar nela. E ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que a ama. Você é ridículo.

- Mas mesmo assim você veio a Konoha e aceitou ficar hospedada na minha casa. Por quê?

- Eu estava entediada. E essa era a melhor missão que o velho tinha para mim.

- Não acredito.

Panji deu de ombros.

- Faça como quiser. – e se levantou, pronta para deixá-lo sozinho.

- Preciso falar com ela. – ele disse antes que Panji deixasse o quarto. – É muito importante. Agora, ainda mais importante.

- Ela não vai querer falar com você.

- Você não pode ter certeza disso.

- Posso sim.

- Apenas me fale aonde exatamente você moram.

- Não ganho nada te dando essa informação.

- Ganha sim. Protegerei seu segredo. Ninguém saberá.

Não era algo que ela queria para si. Pouco se importava agora de quem saberia quem ela realmente era. Mas não podia pensar só nela. Tinha que pensar em sua mãe também. Não estava sozinha naquela história.

- Se você ousar fazer alguma coisa que não deve, eu juro que te mato.

Sasuke sorriu vitorioso, enquanto memorizava as direções que ela falava.

- Pode ficar com o quarto, se quiser. Tecnicamente, ele é seu.

E pela primeira vez, em anos, Panji sorriu verdadeiramente.


	12. Surpresas

Sinceramente, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Porque foi simplesmente muito bom escrever esse. E meio triste também. Bom, espero pelos comentários de vocês, com muita ansiedade!

Não deixem de conferir as capas que Luna Stuart fez para essa fic e Akatsuki no Hana! os links estão no meu profile!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Uchiha Madazitah, Luna Stuart, Uzu Hiina, lloo 161, Tia Kirie, Pequena Perola, sango7higurashi e Daianelm!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XI – Surpresas**

Não era um dia comum na Vila da Névoa. O sol brilhava com toda a força, dando um tom brilhante ao lugar melancólico.

Para Sakura, dias de sol eram um suplício. Estava tão acostumada com a fina garoa ou com as grandes tempestades! Desde que aprendera jutsus de Suiton com Kisame, tantos anos atrás.

Itachi gostava de dias ensolarados, sim, o frio Uchiha Itachi adorava aquels raios cálidos e brilhantes. E lembrar disso a deixava triste, conseqüentemente, dias de sol a entresteciam, ou melhor, enfureciam. Porque ela não era mais o tipo de mulher que chorava pelos cantos.

Era provável que ela matasse qualquer um que tentasse perturbar sua paz num dia como aquele. E como se seu estado de espírito atraísse visitantes indesejados, alguém bateu à sua porta.

- Vá embora antes que eu fique realmente irritada. – ela gritou de dentro da bela casa.

Ouviu a porta de correr sendo aberta e amaldiçoou a ousadia daquele visitante incauto. Aonde ele pensava que estava entrando? Aquilo ali era uma propriedade privada!

- O que pens-

Mas a frase morreu antes de deixar sua garganta. Não podia acreditar no que via. Só podia ser o sol abaixando sua pressão e a fazendo delirar. Não havia outra explicação.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Sasuke?

- Panji me deu o endereço de vocês.

- Não perguntei como você descobriu minha casa, perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui. – ela disse rispidamente.

Sasuke suspirou.

- Sabe, você podia ser mais gentil com suas visitas.

- Eu não te convidei, automaticamente você não é uma visita, é um invasor. E eu podia muito bem matá-lo por isso.

- Pare com isso. – ele murmurou, quase triste.

- Saia da minha casa.

- será que você poderia me escutar pelo menos? Não quer saber por que sua filha me deu seu endereço e deixou que eu viesse aqui?

Bom, ele tinha razão. E ele sabia que Panji era sua filha. Isso era de se esperar, mas de fato, não era previsível que Panji daria o endereço da casa delas para Sasuke, não para ele.

- Muito bem. Você tem dez minutos.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Ela se tornara uma mulher muito difícil. Custava ser um pouco educada com um amigo de infância?

- Panji descobriu o quarto de Itachi. Não contei a ela, mas aquela porta só se abriria com o chakra dele. Ele mesmo selou aquela porta. E ela entrou, sem nenhuma dificuldade, como se a porta estivesse aberta durante todos esses anos.

Sakura sorriu. Sempre soubera que o chakra deles era igual. Ela pôde sentir isso nos seus primeiros meses de gravidez.

- E ela estava chorando quando eu entrei, Sakura. – ele disse, com uma dor que a Haruno não esperava ouvir. – Ela chorava como eu chorei quando vi meus pais mortos. E aquilo acabou comigo. Ela tem as expressões vazias e frias, como Itachi costumava ter e mesmo assim ela chorava, chorava como uma criancinha.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Raras foram as ocasiões que vira sua pequena chorar, e todas elas foram por causa de Itachi. Ela sentia a falta dele, mesmo nunca tendo o visto ou abraçado.

- O que você esperava, Sasuke? Ela nasceu órfã de pai. É natural que sinta a dor disso. – ela disse em um tom friamente cortante.

- Eu sei, Sakura, eu sei.

- Presumo que você não viajou do País do Fogo até aqui só para me contar uma história triste sobre minha filha. Vá direto ao ponto.

- Por que você ficou tão amarga? – ele perguntou, atônito. Será que ela não sentia mais nada por ele? Nem um sentimento de amizade?

Sakura riu. Do jeito cruel que ele vira Panji rir algumas vezes.

- Primeiro, porque um idiota me largou no meio da noite em um banco de concreto para se juntar ao Sannin decadente e traidor. Segundo, porque o mesmo idiota me tirou o que eu mais amava na vida.

Sasuke a encarou, triste. O antigo brilho que aqueles orbes esmeralda tinham não existia mais. Como uma chama que lentamente se apaga, até se extinguir.

- Sabe, Sakura, eu me arrependi de ter te deixado naquele dia. Meses depois eu reparei isso. Mas eu precisava resolver alguns assuntos. Tsunade me aceitou de volta e eu fiquei anos como espião para Konoha. Ela deveria ter contado isso.

- Isso não importa mais, sinceramente. Nunca tive raiva de você por ter ido para Orochimaru. Mas eu quis sair da vila. E na Akatsuki eu descobri que poderia ter tudo que eu sempre sonhei. Respeito, consideração, amor. – anos com aquilo entalado, e agora ela contava com sinceridade sua história para um de seus antigos companheiros, como jamais imaginou que faria. – Não queria que tivessem sido vocês os responsáveis por caçar Akatsuki no Hana. Meu plano era fazer com que vocês acreditassem que eu tivesse morrido. Mas você foi o mais insistente. Sinceramente, eu não queria ter matado Kakashi, nem visto vocês.

- Como esperava que pudéssemos desistir de você? Sabíamos que não morreria assim tão facilmente. Naruto, principalmente, sabia disso.

- Por que estamos discutindo isso? Nada vai mudar. E se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não faria nada diferente.

- Mas eu faria, é por isso que estou aqui.

Sakura o mirou com estranheza.

- Sasuke, acabou. Nossos laços foram rompidos. Eu não sou mais aquela Sakura doce e meiga que você conheceu com doze anos. E nem a empenhada médica que você viu aos quinze. Eu sou aquilo que vocês caçaram tão ferozmente quinze anos atrás. Sou Uchiha Hana. Akatsuki no Hana. Nada de Haruno Sakura.

- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Mas não é por isso que eu vim. Eu quero reparar um erro. Bom, um erro na sua visão. Mas só você pode fazer com que ele seja reparado. Pode me acompanhar?

* * *

Um clã tão poderoso como o clã Uchiha tem uma base em qualquer lugar imaginável. O que Sakura não imaginava é que eles pudessem ter uma base secreta até mesmo na Vila da Névoa.

O lugar era pequeno por fora, mas luxuoso por dentro, ninguém jamais imaginaria, vendo de fora, o que aquela casinha abandonada guardava.

Sasuke parou em frente a uma porta fechada e virou para Sakura.

- O que você me falou, naquela luta há quinze anos, ficou guardado em mim durante todo esse tempo. Mas eu guardei uma culpa a mais Sakura. Algo que ninguém nunca soube, até hoje.

Sakura sentia seu coração pulsar pesadamente contra seu peito. Não se sentia assim há anos. Por que ele fazia tanto suspense? O que a aguardava atrás daquela porta?

- Sempre tive medo de revelar isso. Mas depois que vi Panji daquele jeito, eu tomei minha decisão.

- Sasuke, do que você está falando? – ela tremia e suava frio.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, derrotado e envergonhado. Sua garganta ardia, como no prelúdio das lágrimas. Mas não as deixaria escapar.

- Depois que você fugiu dos caçadores, eu fingi que segui Neji e Naruto. Mandei um bunshin em meu lugar e fiquei naquela clareira.

- E daí? – ela gaguejou.

O Uchiha respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

A sala era bem iluminada e possuía uma infinidade de aparelhos médicos. Parecia uma espécie de enfermaria, e estava em ótimo estado, como se alguém estivesse cuidando dela esmeradamente.

Mas não foi a sala em si que Sakura viu quando ele abriu a porta. Não, isso seria a última coisa que ela repararia. O que a chamou atenção foi uma das macas, onde a maquinaria médica funcionava a todo vapor.

Uma maca onde havia um paciente.

As lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto como nunca haviam rolado antes. Chorava mais forte do que quando vira Itachi morrer.

- C-como? – ela gaguejou.

- O coração dele não parou Sakura. Eu pude sentir quando terminei o jutsu. Estava mais fraco, mas não havia parado. E ele desmaiou. Ou melhor, entrou em coma. Eu o teria matado de verdade, se não tivesse te visto daquele jeito, chorando exatamente como Panji chorou no quarto dele. Não queria ser o culpado pelo seu sofrimento, mas mesmo assim, não tive coragem de te contar. Porque queria que você voltasse para Konoha.

E ela o abraçou, com toda a intensidade que lhe era permitida.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – ela repetia, incessantemente.

Seu Itachi não havia morrido! Seu Itachi estava vivo! Ela podia curá-lo, podia tirá-lo daquele coma! Sabia que podia. E, em breve, ele estaria a seu lado mais uma vez, como se nunca tivesse saído. Como se todos aqueles quinze anos de dor tivessem sido apenas um pesadelo que parecia interminável.

E Sasuke sorriu. Era a primeira coisa certa que ele fazia em anos. Era a primeira coisa certa que ele fazia em sua vida. Ela era mais importante para ele do que qualquer vingança. Panji estava certa, a vingança era uma preocupação dos fracassados, e ele não era um.

Não, ele era um Uchiha. Ele era forte, tinha amigos maravilhosos, tinha um irmão – Naruto – e mais que tudo, ele tinha um filho para criar. Sua família estava se reconstruindo. Tinha uma sobrinha, seu irmão voltaria em breve. E estava na hora de eles voltarem a ser como eram antes.

Seria difícil. Mas era o certo a se fazer.

- Sasuke. – ele ouviu Sakura o chamar. – Alguém já te contou porque ele fez tudo aquilo?

Claro que ele sabia do que ela estava falando.

- Sim. Tsunade me contou.

Sakura sorriu.

- Não tenho palavras para te agradecer. – ela chorou. – Eu sei que foi, e ainda é, um sacrifício muito grande para você.

- Sinceramente, não precisa. Mas... – ele hesitou. – Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Claro que pode.

- Me perdoa? Por tudo?

Ela pôs as mãos no rosto dele, afastando as mechas de cabelos negros, obrigando-o a encarar seus olhos. Que brilhavam mais uma vez.

- Eu não preciso te perdoar, Sasuke. A única coisa que você fez para me magoar foi matar Itachi. Mas você não o matou.

Ele beijou sua testa e puxou-a num abraço apertado.

- Eu nunca quis te magoar.

Ela retribuiu o abraço, e se sentiu feliz por estar ali, abraçando um de seus melhores amigos, depois de tanto tempo longe.

- Naruto sente sua falta.

- Eu também sinto falta dele. Muita.

- Não pode fazer uma visita, pelo menos?

Sakura riu. Não sarcasticamente, ou cruelmente. Simplesmente uma risada. Uma risada de divertimento.

- Não acho que posso fazer isso, Sasuke-kun. Uma guerra pode começar só se souberem que Panji é minha filha. Se eu aparecer lá não acha que seria meio suspeito? Logo quando todos suspeitam disso?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Sim, seria. Mas ele ficará feliz de saber que você está bem.

Sakura sorriu.

- Aquele Hyuuga, que estava com você quando eu fui a Konoha, é filho dele, não é?

Sasuke assentiu.

- E você? Também tem filhos?

- Sim. Fugaku.

Sakura deu uma risadinha. Era bem típico dele mesmo, dar o nome de seu pai a seu primogênito.

- E quem é sua esposa?

- Sou viúvo, Sakura. Mas a mãe do Fugaku é a Ino.

A Haruno não conseguiu conter uma crise de risos.

- Ino? Ela deve ter ficado muito feliz!

- Nem tanto. – ele suspirou. – Ela queria o Sai, eu queria você, nos casamos para não ficarmos sozinhos.

E tão rápida quanto veio, a crise se foi.

- Tinha me esquecido que o Deidara matou o Sai. Aliás, tinha me esquecido de muitas coisas...

- Bom... Acho que é melhor eu ir, então. – Sasuke declarou, olhando para o corpo adormecido de seu irmão.

Sakura cruzou os braços e o encarou.

- Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você me dar um trabalhão desses e depois fugir? Você fica. Preciso de um enfermeiro.

E como ele poderia dizer não a ela? Por mais estranha que aquela situação toda fosse, – e sabia que ainda ia piorar – ele mesmo sabia que não queria largá-la sozinha ali. Era bom ter sua companhia depois de tudo.

Ela também fazia parte de sua família. E ele estava disposto a não perder a chance de continuar a ter uma família.

Não dessa vez.


	13. As crianças da Folha

Olá! Devo começar dizendo que vocês me fizeram muito feliz com as reviews do último cap! #olhinhos brilhando# Deu até uma vontade a mais de continuar escrevendo! Muito obrigada!

Esse cap é mais como um filler, mas acho que vocês vão gostar. Cap 13 terá mais sobre nosso querido Itachi!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Uchiha Madazitah, Cy-chan, sango7higurashi, Daianelm, DarkAngel16694, Luna Stuart, Pequena Perola, Loredana Cullen, Kaemily, n1ckydant3s e Tia Kirie!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XII – ****As crianças da Folha **

Fugaku saltou da sua cama e correu para o quarto de seu pai. Vazio. Com uma pequena nota na cabeceira: _Tive que viajar. Se precisar de alguma coisa, fale com Panji_. O pequeno fez uma careta. Custava ter dado um aviso de verdade?

Mas não tinha tempo para desperdiçar. Saiu do quarto de seu pai e correu para o quarto de hóspedes, ao lado do que o patriarca Uchiha ocupava. Também estava vazio.

- Ótimo. – ele suspirou. – Estou sozinho.

- Por que está acordado? Ainda é cedo. – a voz de Panji soou atrás do menino, com uma leve irritação.

- Panji nee-chan! – ele exclamou, meio confuso. – Mas seu quarto está vazio!

- Me mudei para o andar de baixo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu quis.

Fugaku bufou. Odiava quando ela dava essas respostas vazias e idiotas.

- Você vai ter que sair comigo! – ele disse.

- Não vou não.

- Vai sim!!!

- Não sou sua mãe, nem sua babá. Não preciso sair com você.

- Mas o papai disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa era para falar com você.

- Coisas que incluam suas necessidades de vida. Não vou sair com você, tenho mais o que fazer. – e desceu as escadas.

Fugaku correu atrás dela, tagarelando incansavelmente.

- Hoje é o dia que meus amigos, filhos dos amigos do meu pai se encontrão! A gente faz isso duas vezes por ano!

Panji ignorou e começou a preparar seu café da manhã.

- O papai sempre ia comigo! Mas ele não está aqui.

- Vá sozinho. Não é um bebê.

- Mas eu não posso andar sozinho pela Vila.

- Você vai para a Academia sozinho todo dia. E você conhece todo mundo, não é perigoso.

- Onegai!

- Não. – ela disse, indiferente, mordendo uma maçã. – Já disse, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Mas eu tenho que ir!

- Vá sozinho!

- Mas meu pai nunca me deixou ir sozinho.

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo. E você sempre anda sozinho, por que toda essa crise agora? Não estou entendendo.

- É que ninguém chega lá sozinho. Não quero ir sozinho. Minha mãe me levava quando ela estava...

Mas ele não quis terminar sua frase. Doía lembrar daquilo. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

Panji suspirou. Ela conhecia aquela sensação.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Arigatou, Panji nee-chan! – e pulou, dando um abraço na menina.

- Não me toque. – ela reclamou. – Já disse, não sou sua babá, nem sua parente ou nada disso.

Bom, aquela não era bem uma afirmação que ela poderia ter feito. Mas aquela criança nem desconfiava de nada, e era bom que as coisas continuassem daquele jeito. Já era suficiente que Sasuke soubesse daquelas coisas.

* * *

Era pior, muito pior do que ela imaginara. Aquilo era uma reunião de velhos amigos e seus filhos. O que ela estava fazendo ali mesmo? Ela não fazia parte daquela vila! Maldita criança!

- Panji, que faz aqui? – a voz de Kakashi invadiu seus ouvidos.

- Essa criança insuportável não quis vir sozinha. – ela resmungou.

Kakashi riu.

- A grande Fantasma da Névoa em uma reunião de crianças. Meigo.

- Cala a boca. Você também está aqui.

- Sim, minha prima me arrastou.

Mas que coincidência! Ela também estava ali por causa de um primo. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse disso.

- Aquela menina sentada, afiando uma kunai, é Hyuuga Ayaka, filha de Hyuuga Neji, meu tio.

Panji olhou para a menina. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em dois coques laterais, ela era muito branca e tinha os olhos perolados do Byakugan. Aparentava ter uns dez anos.

- Agora, será que alguém pode me explicar porque eu fui puxada para esse lugar? – ela perguntou ao Hyuuga, completamente entediada.

- É tradição que os mais velhos tragam as crianças para essa reunião. Fugaku é muito ligado a tradições. Todo Uchiha é.

Panji revirou os olhos.

- Quer que eu lhe apresente às crianças? – Kakashi perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Farei de qualquer forma. – e começou: - Os dois ali no balanço são os Nara, Miaka e Hideki.

Hideki tinha cabelos loiros e olhos verde-musgo e parecia o tipo de criança insuportável que não fica quieta nem um único momento, aparentava seus cinco anos. Miaka tinha os cabelos castanhos e os olhos da mesma cor e, ao contrário do irmão, parecia ser muito preguiçosa. Aparentava a mesma idade de Hyuuga Ayaka.

- Os gêmeos que estão brincando com filhotes de cachorro são os Inuzuka, Kotarô e Kyosuke.

Ambos tinham os cabelos e os olhos castanhos, uns seis anos, provavelmente. Um brincava com um filhote de labrador e outro com um filhote de huscky siberiano.

- A menina em cima da árvore, olhando a colméia de abelhas é Aburame Matsuri.

Ela aparentava ter nove anos e se vestia de um jeito peculiar. Um enorme casaco de gola alta, que ia até seu nariz. Também usava óculos escuros. Seus cabelos eram de um castanho quase negro.

- Por que vocês se dão ao trabalho de se reunir para essas coisas? – Panji perguntou, incrédula. – Eles não estão nem brincando juntos! Cada um está perdido em seu mundo pessoal!

Kakashi sorriu.

- Você não entende. Eles são a futura elite de Konoha.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Nem sabem se eles darão bons ninjas.

- Seus pais foram, então eles serão também.

- Isso é ridículo. São apenas crianças. Duvido que os menores ao menos saibam o que é um jutsu de verdade.

- Claro que não sabem. São pequenos demais.

- Eu aprendi meu primeiro com cinco.

- Você não teve infância.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para ele. Com quem ele achava que estava falando?

- Não precisei disso que você chama de infância. Aposto que você não dura três segundos em uma luta contra mim.

- Quer comprovar sua tese? – Kakashi perguntou, um sorriso desafiador brincando em seus lábios.

- Vou te machucar, e acho que não devo machucar o filho do hokage.

- Esqueça isso. Pense que eu sou mais um dos que você caça.

- Nesse caso você morre.

Ele riu e ela cruzou os braços. Era uma proposta interessante. Seria uma luta de quinze segundos, mas era mais interessante do que ficar observando um bando de crianças autistas.

- Está com medo? – ele perguntou.

Ela riu.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter proposto isso.

- Sem chakra, sem jutsus, certo?

- Só taijutsu. Você morre mesmo assim.

E começaram. Kakashi saltou para uma árvore e antes que pudesse pensar em seu próximo movimento, Panji estava atrás dele e o derrubou da árvore com um chute, fazendo-o cair de cara na grama.

- Eu disse que você ia se machucar. – ela zombou.

Ele rapidamente se levantou e limpou a lama que se grudara em seu rosto. Pulou de volta para a árvore, mas ela sumira. E apareceu por suas costas mais uma vez. Mas ele conseguiu se virar e apertar um dos pontos de chakra.

- Técnica de taijutsu dos Hyuuga. Você está usando seu Byakugan, é contra as regras.

- Você me jogou de uma árvore. – ele argumentou, enquanto continuavam a lutar, perto um do outro.

- Coitadinho do bebê. – ela zombou.

- Você é insuportável.

- Muito obrigada.

E com um chute, imprensou-o contra o chão.

- Fim do jogo, Hyuuga.

Ele suspirou.

- Ou não. – e se soltou, derrubando-a no processo e caindo mais uma vez, em cima dela.

Ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo forte, e os olhos perolados fixos nos dela. E Kakashi simplesmente não se mexeu, apenas ficou encarando-a, como se enfeitiçado.

- Vai mesmo ficar em cima de mim? – ela perguntou, aborrecida.

Ele corou e se levantou, oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Ela recusou a oferta e se levantou sozinha.

- Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, indiferente. – Apenas não faça de novo.

- E se eu fizer? – ele desafiou.

- Você passará por uma experiência dolorosa que jamais esquecerá.

- Você não terá coragem.

- Você que pensa.

E Kakashi viu os olhos dela brilharem de um jeito diferente, mais perigosos do que já eram normalmente. Uma sombra avermelhada passou por eles.

- Você tem algum dojutsu? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Não.

- Estranho. Seus olhos são diferentes. Quem possui dojutsus tem olhos diferentes. Só agora eu reparei, você tem os olhos parecidos com o de Sasuke-senpai.

- Você anda conversando demais com seu tio.

- Você fia agressiva quando te fazem perguntas assim. Está escondendo alguma coisa, não está?

- O que você tem com isso? – ela grunhiu.

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Nada. Apenas... Não, nada. Quer lutar de novo?

- Você quer mesmo se machucar?

- É. Eu quero.

Mas o que ele queria mesmo era ficar mais um pouco perto dela, e descobrir os segredos que aqueles orbes negros não revelavam, de maneira nenhuma.

* * *

- Por que ele está lutando com ela? – Ayaka perguntou. – É tão óbvio que ele vai perder.

- Por que diz isso? – Fugaku disse.

- Ela é Kirigakure no Yuurei. – Ayaka disse, censurando o Uchiha por não saber alo tão óbvio. – Ninguém, nunca a derrotou.

- Isso é ridículo. – Nara Miaka se manifestou. – Todo mundo já perdeu uma luta. Ela não pode ser tão diferente.

- Ela é diferente. – Ayaka voltou a dizer. – Não conseguem ver? Tem algo especial que gira ao redor dela.

- Ayaka-chan, você é a única aqui que tem um Byakugan. – Miaka reclamou.

- Vocês são muito complicados. – Aburame Matsuri decretou. – Eles estão lutando porque ele gosta dela.

- Isso não faz o menor sentido, Matsuri-chan. – Ayaka disse, revirando os olhos.

- Preste bem atenção na luta, Ayaka-chan. – Matsuri continuou. – Ela está lutando sem fazer muito esforço, porque é obviamente mais forte. Mas ele está fazendo um grande esforço para acompanhar o ritmo dele, e quando tem chance de chegar perto o suficiente, ele cai em cima dela, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada e tivesse caído por acidente.

- Isso é ridículo. – Miaka disse, incrédula.

- Mas ela tem razão. – Fugaku disse.

- Ouvi meu pai dizer que essa garota, a Fantasma, não disse nada no interrogatório. Seu passado é completamente desconhecido. Assim como sua origem. Acho que ele mandou o Kakashi nii-chan investigá-la. – Ayaka disse.

- Então sua pergunta está respondida, Ayaka-chan. – Miaka disse. – Ele está lutando contra ela para pegar as informações. Se você já sabia por que perguntou? Parem de ser tão problemáticos!

- Você que é preguiçosa, Miaka-chan! – a Hyuuga se defendeu.

- Um dia vocês entenderão, minhas crinaças. – a voz de Hinata foi uma grande surpresa para as crianças.

- Por que diz isso, tia Hinata? – Ayaka perguntou.

Hinata sorriu.

- São muito novos. Apenas isso. Agora voltem a brincar.

E eles obedeceram, de cara amarrada. Por que adultos sempre tinham a mesma desculpa? "Vocês são novos demais, é complicado demais para vocês"? Quem sabe, quando eles próprios fossem adultos, descobririam a resposta...

* * *

- Por que você fica perguntando coisas? – Panji se estressou. – Isso é uma luta não um jogo de respostas!

- Eu pergunto porque você não me responde.

- E nem vou!

- Por que não?

- Não é da sua conta! Você é pior que Hyuuga Neji!

- Não vou contar nada para ele. Prometo! Por que não me fala alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa serve!

- Pra que você quer saber da minha vida? Não sou nada sua!

- Mas eu gosto de você. Poderíamos ser amigos.

Aquela frase a pegou desprevenida. Só podia ser piada. Nenhuma pessoa normal diria que gosta dela, ou queria ser sua amiga. Qual era o problema das pessoas daquela vila? Fugaku parecia realmente gostar dela como um membro da família, e agora ouvia essa frase absurda do Hyuuga.

- Você não quer ser meu amigo. Já te disse o que eu fiz com as últimas pessoas que chamei de amigos.

- Por que você é assim? Por que se priva de contato com outras pessoas?

- Porque as pessoas me aborrecem. Como você está fazendo agora.

- Ninguém é sozinho. Você não pode ser tão diferente.

- Tenho uma pessoa, e isso me basta.

- Por que matou seus amigos?

- Já disse que não é da sua conta!

- Vai, por favor! Ao menos me conte isso!

- Não posso.

Não podia contar, mas sua mente a levou para aquele dia, quando tinha nove anos.

_- Incrível. – um menino disse, irado. – Por que você pode e nós não? Começamos a Academia juntos! Ainda não conseguimos nos formar e você agora é jounin! Por que essa diferença?_

_- Porque eu sou diferente de vocês. – Panji respondeu._

_- A gente sabe disso. – uma menina disse. – Você é uma aberração._

_- Como disse, Misora-chan? – Panji perguntou, com um olhar ameaçador._

_- É isso mesmo. Nós descobrimos tudo. Você é filha de Uchiha Itachi e Uchiha Hana, dois traidores da Vila Oculta da Folha e integrantes da Akatsuki. Por isso é assim. – a menina de nome Misora disse, debochada._

_- E pretendemos contar para todos da vila. – o menino disse. – Para que todos saibam que você é perigosa e filha de traidores._

_Pobres crianças. Brincaram com o que não deveriam. O que queriam revelar era um segredo que ela mesma jurara que protegeria, para benefício não só dela, mas também de sua mãe._

_Antes que pudessem reagir, Panji sacou uma kunai e ativou seu sharingan. Rapidamente cortou as gargantas dos dois._

_Uma dor imensurável a tomou, e seus olhos arderam. Fechou-os, desesperada de estar sentindo aquilo. Quando os abriu novamente, via tudo de um jeito diferente._

_Seu Mangekyou despertara._

- Eles brincaram com o que não deviam. E pagaram por isso. – Panji disse friamente. – Agora chega dessa brincadeira. Você já me chateou o suficiente por um dia.

E dito isso, desapareceu em penas, como fizera da última vez.


	14. Despertar

Capítulo 13 on! XD Espero que gostem desse aqui.

**Momento Propaganda:** Estou postando uma KakaSaku! O nome é _Dearest_ e já está no meu profile! Quem se interessar, dê uma conferida!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Pequena Perola, lloo 161, Daianelm, Uzu Hiina, Tia Kirie, Uchiha Madazitah, Miuki Haruno, sango7higurashi e Darknee-chan!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XIII – ****Despertar**

Quando Sakura acordou, notou que não estava no mesmo lugar onde tinha adormecido. Seu corpo descansava em um colchão macio e estava coberto por uma grossa coberta de lã.

No entanto, lembrava-se de ter caído no sono desconfortavelmente apoiada na beirada da maca de Itachi.

- Bom dia. – a voz tão conhecida soou, a poucos metros dela.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – ela respondeu, espreguiçando-se.

O Uchiha carregava sacolas de compras.

- Aonde foi? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Tem um pequeno vilarejo aqui perto. Fica mais longe que Kirigakure, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de ser visto por nenhum ninja da Névoa.

- E o que você pretende fazer com toda essa comida?

- Nosso almoço, é claro. Ou você pretende trabalhar de estômago vazio?

Sakura sorriu. Aquele Sasuke atencioso era estranho para ela. Não estava acostumada.

- E você sabe cozinhar? – ela perguntou em um tom de desdém.

Sasuke sorriu desafiadoramente.

- Esqueceu que eu tenho uma criança de sete anos para cuidar?

Sakura riu.

- É, esqueci.

Ele saiu do pequeno cômodo e se dirigiu à pequena cozinha acoplada, deixando Sakura sozinha com o outro Uchiha.

Ela se aproximou de seu Itachi e pôs sua mão na testa dele. Fagulhas de chakra azulado começaram a aparecer.

- Me diga, qual seu problema? – ela murmurou para si mesma enquanto procurava o motivo pelo qual Itachi continuava desacordado depois de todo aquele tempo.

Às vezes, inconscientemente, nossos corpos forçavam o coma para fugir de alguma situação, ou para descanso. Mas as feridas do Uchiha mais velho já estavam todas curadas, e não era possível que seu corpo ainda estivesse cansado depois de quinze anos.

- Não entendo... – ela suspirou.

- Algum problema? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim e não. O corpo dele está completamente curado, e mesmo assim ele não acorda! Não entendo por que. Já era para ele ter acordado. Assim que o dano interno tivesse se curado, ele deveria ter saído desse estado de coma. E essas feridas provavelmente se curaram há uns dez anos, no mínimo!

Sasuke deu de ombros. O que poderia dizer? Ele não entendia nada de medicina ninja e nem desconfiava do motivo que fazia seu irmão ficar dormindo. Qualquer coisa que falasse seria extremamente inútil e frustrante.

A Haruno bufou e concentrou chakra em suas mãos. Lentamente, foi vasculhando todo o corpo de Itachi, tentando achar a fonte de seu problema.

- Foi um Chidori que você usou naquele dia, não foi? – ela perguntou.

- Sim. Junto com a espada.

- Certo. Os danos externos da espada estão completamente curados. Os danos internos do Chidori também. Foi por causa desses danos que a mente de Itachi o conduziu ao coma. – ela parou por um momento, pensando. – Ele já estava esgotado naquele dia. Qualquer tipo de esforço teria forçado demais seus poderes. Sua mente estava tão desgastada que provavelmente o processo saiu errado. Só pode ter sido isso.

- Vou fingir que entendi o que você disse, - Sasuke disse, rindo. – e te perguntar o que pode ser feito para ativar a mente dele de novo.

Sakura riu.

- A mente dele nunca teve oportunidade de descansar, entende? Ela já estava tão esgotada que a única coisa que pôde fazer foi forçar esse coma, e depois ela simplesmente apagou.

- E?

- E ela precisa de um estímulo para ser acordada.

Sasuke bufou. Se era só isso, por que ela não foi direto ao ponto, ao invés de tentar explicar coisas que ele jamais entenderia por completo?

- Que tipo de estímulo? – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar a leve irritação que se apoderara dele.

- Não sei. Vou ter que ir tentando até conseguir acordá-lo.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar de mim, estarei na cozinha fazendo o almoço. – e sumiu pela porta da pequena cozinha.

Sakura revirou os olhos e concentrou chakra nas mãos mais uma vez. Quanto mais rápido ela descobrisse que tipo de estímulo ele precisava, mais rápido o teria de volta. Ao pensar nisso, seu coração disparou.

Ela teria seu Itachi de volta. Depois de quinze anos chorando por sua morte, ela o teria de volta como se todos aqueles anos tivessem sido apenas um pesadelo de mau gosto. Ela teria tudo que lhe fora privado durante todo aquele tempo. Panji teria o pai que sempre quis. Quão maravilhoso poderia ser?

Sem notar, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto pálido.

Ela poderia se casar com ele, finalmente.

Da porta da cozinha, Sasuke observava tudo, em silêncio. Seus sentimentos se misturavam e o confundiam. Por um lado, estava feliz ao ver que ela seria feliz mais uma vez. Por outro, estava triste porque sabia que agora a perderia de vez. Nunca tivera chance alguma, e assim que seu irmão acordasse, suas chances que eram nulas se transformariam em negativas.

Mas sabia disso quando tomara suas decisões. E não havia tempo para lamentar. Ele estava cansado de estragar tudo. Já era hora de ele finalmente consertar alguma coisa.

Ele foi até ela e a abraçou gentilmente.

- Logo, tudo voltará ao normal, Sakura.

Ela sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Sim, eu sei.

Ele se abaixou lentamente e tocou de leve os lábios dela com os seus. E voltou para sua cozinha.

Sakura ficou apenas olhando, imaginando quão difícil estava sendo tudo aquilo para ele. Ela ainda não tinha parado para pensar nisso.

- Me desculpe, Sasuke. – ela disse, olhando para ele, que estava virado de costas para ela.

- Não é você que tem que se desculpar. Fui eu quem estragou tudo quando você me amava. Estou apenas pagando o preço de meus atos. – ele disse, sem se virar para ela. – Agora volte a seu trabalho.

E ela obedeceu, voltando sua atenção mais uma vez para seu paciente adormecido.

Os danos mentais eram visíveis. Quando acordasse, ele poderia ter uma série de problemas, como amnésia.

Durante as horas que se seguiram, ela tentou tudo que sabia para fazer a mente dele despertar. Mas nada a estimulava nem um pouco, e ela não conseguia entender por que. O que faltava? Do que ele precisava?

- Sasuke! – ela gritou, assuntando-o.

- Que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Fale-me qualquer coisa que você saiba sobre seu clã.

- Como assim? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Qualquer coisa que você tenha ouvido quando era criança. Técnicas, poderes, situações, qualquer coisa que me ajude a descobrir do que ele precisa para acordar.

Ele pensou por um momento, vasculhando sua mente, tentando achar qualquer coisa que se encaixasse no que ela havia pedido.

- Não faço nem idéia, Sakura. Não sei o que você quer exatamente. Não sei o que ele quer!

- Existia algum jutsu que bloqueasse a mente?

- Não que eu saiba. O Itachi gostava muito de trancar suas coisas, já te disse isso. Como o quarto dele, que só a Panji conseguiu abrir.

- Só o próprio chakra abre, não é isso?

- Sim.

Ela pensou por um momento.

- Concentre seu chakra em suas mãos. – ela mandou.

- Hein?

- Apenas faça.

Ele fechou os olhos e fez o que ela mandou. A luz azulada parecia cobrir sua mão direita.

- Agora a encoste na testa de Itachi e tente estimular a mente dele.

- E como eu faço isso?

- Apenas concentre-se e procure por alguma coisa.

- Sakura, isso não faz o menor sentido! – ele reclamou, beirando o desespero.

- Apenas faça! – ela repetiu, ameaçadoramente.

Sasuke bufou e encostou sua mão na testa de Itachi. Imediatamente sentiu como se um mundo inteiro estivesse se conectando a ele. Podia sentir a força de sua mente, torrentes de memórias invadiram sua própria mente, confundindo-o.

E tão rápida quanto veio, a conexão foi embora, como se nunca tivesse existido, e sua mão pareceu queimar em contato com a pele de seu irmão.

- Como foi? – Sakura perguntou, ansiosa.

- Não sei.

Mas a resposta que ela queria veio mais rápida do que esperara. Ouviu um gemido leve e olhou imediatamente para Itachi. Seus olhos começavam a se abrir, lentamente.

Ela poderia ter gritado de emoção, pulado em cima dele e chorado torrencialmente. Mas ela não teve nem vontade de fazê-lo. Aquele comportamento era típico da antiga Sakura e não de Akatsuki no Hana.

Ela apenas ficou observando, olhos arregalados, enquanto os olhos negros de Itachi começavam a aparecer.

- Arrgh. – ele resmungou, tentando se sentar na maca.

Segurou sua cabeça, com força e olhou a seu redor.

- O que aconteceu? Eu não deveria estar em uma clareira completamente ensangüentado e... morto?

Sakura sorriu abertamente.

- Itachi...

Ele a mirou com estranheza, como se fosse louca.

- Que foi? Parece que não me vê há...

- Quinze anos. – ela completou, chorosa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e voltou seu olhar para Sasuke.

- Você deveria ter me matado.

Sasuke bufou.

- Vou deixar ela te explicar tudo.

E saiu do prédio.

- O que aconteceu aqui? Estávamos em Otogakure. Ele _realmente_ deveria ter me matado. Eu me lembro do Chidori, e lembro que você chegou nesse exato momento.

Sakura o olhava, encantada. Era a primeira vez que o ouvia falando tanto. Seria uma das conseqüências do coma?

- Sua mente te forçou a um coma. Você está dormindo, desde aquele dia.

- E quanto tempo isso faz?

- Quinze longos anos.

Os olhos do Uchiha se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Impossível.

- Desculpe-me, Itachi, mas é verdade.

- E por que você só me acordou agora? – ele perguntou, horrorizado.

- Eu pensava que você tinha morrido naquele dia. Sasuke te salvou sem que eu soubesse.

Agora sim ele estava perplexo. Seu irmãozinho, que passara a vida tentando matá-lo salvara-o da morte? Não fazia o menor sentido.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Por minha causa. – Sakura respondeu.

- E por que só agora que ele te avisou?

Ela hesitou. Ele teria que saber de Panji, era claro. Mas que tipo de reação teria a essa informação? Afinal, ele tinha uma filha de quinze anos.

- Porque Panji-chan está hospedada na casa dele, em Konoha.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E quem é Panji?

Sakura respirou fundo. Seu coração acelerou e sentiu suas bochechas arderem, como se em brasa.

- Sakura, responda. – ele mandou, impaciente.

- Panji é minha filha.

- Você se casou? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Não, Itachi. Naquele dia, quando eu fui embora, porque você mandou, eu passei mal na estrada e descobri que estava grávida. Panji é nossa filha.


	15. Mudanças

Novo cap, o mais rápido que eu consegui. Espero que vocês tenham achado que foi rápido o suficiente. Prometo não demorar muito, mas Eclipse vai ocupar todo meu espaço de tempo até eu terminar, me perdoem!! Amo vocês, okay?

Agradecimento às reviews: _Pequena Perola, Loredana Cullen, Bruna, Darknee-chan, DarkAngel 16694, sango7higurashi, Tia Kirie, Uzu Hiina, lloo 161, Daianelm e Kaemily!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XIV – ****Mudanças **

Dias bons são raros. Principalmente quando você é uma garota de quinze anos, há dias de distância de casa, extremamente poderosa e entediada. E, principalmente, um dia pode ser muito ruim quando o pior tempo resolve aparecer.

A neve visitava Konoha pela primeira vez na estação.

Panji estava parada na janela da sala, observando os flocos pálidos caindo na grama verde. O ar estava gélido e ligeiramente úmido, e seu semblante expressava uma dureza fora de seu normal.

- Quer brincar de guerra na neve, nee-chan? – a voz de Fugaku chegou a seus ouvidos, animada como sempre.

- Não. – ela respondeu secamente.

Fugaku deu de ombros e correu para a porta, mas antes de sair ele parou e olhou para a kunoichi.

- Kakashi nii-chan disse que queria falar com você.

- Problema dele.

O pequeno Uchiha suspirou.

- Posso falar para ele vir aqui?

Panji deu de ombros e se sentou no chão, lendo um imenso pergaminho de aparência envelhecida. O cheiro de mofo chegava ao nariz de Fugaku.

- Você não parece bem hoje, nee-chan.

- Que quer dizer?

- Parece que você está doente, não sei. Quer que eu chame alguém?

Panji bufou. Que pirralho mais presunçoso!

- Apenas vá brincar com seus amiguinhos, Gaku-chan. Já tenho problemas demais sozinha aqui com você sem que eu tenha que ouvir suas tagarelices incessantes.

Fugaku fez um muxoxo e fez o que ela mandou. Ela estava muito irritada, não queria piorar ainda mais sua situação.

Panji suspirou aliviada quando viu o menino fora da mansão Uchiha. Começava a pensar que Sasuke tinha fugido e mentira para ela. Por que ele estava demorando tanto? O que poderia ser tão importante a ponto de fazê-lo largar seu único herdeiro nas mãos da melhor assassina do mundo ninja?

Ela esperava que fosse algo realmente importante, porque ser babá não era algo que ela gostava de fazer. Ainda mais quando a criança em questão parecia _gostar_ realmente dela.

Foi nesse momento que ela sentiu uma presença que não deveria estar ali. E no segundo seguinte, uma figura de máscara apareceu dentro da sala.

- Motosuwa, acertei? – ela perguntou, mirando os trajes de caçador do ninja.

- Isso mesmo, Kirigakure no Yuurei.

Panji conhecia-o bem. Era o tipo de ninja que vivia debaixo das asas do Kage de sua vila e fazia qualquer coisa que ele mandasse. Motosuwa costumava ser muito útil como pombo correio do Mizukage, mesmo sendo um oinin relativamente poderoso.

- Por que ele te mandou aqui?

- Ele quer detalhes.

- Fale para ele que a próxima vez que isso acontecer eu saio de Konoha e vou pessoalmente fazer uma visita.

- Não entendo, Yuurei. _Isso _o que?

- Visitinhas de mensageiros.

Motosuwa assentiu.

- Ele também me pediu para perguntar como anda o plano principal.

Panji se levantou e segurou o ninja pela gola. Arrancou sua máscara e encarou seus olhos castanho-amarelados.

- Você não deu sorte hoje, Motosuwa. Me pegou no pior dia possível.

O Mangekyou Sharingan brincou nos olhos dela, girando a uma velocidade incrível. Motosuwa soltou um gemido de dor e apagou por um momento, acordando no segundo seguinte.

- Passarei sua mensagem a ele, Kirigakure no Yuurei.

- Que bom. – e o soltou, deixando-o cair no chão de madeira com um baque surdo.

Ele se levantou e cambaleou, esforçando-se ao máximo para sair da mansão Uchiha e, principalmente, para sair da vila.

E foi só quando ele saiu que Panji reparou que alguém estava parado na porta da mansão, olhando para ela com uma expressão assustada. Não podia ser ninguém pior.

Era Hyuuga Kakashi.

* * *

Itachi observava Sakura dormir, na mesma cama em que ficaram tanto tempo juntos, na época que seus olhos falharam.

A notícia que ela lhe dera ainda girava em sua mente, confundindo-o. Já não era natural para ele sentir aqueles quinze anos a mais em suas costas, sem ter vivenciado nenhum deles, saber que tinha uma filha com esse mesmo número de anos o deixara atordoado.

Simplesmente, não tivera uma reação às palavras de Sakura. Quando ela disse que tinha uma filha, sentiu uma amargura intensa se apoderar dele, depois, quando ela corrigiu sua fala, ele simplesmente não sentiu. Ter um filho era algo que ele jamais imaginara, mesmo depois de pedir Sakura em casamento, ele imaginara que teria uns cinco ou seis anos com ela antes de ter um bebê.

Mas, pensando bem, ele não tinha um bebê. O que soava meio triste. Ele perdera uma vida inteira de uma menina que tinha seu sangue correndo nas veias.

Queria conhecê-la, queria saber como ela era. Queria saber o que ela acharia dele. E, por mais incrível que tal afirmação pareça, estava inseguro se ela conseguiria aceitá-lo como pai. Ele, Uchiha Itachi, um dos ninjas mais poderosos de todos os tempos, preocupado com a reação de uma garotinha de quinze anos.

E o pior, ele não sabia nada sobre ela.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e levantou, deixando Sakura dormindo sozinha.

Sasuke estava na cozinha, tomando seu café, e preparando-se para partir.

- Já vai? – Itachi perguntou.

Sasuke se virou para seu irmão, sem jeito. Há anos não tinham um momento como aquele. Aliás, nunca tiveram um momento como aquele, Itachi costumava estar sempre ocupado demais.

- Sim. Panji deve estar querendo me matar por tê-la deixado tanto tempo como babá.

Itachi suspirou.

- Panji... Sasuke, como ela é?

Sasuke olhou admirado para Itachi. Era estranho que eles estivessem passando por aquele tipo de situação, de fato não era algo que ele tivesse imaginado.

- Uma versão feminina de você.

E Itachi sorriu.

- Ela abriu seu quarto.

E Itachi se sentiu orgulhoso. Sua filha tinha seu chakra. Ela era como ele, devia ser tão poderosa como ele costumava ser.

- Se quer saber sobre ela, disfarce-se e sonde as pessoas sobre Kirigakure no Yuurei.

- Kirigakure no Yuurei?

- Esse é o nome que ela ganhou do povo da Vila da Névoa. Ela é a oinin mais poderosa da vila. Aliás, ela é ninja mais poderosa da vila, até mais do que o próprio Mizukage. – Sasuke fez uma pausa e olhou para seu irmão. – Você realmente precisa conhecê-la, Itachi.

E Itachi o encarou. Seus olhos estavam inexpressivos, mas ele borbulhava por dentro. Era maravilhoso sentir tudo aquilo dentro dele.

- Como foi para você, Sasuke? Ser pai?

Sasuke sorriu.

- Ele é minha vida. A única coisa que eu tenho em meu mundo arruinado.

- Sinto muito, por tudo.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não sinta. Eu sei como foi para você, ter que fazer tudo aquilo.

- Que quer dizer? – Itachi perguntou, confuso.

- Quando Sakura me mandou usar meu chakra para te acordar, assim que eu pus minha mão em sua testa, uma torrente de pensamentos seus encheu minha mente. E eu via aquele dia, usando seus olhos. Senti toda sua dor, todo o seu sofrimento.

Itachi abaixou a cabeça. Anos e anos mantendo aquilo em segredo, só para seu irmão pôr uma mão em sua testa e descobrir tudo. Que inútil...

Sasuke suspirou. Podia entender porque Itachi perdera o brilho de seus olhos, podia entender porque ele ficara tão frio, podia entender porque se fechara dentro de si mesmo e se isolara de tudo.

- Fico feliz que você tenha encontrado a Sakura. – Sasuke disse, do nada.

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. Essa era uma afirmação que ele jamais esperava ouvir em sua vida.

- Você sabe que o que você acabou de dizer não faz sentido, não sabe? Você pode não lembrar, Sasuke, mas você gostava muito de uma menininha de cabelos róseos quando tinha cinco anos.

Sasuke abaixou a cabeça e forçou um sorriso.

- Ela é a única pessoa no mundo que conseguiria atingir seu coração depois de tudo aquilo. Ela faz isso com as pessoas, ela é como o Naruto. Um sorriso e você demolirá todas as suas barreiras e deixar que ela entre em sua vida como se sempre tivese sido parte dela.

Itachi não pôde responder. Ele estava certo. Absolutamente certo. Não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem aquela kunoichi de cabelos róseos que sabia como ser irritante, adorável, ridícula e amorosa, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Você ainda a ama. – não era uma pergunta.

- Sim. – Sasuke deu de ombros. – Você precisa dela muito mais do que eu. Ela precisa de você, não de mim. E o mais importante de tudo, eu nunca mais quero ver minha sobrinha chorar daquele jeito. Ela não foi feita para isso.

- Chorar?

- Quando ela abriu seu quarto, viu tudo ali, tudo que você era, bem em frente a seus olhos, tudo que ela jamais poderia ter. Ela chorou Itachi, o choro mais sincero e doloroso que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. E acredite, eu já vi a mãe dela chorar muitas vezes.

Pior do que o choro da Sakura. Era algo simplesmente inimaginável. Sakura chorando podia partir o coração do mais cruel dos assassinos, como Panji poderia ter sido ainda mais emotiva do que a Haruno? Era desesperador só pensar em algo assim.

- Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, - Sasuke continuou. – mas você será um ótimo pai, Itachi. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Itachi sorriu e eles ficaram se encarando. Muitas coisas foram ditas naquele silêncio, muitas desculpas foram pedidas e aceitas, muitos problemas foram resolvidos. Tudo sem uma única palavra dita.

E se abraçaram, do jeito que irmãos deveriam fazer.

- Obrigado por ter me deixado vivo. – Sasuke disse.

- Não, Sasuke, sou eu quem tem que te agradecer por _me_ deixar vivo.

E riram. Nada seria como antes, tudo mudaria radicalmente a partir daquele minuto tão diferente.

- Perdi algum acontecimento extraordinário? – a voz suave e sonolenta de Sakura invadiu os ouvidos de ambos.

- Ah sim, você perdeu. – Sasuke disse. – Mas não se importe com isso.

E Itachi sorria de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Sorria de verdade, havia felicidade naquele gesto singelo, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir também. E ele abriu os braços para ela, convidando-a a se aninhar nele mais uma vez.

E ela foi, abraçar-se a ele, como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso na vida. E se sentiu tão bem ali, tão confortável, tão quente. Podia ser assim para o resto de sua vida. Para todo o sempre.

- Eu realmente preciso ir. – Sasuke anunciou, sentindo-se um pouco triste com a cena que via.

Sakura saiu do abraço de Itachi e o abraçou. Um de seus melhores amigos. Que ela sentira tanta falta.

- Obrigada. Por tudo.

Sasuke afagou os cabelos róseos.

- Não precisa agradecer, de verdade. Mas eu realmente preciso ir. Tenho a leve impressão de que serei vítima de uma tentativa bem sucedida de assassinato se não voltar a Konoha dentro dos próximos dias.

Sakura riu.

- Pode apostar que sim. Já deve ter começado a nevar. Ela realmente odeia neve. – e então a expressão da Haruno ficou mais séria. – Ei, Sasuke, se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, pegue um frasco vermelho dentro do kit de primeiros socorros dela, tudo bem?

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Que quer dizer?

- Apenas me prometa que você vai fazer isso.

- Claro. Só não entendo.

- Obrigada. Peça para ela voltar para casa assim que puder.

- Considere o recado dado.

E Sakura sorriu mais uma vez.

Itachi e Sasuke se abraçaram mais uma vez e o Uchiha mais novo partiu, de volta à sua Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi saiu da mansão Uchiha antes mesmo de entrar nela, com uma cara assustada, como se acabasse de ver um fantasma. Bom, tecnicamente, ele havia visto uma.

- Ah, droga. – Panji resmungou, mal-humorada. Sua sorte do dia continuava simplesmente maravilhosa.

Ela pegou uma capa em seu quarto e saiu da mansão, odiando cada segundo daquele passeio ao ar livre. Não se importava com o frio, mais odiava neve.

Logo, conseguiu avistá-lo na imensidão alva de uma clareira da floresta. Algumas flores ainda resistiam ao frio, e Panji tremeu ao olhar aquelas belezas congeladas.

- Kakashi! – ela chamou.

Ele a mirou, transtornado. Seus olhos, mesmo que sempre parecessem inexpressivos, devido à sua cor, mostravam toda sua confusão e seu medo. Sim, ele estava apavorado.

- O que você é? Seu doujutsu... – ele tremia de leve.

- Sou uma Uchiha, Kakashi.

Ele empalideceu. Então era mesmo verdade. Neji estava certo, Naruto estava errado. O que ele faria agora? Tinha que contar para os outros, certo? Era sua obrigação...

- Kakashi, escute. Se alguém souber quem eu realmente sou, vão me expulsar, e você sabe o que isso implicaria, não sabe?

Sim, ele sabia.

- O que isso importa para você? – ele perguntou desconfiado. – Achei que o desejo de seu Mizukage fosse que a guerra começasse. E o mais rápido possível.

Panji não falou nada. Ele tinha razão. Esse era um pedaço de sua missão, a qual ela só aceitara por puro tédio. E nos últimos tempos em Konoha, ela andara tão ocupada que o tédio simplesmente desaparecera. Pensando nisso agora, era realmente estranha.

- Você tem razão. – ela respondeu, olhando para o nada.

- Então, o que me impede de contar?

- Não sei.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava diferente, parecia mergulhada em um mundo diferente de seu mundo habitual. E o que era ainda mais estranho, ela não parecia nem um pouco à vontade com a neve.

- O que está havendo com você?

Ela cambaleou e se sentou na neve.

- É essa maldita neve. E essas malditas flores.

Flores? Na neve? Do que ela estava falando? Mas então ele olhou em volta e viu flores arroxeadas, quase completamente congeladas. Era incrível que elas conseguissem sobreviver àquela temperatura.

- Que flores são essas? – ele perguntou, correndo para se juntar a ela.

- Panjis.

Os olhos perolados do Hyuuga se arregalaram de surpresa.

- Eu nunca saio em missão no inverno. E você é o primeiro a saber disso, então acha melhor ficar de boca fechada. – ela ameaçou.

- Ou o quê? – ele desafiou, cansado das ameaças dela.

- Ou eu te mostro o que o ninja que estava comigo quando você chegou estava sentido.

Kakashi engoliu em seco. Sabia que ela não estava brincando, e não estava muito a fim de descobrir os poderes do Sharingan usando sua própria pele.

Panji soltou um gemido e segurou a cabeça, que parecia querer explodir em mil pequenos pedacinhos.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Kakashi perguntou, cada vez mais apavorado com o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Mas ela não teve tempo de responder. Perdeu a consciência antes de sequer ouvir a pergunta.


	16. Flor congelada

Capítulo 15 on! Acho que esse foi o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi na vida, se não me falha a memória. Espero que gostem!

Agradecimento especial a Luna Stuart pela betagem desse cap!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna², lloo 161, sango7higurashi, Sabaku no AnaH, DarkAngel16694, Uzu Hiina, Tia Kirie, Anita-chan e n1ckydant3s! _Espero que todos tenham recebido minhas replies!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XV – ****Flor congelada**

- O que aconteceu?

Para a tristeza de Kakashi, não era seu pai quem chegava e sim seu tio e sua mãe. Queria contar logo para alguém o que havia descoberto, mas sabia que esse alguém tinha que ser Naruto e mais ninguém.

- Ela desmaiou, do nada.

- Como do nada? – Neji perguntou. – Se essa menina morrer aqui nós teremos muitos problemas!

E ele começou a discutir com a primeira enfermeira que apareceu para checar a paciente, quase fazendo-a chorar.

- Pare com isso, Neji. – Hinata repreendeu. – Deixe Kakashi terminar a história!

Era raro ver Hinata apreensiva, ou falando daquele jeito. A situação era realmente crítica.

- Estávamos numa clareira. E ela disse que odiava neve. Depois falou algo sobre panjis e desmaiou.

- Panjis? As flores? – Hinata perguntou.

Kakashi assentiu.

- Havia algumas na clareira. Não sabia que existiam flores que suportassem tanto frio.

- Panjis são flores especiais. – Hinata disse. – Elas florescem no inverno e agüentam temperaturas que poucas flores agüentam. De fato, uma flor congelada.

Flor congelada... Era o nome perfeito para Panji, Kakashi pensou.

- E foi só isso? – Neji perguntou.

- Foi. Ela falou nas flores, e desmaiou.

- Ótimo. – Neji praguejou. – Nenhum dos médicos sabe o que ela tem! O que faremos até essa menina acordar? E se ela não acordar?

- Não entre em pânico, Neji. – Hinata pediu.

- E Sasuke _ainda_ não voltou. – o Hyuuga ainda praguejava. – Talvez ele saiba alguma coisa!

Kakashi suspirou.

- Preciso falar com meu pai. – ele declarou.

Hinata assentiu e ele partiu.

* * *

Naruto estava em casa, pensando no que tinha acontecido a Panji quando Kakashi irrompeu pela porta, ligeiramente transtornado.

- Otou-san, preciso falar com você.

Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha. Não estava acostumado a ver seu filho naquele estado, ele sempre fora muito calmo, às vezes até frio demais, do jeito que Neji era quando tinha a mesma idade.

- Fale, Kakashi.

- A Panji... ela... ela...

- Desmaiou? Eu sei.

- Não é isso. Eu descobri quem ela é.

Naruto suspirou. Era a hora da confirmação que ele não queria ter. Ou, quem sabe, em uma remota esperança, da negação que ele tanto almejava.

- Ela é uma Uchiha.

Pronto. A confirmação.

- Como imaginávamos. Como descobriu?

- Eu a vi usando o Mangekyou com um ninja da Névoa que foi visitá-la.

- E ela sabe que você sabe?

- Sim. Eu saí correndo e ela correu atrás de mim. Foi aí que chegamos na clareira, e ela falou sobre a neve, e as flores de nome panji e desmaiou.

Naruto suspirou mais uma vez.

- Sasuke deve chegar hoje, acredito que ele possa ajudar. Ele já deve saber alguma coisa...

- Aonde ele foi, otou-san?

- Sinceramente, eu nem desconfio.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele pode não ter te dito, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabe. – Kakashi disse.

- Bom, eu acho que ele foi visitar Sakura-chan.

- Sakura? A Akatsuki no Hana?

- Sim, ela mesma.

- Por que ele faria isso? Ela é perigosa não é?

- Ela é tão perigosa para ele quanto Panji é para você.

Aquela afirmação confundiu Kakashi. Se era assim, Sasuke corria um risco de vida gigantesco.

- Otou-san, é provável que ele esteja morto então.

Naruto riu.

- Você realmente acha que a Panji te mataria?

- Claro que sim.

E Naruto ria, incontrolavelmente.

- E pensar que eu era setenta vezes menos observador que você quando tinha dezesseis anos. Eu era um pateta...

- Otou-san, é sério. Sasuke pode estar morto agora.

- Kakashi, se Panji pudesse te machucar ela já teria feito isso. Vocês lutaram outro dia, não foi? Você realmente acha que sairia vivo de uma luta contra a grande Kirigakure no Yuurei? Mesmo de olhos fechados ela o teria matado com um só golpe. Mas ela apenas se esquivou de seus ataques, deixando claro que ela era a mais forte, mas sem encostar um dedo em você.

Pensando por esse lado, Naruto estava certo. Kakashi não tinha parado para reparar isso, mas era a mais pura verdade. Ningém jamais saíra vivo de uma luta contra ela.

- Kirigakure no Yuurei... – Naruto murmurou. – Uchiha Panji.

A junção do sobrenome com o nome fez Kakashi tremer.

- Sasuke chegou. – Naruto afirmou, do nada.

E Kakashi sentiu também. O chakra do Uchiha entrando na vila.

* * *

- Otou-san! – o pequeno Fugaku gritou assim que viu seu pai entrando em casa.

- Algum problema, Gaku-kun? – Sasuke perguntou, preocupado com a súbita reação do filho.

- Panji nee-chan está no hospital!

Sasuke sentiu seu rosto empalidecer com a afirmação. Sakura sabia. Ela sabia que alguma coisa aconteceria com Panji e dera as instruções para ele. Como ela poderia saber?

Ele largou suas coisas no chão e correu para o hospital, lembrando-se das exatas palavras que a Haruno dissera antes de ele partir para Konoha. _"Ei, Sasuke, se acontecer alguma coisa com ela, pegue um frasco vermelho dentro do kit de primeiros socorros dela, tudo bem?"_

- Tsunade-sama! – ele exclamou ao ver que a Godaime estava ao lado de Panji, que ardia em febre. – O que ela tem?

- Ninguém sabe. Ela desmaiou, simplesmente.

Ele viu os pertences da menina todos em cima de uma mesa. Correu para eles e procurou pela bolsa de primeiros socorros. Dentro dela, não foi nada difícil achar o tal frasco vermelho que Sakura descrevera.

- Dê isso a ela. – ele disse.

Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Como sabe sobre esse frasco?

- Tsunade-sama, perdoe-me, mas isso aqui é uma emergência, certo? Apenas dê isso a ela. Eu sei que vai ajudar.

Tsunade continuava desconfiada, mas obedeceu. Despejou o conteúdo do frasco no lugar do soro, o líquido iria direto para o sistema circulatório da jovem kunoichi.

- Isso aqui tem a cara da Sakura, Sasuke. Como você sabia sobre ele? E por que ele estava com a menina?

Sasuke suspirou. Lidar com antigos mestres era algo que nunca dava certo. Claro que Tsunade reconheceria qualquer coisa que derivasse da Haruno, fora ela quem lhe ensinara tudo! O que diria? Como explicaria?

- Não me diga que essa menina é...

Não havia escapatória, ele teria que contar.

- Ela é filha de Sakura, Tsunade-sama.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos cor de mel da Godaime. Filha de Sakura. Filha de sua mais querida aluna.

- Ela é uma Uchiha? – a voz dela falhou em sua garganta. – Ela é filha de Itachi?

- Tente não pensar nessas coisas, Tsunade-sama. Onegai.

Tsunade virou os olhos para Panji e percebeu que os olhos da menina começavam a se abrir. A febre cedia lentamente.

- Droga... – ela praguejou, cerrando os dentes. – Por favor, digam-me que eu não desmaiei.

- Desculpe informá-la, Panji, mas você desmaiou sim. – Sasuke disse, sorrindo.

- Não acredito, não acredito, não acredito! Malditas flores! Isso é culpa sua, Uchiha-san! Se você não tivesse demorado tanto eu não teria... Kakashi não teria... Ahh!! – ela gritou, enfurecida.

Sasuke riu, divertindo-se com a súbita explosão de emoções da indiferente Yuurei.

- Obrigada, mesmo assim. – ela disse, a cabeça baixa. – Foi ela quem te disse do frasco, não foi?

Sasuke assentiu.

- Tudo bem por lá?

- Sim. Ela pediu que você voltasse para casa o mais rápido que pudesse.

Panji o encarou com um olhar indagador. Sakura nunca interrompera uma de suas missões. Ela às vezes ficava meses seguidos fora de casa sem ouvir uma notícia sequer sobre a Haruno.

- Alguma emergência?

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Nada ruim.

Panji suspirou. O que faria? Sua missão não estava nem de longe completa. Ainda havia muito a se fazer.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – ela declarou. – Mas... Antes de eu ir, será que eu poderia falar com Kakashi?

Sasuke a mirou, espantado. Ouvira mesmo direito? Ela queria falar com o Hyuuga? O que ele perdera nos dias que ficara fora?

- Claro. Arrume suas coisas e eu te levo até o bairro Hyuuga.

* * *

Kakashi estava deitado em sua cama, admirando o teto quando notou que não estava sozinho em seu quarto. Surpreendeu-se ao ver quem estava parado à sua porta.

- Panji?

- Hai. Sasuke-san me deu meu remédio.

A última pessoa que ele esperava ver naquele momento era ela. Nunca imaginaria que ela entraria em seu quarto assim do nada.

- O que faz aqui?

Panji bufou.

- Pensei que quisesse saber por que eu desmaiei no meio da neve. Mas eu posso ir embora se você preferir.

Ela realmente explicaria a ele? Que mudança...

- Não, eu quero saber. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama. Kakashi a observava atentamente. Estava ávido de curiosidade.

- É uma longa história. – ela suspirou.

- Não tenho nada para fazer. – ele argumentou.

Ela respirou fundo e começou.

_A Akatsuki ainda existia, embora apenas minha mãe, Pain e Konan tivessem sobrevivido. Os três estavam no País da Neve, em busca de um ninja que tinha potencial para ajudá-los na captura da Kyuubi. Na Neve é sempre frio, e para piorar, era inverno._

_Minha mãe já estava no nono mês de gravidez, mas Pain não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensar uma kunoichi tão forte quando ele estava com falta de pessoal._

_No meio da missão, quando eles repararam que havia ninjas de outras nações atrás deles, a bolsa rompeu e minha mãe estava prestes a me dar a luz._

_Como era de se esperar, Pain e Konan continuaram fugindo, enquanto minha mãe teve que parar e fazer tudo sozinha. Ela parou no primeiro lugar que pôde e esse lugar era um canteiro de panjis._

_Panjis são flores que agüentam temperaturas muito baixas e não morrem. Não são nada delicadas, considerando esse fato. São muito fortes. E eu nasci ali, no meio da neve e das panjis._

Panji suspirou.

- Um ano depois eu e minha mãe descobrimos a conseqüência de tal acontecimento. Alergia crônica ao pólen daquelas coisinhas roxas e brancas. E, pro meu nariz, o cheiro fica mais forte quando neva, e eu sinto o cheiro por todos os cantos. Por isso, eu odeio neve.

Kakashi estava boquiaberto, encarando a kunoichi.

- Então, seu aniversário já passou.

- Dessa história toda, foi nisso que você prestou atenção? – ela perguntou com escárnio.

Kakashi riu.

- Então, agora você também tem dezesseis.

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Pain e Konan morreram naquele dia?

- Sim. Minha mãe nunca me contou, mas eu tenho certeza que ela se aproveitou do fato de que os outros ninjas já tinham enfraquecido os dois e deu o golpe final, sabe como é, por eles terem deixado-a sozinha.

Kakashi riu.

- Foi crueldade deles.

Foi a vez d Panji soltar uma gargalhada estrondosa.

- Se você acha isso cruel, você não agüentaria ouvir as outras histórias da Akatsuki.

- Tem razão. – ele admitiu. – Prefiro viver no meu mundinho de algodão-doce, como você mesma o descreveu.

- Você é uma negação.

Kakashi deu a língua para ela.

- E você é amarga.

E sorriram um para o outro. De um jeito terno e verdadeiro.

- Agora, me diga por que você veio tão solicita até a minha casa para me contar a história da sua alergia.

- Eu estou voltando para casa. – ela anunciou. – Não devo voltar. E se eu voltar vai ser por causa da guerra.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que aquele dia chegaria logo, mesmo que quisesse atrasá-lo por pelo menos mais alguns meses.

- Então, eu vim te dizer adeus e te pedir para parar de gostar de mim, como você disse no outro dia.

- Por que eu deveria? – ele estreitou os olhos, irritado.

- Como eu já disse, você é fadado a ter uma grande decepção na vida. E se continuar _gostando_ de mim, essa decepção será a minha pessoa.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Você já gostou de alguém na vida? Não se pode simplesmente parar um sentimento porque você acha que deve ser assim.

Panji deu de ombros.

- Desculpe. A única pessoa por quem eu tenho sentimentos é a minha mãe. E acho que nunca precisarei parar de gostar dela.

Kakashi bufou.

- Duvido que você só sinta alguma coisa por sua mãe. Você ficou semanas aqui em Konoha! Você cuidou de Fugaku como se ele fosse da sua família! Não pode me dizer que vai conseguir ir embora e esquecer de todos aqui. Voltar e matar todos nós.

- Não faça isso do jeito difícil. Aliás, não, continue assim. Aí você me odiará e não hesitará em me matar se for necessário.

- Não seja ridícula! – ele esbravejou. – Nunca poderei te matar e você sabe disso, não sou forte o suficiente. E também nunca vou conseguir te odiar.

Panji se levantou.

- Faça o que quiser, Kakashi. Apenas saiba, que de agora em diante, eu sou sua inimiga e não a visitante de Kirigakure.

Kakashi a pegou pelo pulso e a obrigou a se sentar de volta. A raiva transbordava de seus olhos, junto com uma leve tristeza.

- Por que não fica?

- Sou filha de traidores, esqueceu?

- E por que veio me dar adeus? Podia ter simplesmente ido embora.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei.

Ele ainda a segurava firmemente pelo pulso. Não queria deixá-la ir. Não podia deixá-la ir. Não agora que finalmente ela começava a se abrir mais, a ser uma pessoa normal.

- Panji, você não reparou?

- O que?

- Quando você chegou aqui, você era uma máquina fria e calculista. Agora você é uma pessoa normal.

É, ela tinha que admitir que ele tinha toda razão. Bem que sua mãe lhe avisara que Konoha amolecia as pessoas.

- Mais um motivo para eu ir embora logo.

E Kakashi a puxou para si, grudou seus lábios nos dela e implorou, mudamente, que ela o correspondesse. E, estranhamente, ela o correspondeu, abrindo os lábios de leve para dar passagem à língua ávida do Hyuuga.

Minutos inteiros foram gastos ali, um explorando a boca do outro, como se fosse a última chance que teriam na vida, o que não era, exatamente, uma mentira.

- Não pode ficar, nem mesmo um dia? – ele pediu.

- Não posso. Minha mãe me espera.

Ele a girou, fazendo-a deitar em sua cama, enquanto ele se apoiava com os dois braços, encarando-a.

- Não adianta me olhar assim. Estou indo assim que eu conseguir fazer você sair de cima de mim.

- Se você quisesse, já teria se libertado há muito tempo.

Ela não tinha resposta àquilo. Era verdade. A mais pura verdade.

E se beijaram de novo, dessa vez com muito mais intensidade, muito mais urgência. E, no fim, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços dele e chegar até a porta.

- Você vai se machucar. – ela avisou.

- Não me importa.

- Masoquista.

- Pode ser que eu seja mesmo.

- Eu posso te matar com um olhar.

- Você não vai fazer isso.

- Tem razão. – ela admitiu. – Adeus.

- Adeus.

E ela partiu.


	17. Bolo de chocolate

Olá a todos! Vocês bateram o recorde de reviews dessa história no último cap! 17! Muito obrigada, de verdade. Espero continuar agradando vocês com os caps dessa história.

Agradecimento às reviews: _Luna Stuart, Insana, Tia Kirie, Pequena Perola, Loredana Cullen, lloo 161, Uchiha Madazitah, Bruna, Sabaku no AnaH, sango7higurashi, n1ckdant3s, Anita-chan, Nana, A'Cardosa, Thais Vasconcellos, Lolitah e Uzu Hiina!!_

Diclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XVI – Bolo de chocolate**

Panji andava lentamente. Fazia horas que chegara em Kirigakure, mas diminuíra o passo da caminhada para demorar o máximo possível para chegar em casa. Sabia que seu tédio voltaria no segundo que pisasse na bela casa oriental.

Lembrava-se, principalmente, da carinha que Fugaku fizera quando ela disse que iria embora.

_- Mas, você volta logo, né? – ele perguntou, segurando lágrimas que obviamente queriam cair._

_- Acho que não, Gaku-chan. Acredito que eu não voltarei mais._

_E ele a abraçou apertado._

_- Por quê?_

_- É complicado demais para você entender._

Era fácil explicar para Kakashi, afinal ele não era criança nenhuma. Mas, Fugaku? Ele não tinha nem noção das podridões do mundo, e não precisava saber agora. Que as decepções fossem adiadas o máximo possível. Que as crianças fossem inocentes, e os adultos carregassem os pecados.

Até a despedida de Sasuke fora diferente do que ela imaginara. Mais... triste do que ela pensara.

_- Foi bom poder hospedá-la. – Sasuke disse, sorrindo de leve._

_- Obrigada, Sasuke-san. Pelo quarto e tudo mais._

_- Ele estará sempre aberto para você. Não importa a situação. Lembre-se sempre disso, tudo bem?_

_Panji assentiu. Sasuke a abraçou brevemente._

- Cheguei. – ela anunciou, desanimada.

A sala estava escura e vazia. Estranhou que sua mãe não estivesse ali, já que a chamara com tanta urgência, mas não se importou realmente. Apenas deitou no chão forrado com esteiras de bambu e fechou os olhos. Concentrando-se para esquecer tudo que vivera em Konoha. Cada um dos detalhes, sem exceção.

E, de repente, sentiu sua mãe bem perto dela. Ela abriu os olhos e a encarou. Levou um susto. Sakura parecia outra pessoa. Exalava uma felicidade que ofuscava.

- Você está diferente. – as duas disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- O meu motivo você logo saberá. – Sakura disse. – Mas você... Está muito diferente.

Sakura tomou o rosto de Panji em suas mãos e olhou bem fundo nos olhos negros de sua filha.

- O que aconteceu com você?

- Nada. – Panji mentiu.

- Não adianta. Eu sei que aconteceu, só quero que você me conte tudo, antes que eu te bombardeie com minhas novidades.

Panji suspirou. O que adiantaria mentir para sua mãe? Ela nunca conseguira fazer isso. E ela descobriria sozinha, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Vai me contar? – Sakura insistiu.

- Muitas coisas, okaa-san. Muitas coisas.

- Comece me dizendo por que você parece mais... sentimental.

O sorriso no rosto de Sakura irritou Panji, mas não do jeito que a irritaria quando ela saiu de casa.

- Não sei como contar. É estranho. Primeiro tem o Fugaku, depois o Kakashi, e até mesmo o Sasuke.

- Ele, de fato, me contou que você ficou de babá do filhinho dele.

- Sim, eu fiquei. Gaku-chan. Ele realmente gosta de mim, okaa-san, dá para acreditar nisso? Aquela criança gosta de mim!

Sakura riu.

- Não é difícil gostar de você, Panji-chan. Acredite.

- Okaa-san, eu massacrei uns invasores que mataram ANBUs, e fiz com um único golpe. E ele viu. Viu e passou a gostar de mim. Ele estava chorando quando eu parti.

- Ele sabe que você é prima dele?

- Não.

- Mas... Continue. Kakashi. Quem é ele?

- Aquele Hyuuga que encontramos com Sasuke naquele dia, lembra?

Sakura fez que sim com a cabeça. Finalmente saciaria sua curiosidade sobre aquele menino.

- Ele é filho do Hokage com a chefe da família principal Hyuuga, Hinata.

Exatamente como ela imaginava. Filho de Hinata e Naruto.

- E o que aconteceu ente vocês? – Sakura perguntou, intrigada.

Panji abaixou a cabeça e sentiu seu rosto corar, como jamais acontecera antes.

Sakura mirou sua filha, abismada. Pensara que nunca presenciaria aquela cena. Kakashi era um garoto especial, sem dúvidas.

- Não me diga que você...

- Ele me beijou, está bem? Só isso. Quando eu fui me despedir dele.

Sakura não resistiu à tentação de abraçar sua filha. Sua flor congelada desabrochara finalmente. Descobriria um inteiro novo mundo que se abria a seus pés.

- Não faça isso, okaa-san. Não vai mesmo acontecer de novo.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Não importa se acontecerá de novo ou não, Panji. O que importa é que aconteceu. Importa que você quis que acontecesse, importa que você queria que acontecesse de novo.

- Eu não disse isso.

- Claro, claro. – a Haruno debochou. – Porque ele te agarrou à força, você não correspondeu e depois ele te obrigou a beijá-lo de novo.

- Pára com isso! – Panji protestou.

Sakura sorriu.

- Panji, você é outra pessoa. Sua essência pode continuar a mesma, afinal você ainda é uma Uchiha e não mostrará sentimento nenhum com facilidade, mas, você agora descobriu que possui esses sentimentos. E nada é mais importante que isso.

Panji sabia que Sakura estava certa. Ela podia sentir as mudanças correndo em suas veias, como se fosse um novo componente em seu sangue. E, para sua surpresa, ela gostava da nova sensação.

- Mãe, Konoha não era entediante.

Aquela pequena frase marcou a mudança de Panji, bem a frente dos olhos de sua mãe.

- Que bom, filha. – e a apertou em um abraço.

- Acho que devo ir até o Mizukage, falar que estou de volta e que não vou voltar para Konoha.

- Sim, você deve. Você não quer lutar nessa guerra, estou certa?

- É, eu não quero. Mas eu vou ter que lutar. E matar todos eles.

Panji sentiu uma mão de ferro apertar seu coração quando pronunciou a última parte de sua frase.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser.

- Preciso. Eu disse para eles se prepararem para me matar, quando chegasse a hora. Kakashi sabe de todos os meus pontos fracos. Se eu não matá-lo, ele me mata primeiro.

Sakura riu.

- Você acha mesmo que ele seria capaz de te matar? Ele não vai nem te machucar, Panji, que dirá tirar sua vida. Você não precisa ir nessa guerra, você sabe disso. Você só está com medo de se tornar uma pessoa que se deixa guiar pelos sentimentos.

- Fracos. Eu não preciso ficar fraca.

- Não é fraqueza. E você realmente acha que seria capaz de viver depois de matá-los? Pessoas que você ama? Você ia querer parar de viver junto com eles.

- Okaa-san, foi isso que você sentiu quando matou seu sensei?

- Bem próximo disso. Mas eu o fiz para proteger alguém que eu amava, era o único jeito de nós dois sairmos dali com vida. Mas você não. Você irá matá-los só para provar que é fria e insensível? Isso não faz o menor sentido, Panji.

Panji suspirou e se levantou.

- Preciso ir agora. Faz bolo de chocolate para mim?

Sakura riu e estalou um beijo na bochecha de sua filha. No fundo, ela não passava de uma menina carente.

* * *

- Já de volta? – o Mizukage perguntou, desdenhando.

Panji revirou os olhos, mas o Kage não pôde ver esse simples sinal de irritação, pois o rosto da kunoichi estava coberto por sua máscara de oinin.

- Já disse, minha mãe pediu que eu voltasse. Mas eles já sabem da verdade, todos da vila.

- Eles te expulsaram?

- Não.

- Então não adiantou nada! Você vai ter que voltar para lá.

- Você acha que está falando com quem? – Panji perguntou em um tom ameaçador. – Não vou voltar para lá. Se quer mesmo atacar, invente um motivo qualquer. O resultado da batalha independe dos motivos que a começaram.

- Você é uma menina insolente!

- E você é um velho que não sabe medir suas palavras. Ou será que ficou com uma súbita vontade de morrer antes de atacar Konoha?

O Mizukage se encolheu, tremendo de leve. As palavras de Panji soaram cortantes como a lâmina de uma katana.

- Eu podia te renegar, sabia disso? – ele ameaçou, com palavras frouxas e gaguejadas.

Panji riu. A gargalhada fria que não usava há algum tempo.

- Me renegar? Claro, só se você quiser que essa vila pare de funcionar. Eu ainda sou sua melhor ninja, e ninguém nunca vai chegar ao meu nível, e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém.

- Você só me traz problemas.

- Fico feliz em saber. Qualquer nova missão, pode me passar. Desde que eu esteja bem longe de Konoha. Está bem assim?

Seu tom era falsamente amigável e escondia milhares de avisos do tipo "Se me mandar para lá de novo, você morre.".

- Está bem.

- Ótimo.

Panji saiu da torre do Mizukage sentindo-se um pouco mais tranqüila. Todo aquele terror psicológico deveria ter sido o suficiente para manter o velho bem assustado e, por conseqüência, mantê-la fora daquela guerra, longe da Folha.

Era tudo que ela precisava, certo? Ficar longe de Sasuke, Fugaku e Kakashi, principalmente Kakashi. Se nunca mais os visse seria tudo mais fácil, tanto para ela, quanto para eles. A distância e o tempo iriam gradativamente tirar as memórias da mente de todos eles, até que não restasse mais nada. Certo?

Ela sabia que estava mentindo para si mesma, mas não importava. Estaria tudo bem desde que eles se esquecessem dela. Já era o suficiente.

E tão absorta estava em seus pensamentos, que mal notou que chegara ao jardim de sua casa. E mal notou a presença estranha que ali se encontrava.

* * *

Itachi estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore, jogando kunais em um tronco caído. Sakura estava entretida na cozinha, e ele não queria ficar dentro de casa. Ansiava por começar a testar suas habilidades, já que não sabia o quão limitado estava, graças a seus quinze anos de sono.

Sakura dizia que ainda era cedo demais para ele recomeçar a treinar, mas ele discordava. Nunca era cedo demais para treinar, ele aprendera isso antes mesmo de se tornar gennin.

Foi quando notou que não estava sozinho no belo jardim. Uma figura esguia estava parada a poucos metros dele, a máscara felina de oinin impedindo-o de saber o que se passava na mente dela.

Claro que ele sabia quem era. Era Panji, a filha que ele nunca tivera oportunidade de conhecer. O que ele deveria fazer? Não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer, estava apenas estático, olhando para ela, suas mãos ainda jogando as kunais, sem que ele percebesse.

Ele observou atentamente enquanto ela sacava uma shuriken do bolso e impediu uma kunai de acertar o tronco.

- Lute comigo. – a voz dela soou, o tom indecifrável.

Ele se levantou e largou as kunais e shurikens que carregava consigo no chão. Ela o imitou, mas em momento nenhum tirou sua máscara.

Avançaram um para o outro instintivamente, lutando apenas com taijutsu, sem o uso de chakra. Passaram-se minutos que pareceram horas, enquanto eles pareciam dançar, perfeitamente sincronizados. Era uma luta equilibrada, que poderia durar uma eternidade se alguém não a definisse.

Num segundo de distração de Panji, Itachi a derrubou no chão e segurou firmemente as mãos e os pés da kunoichi, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Sinto muito, mas acho que você perdeu aqui. – ele disse calmamente, sorrindo de leve.

- É mesmo você. – a voz saiu rouca, pois ela lutava para não deixar aquelas lágrimas caírem. – Como é possível?

- É uma longa história. Acho que você vai querer ouvi-la de barriga cheia. Sua mãe está fazendo o almoço.

Ele tirou a máscara dela e ficou encarando o rosto que acabava de descobrir. Ela tinha os traços delicados de Sakura e os olhos profundos de um Uchiha. Ela era a mistura perfeita dos dois, Sakura e Itachi.

Ele a soltou, deixando-a sentar-se na grama,ainda meio coberta pela neve.

- Ouvi dizer que você não gosta de neve. – ele disse, o tom preocupado. – Quer entrar?

Ela assentiu e ele a ajudou a se levantar. Ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, como que enfeitiçados. Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para aquilo, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Mas isso não os deixava desconfortáveis, pelo contrário, parecia simplesmente perfeito.

E Itachi a puxou em um abraço que ela adorou corresponder. E enquanto se perdia nos braços de seu pai, pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentiu as lágrimas contra as quais lutara tanto, rolarem por seu rosto livremente.

- Espero ser digno de ser pai da grande Kirigakure no Yuurei. – ele disse, o sorriso se espalhando por seu rosto frio.

Panji segurou a camisa de Itachi com força, segurando os soluços das lágrimas que se intensificavam.

- Sou eu quem espera ser digna de ser filha de Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi afagou os cabelos de Panji.

- Quanto isso, você não precisa se preocupar. Você é muito mais do que eu jamais sonhei ser.

* * *

Foi com lágrimas nos olhos que Sakura viu as duas pessoas que ela mais amava na vida entrando pela porta da cozinha, abraçadas. Panji estava com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar e Itachi apenas sorria, seu raro e maravilhoso sorriso.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa, prontos para o primeiro almoço daquela recém-descoberta família.

Sakura e Itachi explicaram tudo o que aconteceu, tudo que Sasuke havia escondido e carregado sozinho durante todo aquele tempo.

Panji revirou os olhos.

- É a cara dele. Incrível. Eu deveria ter reparado, quando ele pediu para saber onde era nossa casa. Por que vocês são todos assim?

- Que quer dizer? – Sakura perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Comprometidos com as pessoas. Todos vocês, de Konoha são assim. Sem exceção.

E lançou um olhar significativo para seu pai.

- E isso é ruim? – Sakura perguntou, rindo.

- Não sei. Ainda estou decidindo isso.

- É bom se decidir rápido. – Sakura avisou. – A guerra se aproxima, você sabe.

- Não estarei por perto quando a guerra começar. Pretendo pegar uma missão para bem longe.

- E como pretende fazer isso? – Sakura desconfiou.

- Pode-se tudo quando se é mais forte que o Kage de sua vila.

Itachi sorriu. Definitivamente, aquela menina era sua filha.

- Não acha que está fugindo do inevitável, Panji? Uma hora ou outra você... – Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Não. Eles não vão me ver de novo e ponto final. É melhor assim. Prefiro que eles me odeiem pelo resto da vida deles.

E Itachi podia entender aquele motivo melhor do que ninguém. Era melhor ser odiado para sempre do que ter de matá-los, ou contar uma verdade dolorosa. Isso ele sabia compreender.

- Mas, filh-

E mais uma vez Sakura foi interrompida, dessa vez pela mão de Itachi em seu ombro. Ela suspirou e desistiu. Com dois Uchiha unidos contra ela, o que poderia ser dito?

- Ainda quer seu bolo de chocolate?


	18. Mau humor e irritação

Cap 17 on! Enjoy!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna, Darknee-chan, DarkAngel 16694, sango7higurashi, Uchiha Madazitah, Lolitah, Sabaku no AnaH, Cellinha Uchiha, Anita-chan e Kaemilly!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XVI – ****Mau-humor e irritação **

- Cansou de treinar com seu pai? – Sakura perguntou ao ver Panji entrando em casa mais uma vez.

- Sim. Ele sempre ganha mesmo. Nada que eu faça adianta. Ele é pior do que você. Cansei. – ela reclamou, ligeiramente irritada.

Sakura riu.

- É bom perder de vez em quando, Panji.

- Perder tudo bem, ser massacrada é outra história. E pensar que eu achava que já tinha chegado ao nível dele.

- Panji, a verdade é que você chegou. O problema é que você anda dispersa e desmotivada ultimamente.

- Okaa-san, não comece, está bem? Eu não preciso de você falando sobre isso toda hora. Eu não vou voltar lá e ponto final. Não vou hoje, não vou amanhã, mês que vem ou em um milhão de anos!

- Faz duas semanas e você está assim. Acha que vamos conseguir agüentar seu mau-humor nos próximos meses?

Panji fez uma careta e bufou.

- Eu me mudo, não tem problema.

Sakura revirou os olhos e observou Panji se trancar em seu quarto.

- Qual o problema dela? – Itachi perguntou, juntando-se a Sakura na sala de estar.

- Saudade, esse é o problema dela.

Itachi suspirou e foi até a porta do quarto de Panji, batendo de leve.

- Entra. – Panji resmungou, queria distância de seus pais.

- Qual o problema, Panji-san?

- Tédio, otou-san. Estou entediada, é só isso.

- Você está distraída. É por isso que sempre perde. Não me venha com essa de tédio.

- Você também? Vocês dois estão se amotinando contra mim ou o quê?

- Não fuja do assunto principal, Panji-chan.

- E qual é o assunto principal, otou-san? Eu não posso voltar para Konoha, mesmo que quisesse. Se eu voltar lá a guerra vai começar de fato. E também não quero lutar contra eles.

- Eu sei. Você prefere deixá-los vivos e te odiando pela falta de notícias, e disse na partida que ele deveria te odiar. Conheço bem isso, Panji. Eu mesmo já agi assim.

- E como você resolveu sua situação?

Itachi suspirou.

- Infelizmente, eu não resolvi. Mas minha situação era diferente. Eu tinha matado um clã inteiro, você não cometeu crime algum.

- Cometi sim! Eu entrei em Konoha mesmo sabendo que por ser filha de quem sou não seria bem-vinda ali. Eu não deveria ter aceitado a missão.

- E você preferiria ter ficado aqui, entediada, e não ter vivido nada do que viveu lá?

- Sim, eu preferiria. Eu teria meu velho tédio de volta e não essa horrível sensação que tenho agora.

- Descreva-a.

- Nada me interessa, falta alguma coisa em todos os lugares. A grama de Konoha parecia mais verde, o céu – mesmo com chuva – parecia mais azul. É ridículo, eu sei.

Itachi riu e bagunçou o cabelo de sua filha. Sabia muito bem qual era o problema dela, mas jamais diria a ela. Ou ela poderia de fato vencê-lo em uma daquelas lutas...

* * *

- Já faz duas semanas que a garota foi embora e o Mizukage não se pronunciou. – Neji disse, abrindo a reunião.

- Acho que deveríamos atacar, ao invés de esperar sermos atacados. – Shikamaru continuou. – Temos motivo o suficiente para fazê-lo. Afinal, o Mizukage mandou uma filha de traidores da nossa vila, ele próprio traiu nossa confiança.

- Acha mesmo que essa é a melhor maneira de se lidar com isso? – Naruto perguntou, suspirando. O que ele queria de verdade é que não houvesse guerra alguma.

- Claro, Naruto! É nossa chance de sairmos por cima nessa história toda. Talvez se mandássemos alguém até lá, poderíamos até impedir essa guerra!

- E quem nós mandaríamos? – Naruto perguntou, incrédulo. – Teria que ser alguém com um poder de persuasão incrível.

O silêncio se estabeleceu por poucos segundos, até que Sasuke falou:

- Que tal Hyuuga Kakashi?

Todos encararam o Uchiha com expressões sérias, mas lentamente sorrisos foram se abrindo na face de cada um deles.

- É uma ótima sugestão, Uchiha. – Neji comentou.

- Na verdade, é perfeito. – Shikamaru disse, sorrindo. – Ele é jovem, filho do Hokage e altamente talentoso.

- Mas ele não passa de um chuunin. – Tsunade disse, discordando.

- Mas ele já está fazendo a prova jounin, não é? – Neji perguntou. – As primeiras eliminatórias não foram na semana passada? Ele será um jounin amanhã, se passar.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Façam o que quiser.

- Ótimo. – Shikamaru sorriu. – Chegamos a um acordo?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e a reunião foi encerrada.

* * *

Quando Kakashi saiu do prédio ANBU, onde a última fase do exame jounin fora aplicada, ele estava mais do que exausto, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Passara as últimas duas semanas treinando exaustivamente, pelo menos seus esforços não foram em vão. Ele foi o melhor chuunin do exame jounin. E o único a subir de classe. Mesmo que tivesse feito a metade do esforço, nada disso teria mudado.

Mas ele não quis fazer metade do esforço. Queria ocupar sua mente, e a melhor maneira que encontrou de fazer isso foi treinando até que seu corpo o fizesse parar de exaustão.

Não, ele não estava feliz e saltitante. Estava mal-humorado, irritado e intolerante. Completamente diferente do que costumava ser antes, e não havia um único ninja em toda Konoha que não tivesse reparado isso, é claro.

- Kakashi-san!

A voz lhe era bem conhecida, mas ele não se virou para atender ao chamado, pelo contrário, ele continuou andando, não queria falar com ninguém. Só queria ir para casa e se jogar em sua cama.

- Kakashi-san! – para seu desgosto, o dono da voz o alcançou. – Pare de andar, não me ouviu gritar?

Kakashi suspirou e olhou para o pequeno Fugaku.

- Que houve, Fugaku-chan?

- Meu pai pediu para você ir lá em casa. Ele disse que precisa falar com você.

Kakashi revirou os olhos e mudou de caminho. Não queria voltar para o bairro Uchiha, não ainda.

- Algum problema, Kakashi-san?

- Não, Fugaku. Só estou cansado. Vamos logo?

Fugaku assentiu e saiu andando na frente dele.

- Ei, você passou no exame? – Fugaku perguntou, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e fascínio.

- Sim, eu passei. Fui o único na verdade.

Fugaku abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Espero ser como vocês um dia.

- Vocês? – Kakashi estranhou o plural.

- Sim. Você e a Panji nee-chan.

Kakashi sentiu como se uma katana tivesse atravessado seu estômago ao ouvir o nome da Uchiha.

- É, você chegará lá rápido, Fugaku.

Fugaku reparou, pelo tom de voz ríspido do Hyuuga, que ele não deveria dizer mais nada até chegaram à mansão Uchiha, ou o irritaria mais ainda.

- Foi rápido, Gaku-kun. – Sasuke sorriu ao vê-los chegar. – Arigatou.

Fugaku sorriu e subiu as escadas para seu quarto.

- Qual o assunto, senpai? – Kakashi foi direto ao assunto.

- Seu pai provavelmente te falou que haveria uma reunião hoje, estou certo? – ao ver que o Hyuuga assentiu, Sasuke continuou: – Bom, você sabe que Konoha nunca quis a guerra que Kirigakure quer, certo?

Kakashi limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Pois bem, resolvemos hoje que é melhor mandarmos alguém até Kirigakure para convencer o Mizukage a não ousar começar a guerra, já que ele nos traiu nos mandando uma filha de traidores.

- E onde eu entro nessa história? – Kakashi perguntou secamente.

- Queremos que você seja essa pessoa.

- Eu? Por que eu?

- Por vários motivos, Kakashi. Está disposto a aceitar a missão?

- Não sei. Não sei se quero ir até a Névoa.

- Serei sincero com você, Kakashi. Eu indiquei seu nome. Você acha que ninguém reparou o quão amargurado você ficou depois que Panji foi embora? Não somos idiotas. Achei que você gostaria de ir até lá, completar sua missão e aproveitar a chance para vê-la de novo.

- Ela me mataria se eu aparecesse lá.

- Duvido, Kakashi. Ela está do mesmo jeito que você. Mal-humorada e irritada.

- Como sabe disso?

- Recebi uma carta de Sakura uns dias atrás.

- Você mantém contato com Haruno Sakura?

- Não. Ela apenas me mandou essa carta. E eu a visitei uma vez.

- Você só está dizendo isso para me convencer a ir. Panji não é do tipo que ficaria do jeito que eu estou. Afinal, ela me disse que eu deveria me preparar para matá-la.

Sasuke revirou os olhos.

- Você é tão teimoso e orgulhoso quanto ela. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, são bem parecidos em certos aspectos. Eu digo que você deveria ir.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Não vai fazer a menor diferença, mas tudo bem, eu vou. Já que os melhores ninjas de Konoha acham que eu devo ser o intermediário nesse assunto, seria ridículo eu recusar. É uma honra para alguém que acabou de se tornar jounin.

E se levantou, pronto para ir embora. Mas quando o fez seus olhos se fixaram no corredor escuro e abandonado da mansão e ele sentiu um chakra que lhe era familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo.

- Pode entrar lá, se quiser. A porta no final do corredor está aberta, fique à vontade. – Sasuke ofereceu, sorrindo.

Kakashi agradeceu silenciosamente e adentrou o corredor, indo direto para a tal porta que Sasuke comentara. O que haveria atrás dela?

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa ver que atrás da porta havia um quarto. Um quarto que ele diria que tinha a cara de uma kunoichi que ele conheceu. Sabia que nada ali era dela, mas mesmo assim, era exatamente algo que ela teria feito para si.

De repente, um objeto chamou sua atenção. Havia uma bandana em cima da colcha negra da cama. E não era uma bandana de Konoha. Era uma bandana da Névoa. Kakashi apertou a bandana em sua mão e, sem querer, sorriu. Ao menos agora ele tinha um motivo para aparecer na casa de Panji.

* * *

Panji estava sentada no chão, olhando-se no espelho enquanto prendia seus longos cabelos negros em um coque.

- Pensei que você só prendesse seus cabelos assim quando saía em missão. – Sakura disse, surpresa.

- Eu vou sair em missão. O Mizukage me passou uma hoje de manhã.

- Para onde vai?

- Para a Pedra, a Cachoeira e depois o país da Neve.

- Mas isso pode durar meses, até mesmo anos, dependendo de qual seja sua missão.

- Eu sei, e é por isso que eu vou.

- Panji, pare com isso. Mande uma carta e peça para ele te encontrar em algum lugar fora da Folha.

- Nem adianta. Já tomei minha decisão.

Sakura suspirou.

- Okaa-san, você viu minha bandana?

- Não.

- Droga! – Panji praguejou. – Acho que devo tê-la deixado em Konoha.

Sakura sorriu maliciosamente.

- Por que não vai lá buscar?

- Mãe, chega está bem? Você pôde viver seu amor, e eu sou feliz por você, tá? Agora pare de ficar falando essas coisas ridículas para mim!

- Ah, então quer dizer que você ama Hyuuga Kakashi?

- Não distorça o que eu disse. – Panji reclamou, irritada.

- Não estou. Isso foi o que você disse.

- Okaa-san, por que você é tão irritante?

Sakura riu.

- Agora você está falando como seu tio.

- Ah! Então alguém realmente concorda comigo? Que bom, porque papai iria fazer uma palestra sobre o quão não irritante você é!

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Panji, você não está bem.

- Eu sei. – e por um momento o brilho de seu olhar se apagou. – E é por isso que eu estou pegando essa missão. Para acabar com meu tédio, meu mau-humor e minha irritação.

- Não é essa missão que vai melhorar nada disso, Panji. Só vai piorar tudo, você não vê isso?

- Será que uma vez na vida eu não posso simplesmente fugir? Como todo mundo faz?

- Não, você não pode. Porque você não é como todo mundo.

- Okaa-san, você fugiu! E se transformou em algo infinitamente melhor e mais feliz do que você era antes! Por que eu não posso fazer isso também?

- Primeiro, porque você é muito diferente do que eu era com sua idade. Segundo, porque você já teve a oportunidade que eu tive.

- Nossa... Você está mais irritante do que estava há meros segundos atrás. – Panji reclamou, azeda.

- Então vá ouvir a palestra de seu pai de quão não irritante eu sou e veja se ele faz você mudar de idéia!

* * *

- Kakashi-san! Deixa eu ir com você!- Fugaku implorou.

Kakashi riu.

- Não estou indo brincar, Fugaku. É uma missão séria.

- Mas você vai poder ver a Panji nee-chan!

- Isso é só uma possibilidade. Não sei se vou realmente.

- Não minta para mim! Eu sei que você vai! Você só não quer me levar porque eu sou uma criança.

- Isso também é verdade, Fugaku. Não posso ir a uma reunião com o Mizukage com uma criança de sete anos à tiracolo.

Fugaku fez uma careta.

- Isso é tão injusto.

- Eu sei, o mundo é injusto, vá se acostumando antes que seja muito tarde.

Fugaku cruzou os braços, aborrecido e observou Kakashi partir.


	19. Kirigakure

Não pude responder às reviews, me perdoem! To completamente sem tempo ultimamente. Esse cap não é o melhor que eu já fiz na vida, mas eu espero que vocês gostem!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Lolitah, Bruna, sango7higurashi, Uzu Hiina, Anita-chan, Pequena Perola, Srta_Uchiha, Miko Nina Chan, Alana56, AdyFany!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XVIII – ****Kirigakure**

Kakashi entrou na vila da Névoa lentamente. Sua mente o confundia, às vezes queria primeiro ir ver Panji, depois, seu senso de responsabilidade gritava, lembrando-o de que ele tinha uma missão importante para concluir antes que pudesse se dar ao luxo de resolver problemas pessoais.

Quando entrou na torre do Mizukage um ninja loiro o interceptou na entrada.

- O que um shinobi de Konohagakure deseja com o Mizukage? – sua voz era baixa e tentava ser ameaçadora, mas falhava miseravelmente.

- Acho que te conheço. – Kakashi sorriu. – Você esteve em Konoha sem autorização prévia. Acho que deveria me deixar entrar, não? Ou posso trazer problemas para você diante de seus superiores.

O ninja engoliu em seco.

- Pode entrar.

- Obrigado. – Kakashi agradeceu, elegantemente.

Ele entrou e subiu alguns lances de escada até chegar na porta do escritório do Mizukage. Bateu uma vez e esperou.

- Entre. – uma voz mandou.

Kakashi obedeceu e viu os olhos do Mizukage se arregalarem de surpresa ao ver uma bandana de Konoha.

- Mizukage, sou Hyuuga Kakashi, vim a pedido do Hokage de Konohagakure.

- O que ele deseja comigo? – o Mizukage perguntou, trincando os dentes.

- Ele deseja que o senhor não conclua seu plano de atacar nossa vila. Afinal, se os soberanos soubessem que o senhor traiu a confiança de Konoha, tal guerra não seria bem vista, pelo menos não para Kirigakure.

O Mizukage estreitou os olhos.

- Como assim traí Konoha?!

- Konoha sabe que Kirigakure no Yuurei é filha de Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Itachi. Traidores da nossa vila.

- Ser filha de traidores não significa ser uma traidora.

- Senhor, sabemos que sua intenção ao mandá-la para nós era que a expulsássemos e, assim, você teria razão ao atacar, já que a traição teria sido nossa. Mas o caso foi diferente. A kunoichi deixou nossa vila por motivos que desconhecemos e logo depois chegou ao conhecimento do Conselho quem ela realmente era. – Kakashi falava tranqüilamente, seguro de cada palavra que proferia.

- Não traí ninguém!

- Sinto muito, senhor. Queremos sua palavra de que não atacará Konoha. Porque se o fizer nós seremos obrigados a denunciá-lo para os governantes dos Países do Fogo e da Água. Acho que seu orçamento seria diminuído consideravelmente.

- Quem você acha que é?! – o Mizukage perdeu o controle, batendo as mãos na mesa com agressividade.

- Um portador das palavras do Hokage. E nada além disso.

O Mizukage apertou as mãos, quase fazendo as palmas sangrarem. Seu plano estava acabado. E tudo por causa de uma kunoichi idiota! O que dera na cabeça de Panji quando ela resolvera voltar para Kirigakure por livre e espontânea vontade?! Ainda bem que tinha a mandado para bem longe!

- Então, que palavras o senhor quer que sejam transmitidas ao Hokage?

O Mizukage sentou na cadeira, ruidosamente. Massageava as têmporas, como se tudo aquilo estivesse lhe dando uma dor de cabeça imensurável.

- Diga que eu não atacarei Konoha. Não que eu tivesse tal vontade.

- Sinceramente, Mizukage não precisa fingir. Nós sabemos.

- Você conheceu Kirigakure no Yuurei?

- Não, senhor.

- Melhor para você. Aquela garota... – ele trincou os dentes, dessa vez com mais força. – Ela é o próprio demônio.

* * *

- Você vai mesmo? – era a décima vez que Sakura perguntava.

Panji revirou os olhos.

- Sim, eu vou. Não seja tão insistente. Já era para eu estar cruzando a fronteira com o país do Vento!

- Pode ser o maior erro de sua vida!

- O maior erro de minha vida foi ter aceitado aquela missão idiota. Agora, eu vou.

- Espere. – foi Itachi quem pediu. – Acha mesmo que essa é a melhor solução?

- Sim. Eu tenho certeza.

- Muito bem, vá.

E ela foi, saltando de árvore em árvore a uma velocidade que nem Sakura nem Itachi nunca tinham visto.

- Ela não vai demorar nada se continuar correndo assim. – Sakura suspirou.

- Não. Ela vai fazer isso em tempo recorde. Deve estar de volta daqui a duas semanas.

- Uma missão que duraria, no mínimo, dois meses.

- Ela queria espairecer. Mas não vai conseguir. – Itachi sentenciou. – Ela vai ter que encarar tudo, cedo ou tarde.

- Talvez eu deva avisar Sasuke. Ou falar com Naruto.

- Falar com Naruto? – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você quer dizer...

- Sim, ir à Konoha.

- Enlouqueceu?

- Realmente acho que é importante, Itachi.

- Pode ser importante, mas você não pode simplesmente aparecer em Konoha. Vão te prender lá, já parou para pensar nisso? Panji logo estará de volta. Não acha melhor esperar um pouco?

- Não, não acho.

- Não vou deixar você ir.

- E desde quando você tem que deixar alguma coisa?

- Desde sempre.

Sakura envolveu os braços no pescoço do Uchiha e ficou nas pontas dos pés, para alcançar seu ouvido.

- Eu fiquei quinze anos agindo por conta própria. Acha que vou ficar aceitando ordens? – sua voz era macia e baixa, entoada de um jeito que conseguiria levar qualquer homem à loucura em segundos.

Mas Uchiha Itachi não era um homem qualquer.

- Acho não. Tenho certeza. – e a encostou violentamente na parede. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem mim.

E a beijou de um jeito quase desesperado.

- Só que você não pode me acompanhar até Konoha.

- Então está decidido, você não tira seus pés daqui.

- Não seja ridículo. Não vou brincar, Itachi. É sério. Acho que preciso ir. É filho dele.

- Mais um motivo para eu não gostar isso. Já parou para pensar que esse garoto pode fazer mal para nossa filha?

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha, mirando-o com estranheza.

- Como assim?

- Ele vai corrompê-la. Ela vai ficar fraca como um ninja de Konoha.

Sakura bufou.

- Essa foi a pior desculpa que eu já ouvi na vida. Você está com ciúmes.

Itachi riu.

- Ciúmes, eu? Nunca.

Foi a vez de Sakura rir.

- Sei, sei.

Itachi revirou os olhos. O tom dela era claramente irônico.

- Você não acredita. – ele disse.

- Claro que não. E posso provar que você mente.

- Como seria isso?

- Vamos à Konoha e vamos no hospedar na sua antiga casa.

- Nunca.

- Viu? Provado.

- Não, Sakura. Não é por isso. Eu nunca mais pisarei no bairro Uchiha, nem se fosse permitido a fazer tanto.

- Por quê?

- Acha que eu quero encarar o lugar que eu inundei em sangue?

E Sakura não tinha palavras para responder àquilo.

* * *

Kakashi caminhava, alternando olhares para a paisagem e para um mapa em suas mãos. Sasuke dera-se ao trabalho de desenhar a localização da casa de Sakura e Panji, mas mesmo assim ele tinha dificuldades para encontrá-la.

Por dois motivos. Primeiro: tudo ali parecia muito igual para ele, o tempo nublado e a fina e constante garoa davam um aspecto cinza a tudo, fazendo tudo ser exatamente da mesma cor. Segundo: ele estava ansioso para revê-la.

Como ela reagiria ao vê-lo parado em sua porta? Ficaria feliz – do jeito dela – ou o mandaria embora com o mesmo pé que ele chegara? A dúvida o estava matado. Queria chegar logo, mas não conseguia reconhecer nenhum dos pontos de referência que Sasuke havia indicado.

Quando finalmente chegou, já era noite. Não que fosse possível reparar que a grande estrela dourada se fora com toda aquela massa cinzenta de nuvens cobrindo o céu.

A bela casa em estilo oriental reinava no meio de um jardim impecavelmente bem cuidado. Era possível reparar nitidamente onde a floresta terminava e o jardim começava.

O Hyuuga avançou com passos vacilantes pelo caminho de cascalho que cortava a beleza imaculada do gramado verde. Cada passo que dava parecia ressoar naquela imensidão solitária.

A porta de madeira, no fim do caminho, pareceu intimidá-lo. Aliás, a construção inteira o deixava desconfortável. Era como suas donas. Imponentes e poderosas.

Respirou fundo e bateu, sem saber se alguém escutaria aquela batinha em uma casa tão grande. Mas alguém escutou, e ele sentiu seu coração parar quando a porta de correr começou a deslizar suavemente pelos trilhos.

Uma mulher de curtos cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda o encarou com espanto.

Kakashi fez uma rápida reverência.

- Desculpe-me pelo incômodo, eu sou Hyuu-

- Hyuuga Kakashi. – ela o interrompeu. – Eu sei. Posso te ajudar, Hyuuga-kun?

Ele revirou seus bolsos e pegou a bandana.

- Panji esqueceu isso em Konoha, vim devolver.

Sakura pegou a bandana e a mirou com tristeza. Uma hora. Ele a perdera por sessenta minutos.

- Sinto muito, Hyuuga-kun, mas ela saiu em missão. Um pouco mais cedo.

Kakashi se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Se tivesse ido até lá antes a teria encontrado.

- Entendo. Sabe quando ela volta?

Sakura fez que não com a cabeça.

- Pela velocidade que ela saiu correndo, ela deve voltar em uma semana e meia, duas no máximo. Se ela reduzir, talvez um mês, ou mais. Não sei dizer.

Kakashi abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se derrotado. Eis que seu motivo para ir vê-la fora estragado. Como que cara a visitaria quando voltasse? Ainda era provável que ela nem se lembrasse mais dele quando voltasse.

- Quer que eu te avise quando ela voltar? – Sakura perguntou com um sorriso terno nos lábios. Podia ver o desapontamento daqueles olhos perolados, e isso partia seu coração. Era como ver Neji, só que com os olhos tristes e amedrontados de Hinata. Simplesmente não combinava.

- Pode fazer isso? – ele perguntou, esperançoso.

- Sim. Sasuke te passará o recado. Assim que ela chegar eu aviso.

- Arigatou, Haruno-san.

Sakura sorriu abertamente.

- Não há de quê, Hyuuga-kun.

E ele se virou, pronto para ir embora.

- Ela sente muito a sua falta. – Sakura revelou.

Ele parou, sem virar para encarar a Haruno.

- É verdade?

- Sim. Foi por isso que ela pegou a missão mais longa que o Mizukage tinha.

- Ela nunca considerou que poderia voltar?

- Entenda, ela tem medo, Kakashi. Ela não está acostumada a isso. E, sim, a culpa é em parte minha. Mas você pode mudar isso. Assim que encontrá-la.

- Por que eu sinto como se ela nunca fosse voltar para mim?

Sakura podia sentir a luta que ele travava contra as lágrimas em sua voz contida e áspera.

- Não pense assim. Ela vai voltar. Apenas seja paciente. Acha que pode fazer isso?

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente uma única vez.

- Quando ela voltar, – ele ainda se esforçava para conter as lágrimas. – diga a ela que Fugaku conseguiu executar um Gokakyu maior do que o dela.

Sakura sorriu.

- Considere seu recado dado.

- Obrigado, mais uma vez.

- Ela voltará rápido, tenho certeza.

Kakashi não respondeu nada, apenas recomeçou a andar, pensando no azar que dera. Sua missão fora perfeita, mas Panji partira antes que ele pudesse vê-la. Era revoltante, muito revoltante.

Será que teria chance de revê-la? Realmente sentia como se nunca mais fosse ver aqueles olhos frios, sentir aquela pele macia e ligeiramente fria.

Será que ele estava errado?


	20. Três anos depois

Pequenas grandes mudanças nesse capítulo! Espero que não briguem muito comigo. XD

Bom, agora que minhas aulas começaram, vou ter que postar com menos freqüência, já que estou estudando que nem uma condenada pro vestibular. Espero que entendam meu dilema...

Agradecimento às reviews: _Bruna, n1ckydant3s, Thais Vasconcellos, sango7higurashi, YUKI e Pequena Perola!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XIX – Três anos depois**

Sua volta era prevista para, no máximo, dois meses. Mas três se passaram e ela não havia dado notícias. As estações foram mudando, e nem sinal da flor congelada. Três anos. 1095 dias. 26280 horas. E nada de Uchiha Panji.

E foi pensando nisso, que Sakura acordou no dia de número 1096.

- Bom dia. – Itachi disse assim que a Haruno apareceu na sala.

- Bom dia. – ela bocejou. – Que horas são?

- Seis.

Sakura bufou. Desde que Panji desaparecera sua rotina era dormir tarde e acordar cedo. Isso quando conseguia pegar no sono.

- É hoje. – Itachi disse.

Sim, ela sabia.

Desde que a demora de Panji tornara-se algo preocupante, Sakura fora obrigada a tomar várias atitudes. O Mizukage recusara-se a mandar alguém procurá-la, alegando que ela sabia se cuidar sozinha e se estava demorando era por vontade própria. Não tendo ajuda dele, Sakura convenceu Itachi a ir até Konoha.

A receptividade de Naruto fora incrível. E Konoha decidiu ajudar Sakura na busca por sua filha, ou melhor, Kakashi decidira ajudar...

_- Ela ainda não voltou? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Já se passaram dois meses!_

_- Eu sei! – Sakura exclamou, exaltada. – O Mizukage não quer ajudar e eu não tenho mais a perícia para ir atrás dela, eu ia apenas vagar o mundo todo em vão sabe-se lá por quanto tempo!_

_- Acalme-se, Sakura-chan. – Naruto pediu. _

_- Não consigo! Ela nunca demorou tanto. Algo pode ter acontecido!_

_- Nós mandaremos alguns caçadores atrás dela. Tente se controlar. – Naruto disse._

_- Eu também quero ajudar. – Kakashi disse, a cabeça abaixada, conferindo a ele um tom sombrio que não lhe era normal._

_- Sinto muito, Kakashi. – Naruto se desculpou. – Mas esse tipo de missão requer ANBUs._

_- Então, eu vou começar a fazer a prova hoje mesmo._

_- Vão encontrá-la antes que você se forme._

_- Não me importa. Pelo menos eu não estarei apenas observando._

Naruto achava que ela seria encontrada antes. Mas todos os caçadores voltaram sem ao menos uma pista dela. E isso se seguiu durante todos aqueles anos.

Mas, finalmente, Kakashi se formaria como um caçador ANBU, e sua primeira missão seria encontrar Uchiha Panji. Ele era a última esperança de Sakura.

- Acha que ele vai conseguir? – Itachi perguntou.

- Sim, ele vai. Ele tem uma real motivação.

- Se ele não conseguir, eu vou atrás dela.

- Itachi, já falamos sobre isso. Se alguma outra vila descobrir que você está vivo será um pandemônio! Já chega que tivemos que revelar isso para Konoha!

Itachi suspirou.

- Não me importa, Sakura. Se o garoto Hyuuga falhar, eu vou atrás dela. Ou melhor, nós vamos.

Sakura suspirou.

- Ele vai conseguir, Itachi. Eu tenho certeza.

- Acho bom mesmo. Quero voltar logo para nossa casa. Estou cansado de ver o horror nos rostos de todos aqui.

Sakura riu baixinho. Ela havia pedido a Naruto para ficarem em Konoha, acompanhando de perto o andamento da procura por Panji. Sasuke oferecera uma casa no bairro Uchiha, mas Itachi recusou. Durante aqueles três anos, ele se recusara a pisar no bairro que antes fora seu lar.

Naruto, prestativo como sempre fora, conseguiu um pequeno apartamento no centro da vila. Isso fez o Uchiha ficar aliviado.

- Claro que eles te olham assim. Nem todos podem saber a verdade, Itachi.

- Eu sei.

- O que importa é que, de alguma forma, nossas penas foram dissolvidas e não somos mais traidores da vila oculta da Folha.

- "De alguma forma" não, Sakura. Graças a seu amiguinho que te ama incondicionalmente.

Sakura riu.

- Olha. – ela exclamou, admirada. – Ciúmes.

- Não. – ele negou friamente.

Sakura sentou-se no colo dele e beijou de leve os lábios do amor de sua vida.

- Odeio quando você nega.

- Já deveria estar acostumada.

- Nunca.

- Continue odiando, então.

- Você é cruel. – ela reclamou.

- Você nem sabe o quanto.

E se beijaram mais uma vez.

* * *

Kakashi estava sentado em um tronco de árvore, olhando preguiçosamente para seu reflexo na água cristalina do lago abaixo dele. Aqueles três anos o mudaram muito. Seus traços estavam mais duros e frios, o sorriso que antes saía tão fácil estava tão desaparecido quanto Panji e seus cabelos antes compridos estavam agora curtos, meio arrepiados e bagunçados.

Era outra pessoa. Completamente diferente.

E aquele era o dia que seus esforços imensuráveis trariam resultados, finalmente.

- Kakashi-san. – a voz já conhecida o chamou.

- Algum problema, Fugaku-kun? – ele perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do lago.

- Você vai logo depois da cerimônia?

- Sim, eu vou.

- Acha que vai conseguir encontrá-la?

- Vou sim. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

- Não se cobre muito. Ninguém conseguiu. Talvez... Ninguém consiga.

- Não, Fugaku. Eu vou encontrá-la. Ela vai ver essa vila de novo. Nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso. – e suspirou. – Mas não se preocupe comigo ou com Panji. Concentre-se em se formar na Academia. Você perdeu a oportunidade de se formar por dois anos seguidos.

- Eu sei. É que eu...

- Eu sei como é. Mas, esqueça, está bem? Não é um problema seu. É um problema meu.

- Não é não. É um problema nosso. Seu, meu, do meu pai, do seu pai, de Sakura-san e Itachi-sama.

- Acontece que ninguém da sua lista, tirando a mim mesmo, pode fazer alguma coisa. Automaticamente, esse passa a ser um problema meu. E só meu.

- Como você acha que irá encontrá-la? Digo, será que ela se escondeu por vontade própria ou...

- Disso eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas não importa.

Kakashi desceu da árvore, aterrissando ao lado do pequeno Fugaku, que já não era mais tão pequeno quanto antes.

- Eu a quero de volta tanto quanto você. – o Hyuuga disse, fingindo não ver as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do Uchiha. – E nós vamos tê-la de volta, é uma promessa.

- Arigatou, Kakashi-san.

* * *

Uma cerimônia solene nunca dura pouco. Geralmente, dura o tempo suficiente para qualquer um bocejar e ter vontade de estar em sua cama o mais rápido possível. Quando essa vontade chega, significa que a cerimônia ainda durará mais uns trinta minutos, no mínimo.

Claro que a cerimônia de formatura ANBU não poderia ser diferente.

- É com muito orgulho, – Tsunade começou. – que formamos a mais nova geração da elite de nossos shinobis. É através deles que nós iremos...

Sakura suspirou.

- Por que essas coisas sempre demoram séculos? – ela cochichou para Sasuke, que estava sentado a seu lado. – Tsunade nunca teve bons discursos.

E como ela se lembrava bem disso. Principalmente quando a Godaime soube que ela ficaria um tempo na vila.

_- Espero que tenha consciência de que ninguém aprova o que você fez. – Tsunade disse, com dureza._

_- Ah, shishou, foi há tanto tempo... – Sakura se defendeu._

_- Não interessa, foi há muito tempo mas aconteceu. Só o que eu espero é que você tenha consciência de seus pecados._

_- Acredite, eu tenho._

_- Estou falando sério, Sakura. Não sorria assim._

_- Shishou, todos os seus discursos eram feitos pela Shizune. Não tente improvisar. – e sorriu._

_Tsunade riu e uma única lágrima escapou de seus olhos cor de mel._

_- Senti sua falta._

_- Eu também, shishou._

_E se abraçaram, como nunca tinham feito antes._

Sasuke riu.

- Melhor ela do que o Naruto, você sabe.

Sakura riu baixinho.

- Sim, você tem razão.

- Shiu! – Itachi ralhou. – Parecem duas crianças.

Sasuke sorriu e Sakura fez o mesmo. Parecia tudo tão natural. Os dois irmãos e ela. Como se tivessem sido uma família a vida inteira. Como se todas as tragédias não tivessem acontecido.

Para Sasuke, ter Itachi a seu lado novamente, como o irmão que ele amava, era simplesmente inexplicável. Parecia ter voltado à época em que seus pais eram vivos. Época em que Itachi era apenas um ANBU, e não havia nenhum enorme peso em sua consciência.

- ... E mais uma vez, eu parabenizo nossos novos ANBUs. – Tsunade concluiu, ganhando uma salva de palmas de todos do amplo auditório.

Em seguida, eles ganharam seus uniformes e suas máscaras, que tinham a forma que os instrutores acharam que combinava mais com cada um, de acordo com o que eles haviam observado durante a formação. A pintura ficava a cargo do possuidor da máscara.

- Posso perguntar qual é sua máscara? – Sakura disse assim que Kakashi se aproximou deles.

- Um lobo. – ele disse mostrando a máscara ainda completamente branca para a Haruno. – Aposto que foi Anko quem escolheu.

- Ela foi sua instrutora? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim. – Kakashi respondeu. – E ela sempre me disse que eu era o oposto de um felino. Nada mais oposto a um gato do que um lobo, não é mesmo?

Sakura sorriu. A máscara de Panji tinha a forma de um gato. E eles eram mesmo completamente diferentes um do outro.

- Tem certeza que quer ir hoje? – Naruto perguntou.

- Sim. Eu vou pintar essa máscara e vestir o uniforme e vou partir.

- Já sabe que caminho seguir? – foi Itachi quem perguntou, os braços cruzados, expressão tão sentimental quanto uma pedra.

- Sei. Vou começar pela Pedra e seus arredores, depois farei o mesmo com a Cachoeira e por fim o País da Neve, que foi onde Sakura-san disse que seria a missão dela. Se depois de checar os três eu não conseguir achá-la, vou até cada Kage, mostrando uma foto dela, dizendo que é alguém da família que está desaparecido.

Itachi balançou a cabeça de leve. Era, de fato, um bom plano, e a parte de esconder a verdadeira identidade dela fazia-o confiar um pouco mais no jovem Hyuuga.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Kakashi-kun? – Hinata sussurrou para seu filho, certificando-se de que ninguém mais ouviria.

- Sim, okaa-san, eu tenho. Nunca tive tanta certeza de alguma coisa.

- Você só tem dezenove anos. Não acha que pode ser muito arriscado?

- Não, não acho. Ela se arriscava ainda mais quando era bem mais nova. É hora de eu provar a ela que posso ser assim também.

- Você não precisa provar nada a ela. Ela já sabe disso tudo, só esconde tudo debaixo daquela fachada fria pelo simples fato de que é uma Uchiha e como tal, sofreu muito na vida, desde muito nova.

- Mesmo assim.

Hinata suspirou e abraçou Kakashi.

- Preciso ir.

E estava quase os deixando quando ouviu a voz de Sakura.

- Hinata está certa sobre Panji, Kakashi.

Ele a encarou.

- Não tenho tanta certeza.

- Tenha. Pois é exatamente isso.

* * *

Kakashi encarou sua máscara como um pintor encara uma tela em branco. Não sabia o que fazer nela, que tipo de pintura deveria fazer ali. Lembrou-se então da máscara de Panji. Tinha o molde do rosto de um gato e a garota limitara-se a fazer leves linhas roxas por toda a brancura da máscara de gesso.

Deveria imitá-la e fazer algo simples? Ou deveria elaborar um pouco mais?

Pegou o pincel e mergulhou delicadamente na tinta preta. Pintou o contorno dos olhos com um círculo grosso e preencheu o focinho do lobo. Depois, pegou a tinta azul marinho e fez traços dos lados. Pronto, devia ser o suficiente, pois era tudo que sua imaginação o permitia fazer.

Afinal, não tinha muito tempo para ficar brincando com seu novo acessório. Quanto mais rápido fosse atrás de sua flor, mais rápido a teria de volta.

Riu de seu próprio pensamento. "Sua flor". Desde quando pensava nela daquele jeito? Tinha plena consciência de que ela não era dele. Mas ele era dela. Completamente.

Quando pensava em resgatá-la, indagava se tudo o que Sakura falou fora verdade, e se fosse, será que Panji ainda se sentia da mesma forma? E se gostava dele, por que fugira? E por que nunca voltara?

Muitas eram as dúvidas que o assombravam. Mas agora, nenhuma delas importava mais. Só o que importava agora era que ele estava indo a procura dela, finalmente. E só voltaria à Konoha com a Uchiha a seu lado.

Por mais que tivesse se esforçado, não conseguia esquecê-la. Cada dia que passara com ela estava gravado em sua mente, como uma tatuagem em sua pele. O dia em que a conhecera; o dia em que matara os invasores com uma combinação de chuva de óleo e Gokakyu; o dia que passaram com as crianças; o dia em que ela foi embora.

Como esquecer aquilo?

Portanto, se ela tivesse esquecido ele não saberia se agüentaria. Era estranho para ele ser tão dependente daquele sentimento. Era assustador.

Mas, se Sakura estivesse certa, ele sabia que seria feliz para o resto de sua vida.


	21. Bom começo

Desculpem-me pela demora, amores da minha vida! Carnaval para mim é sinônimo de ficar com meu pai, e ele não tem computador em casa (sim, existe uma pessoa assim). Bom, mas espero que a demora valha a pena :)

Agradecimento especial a Luna Suart pela betagem do cap.

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Bruna, DarkAngel 16694, Srta_Uchiha, Lin-Blue ki, sango7higurashi, Sabaku no AnaH, Anita-chan, Fernandinha Hyuuga, n1ckydant3s e Aneishon-chan!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XX – ****Bom começo**

- Não acha que o Mizukage está exagerando um pouco? – um homem grande e gordo perguntou. – Essa garota é famosa, logo alguém vai descobrir aonde ela está e quem a manteve presa. É perigoso, Motosuwa.

Motosuwa deu de ombros.

- Não é problema meu. Estou sendo bem pago para isso, e é só o que importa. Você também não tem do que reclamar.

- Só acho que ela não vai agüentar mais do que isso.

Motosuwa riu.

- Ela pode agüentar mais três anos disso, Suzuki, acredite. E só conseguirmos mantê-la assim por causa das algemas que drenam chakra. Ou já estaríamos mortos há tempos.

O homem de nome Suzuki estremeceu.

- É disso que tenho medo, Motosuwa. Se essa garota sair daqui e se recuperar, nós estamos perdidos.

- Essa não é uma opção. – Motosuwa garantiu. – Quem você acha que pode achar esse esconderijo? Se alguém conseguir, é porque está no nível dela, ou seja, no nível de Akatsukis. Não acho que produzam mais ninjas assim hoje em dia.

E riu de sua própria piada sem graça.

Fazia tempo que ele era um mero empregado do Mizukage, e sempre que via o poder que Kirigakure no Yuurei tinha sobre o Kage, ele ficava muito irritado. Sempre se sentia inferiorizado, porque sempre soube que jamais chegaria aos pés dela.

Mas ela cometeu um erro. Ela não completou a missão que lhe foi dada e ainda deu uma enorme brecha para Konoha sair por cima. Dessa vez o Mizukage não seria tão bonzinho. E quando Motosuwa recebeu a ordem de mantê-la presa e torturada, tudo o que ele fez foi aceitar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Como se sente hoje, Panji-sama? – ele riu, olhando pelas grades para Panji, que estava sentada em um catre, mãos e pernas amarradas com as correntes especiais.

Sua aparência era péssima. Tinha enormes olheiras e machucados por todos os lados, a palidez natural de sua pele era acentuada por seu estado frágil, dando-lhe a aparência de doente.

- Vá para o inferno. – ela resmungou, cuspindo nele.

- Panji, Panji, é por causa desse seu comportamento que você está aí, do jeito que está.

- Claro. E quando eu morrer, você continuará sendo nada mais do que o cachorrinho do Mizukage, balançando o rabinho e lambendo os pés daquele velho.

Motosuwa trincou os dentes e apertou as mãos com força, arrancando sangue de suas palmas. Ele abriu a cela violentamente e foi até Panji, segurando-a com força pelo pescoço.

- Como você consegue ainda ser tão arrogante, mesmo nesse estado? – sua raiva misturava-se com a frustração de que ela realmente falara a verdade.

- Motosuwa, eu sou Kirigakure no Yuurei, filha de Akatsuki no Hana e Uchiha Itachi. Escórias como você não podem entender esse tipo de coisa.

Ele deu um forte tapa no rosto dela, o que a fez rir.

- Eu posso agüentar isso por uma vida inteira, Motosuwa. E não vai me afetar em nada.

Disso ele já sabia, ou melhor, tinha certeza.

- Você é tão mal amada que ninguém veio te buscar. – ele debochou.

- Ninguém vem me buscar, Motosuwa. Você pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. Os que poderiam vir me buscar, eu mesma matei, e não me arrependo por isso. – e sorriu diabolicamente, fazendo um frio subir pela espinha de Motosuwa. – Você terá de me agüentar por mais um bom tempo.

- O Mizukage tinha razão. – ele tremeu. – Você é mesmo o próprio demônio.

* * *

Kakashi chegou na vila oculta da Pedra muito antes do que o previsto. Acelerara até seu máximo para não perder tempo com nada. Afinal, ele não tinha mais tempo algum.

Em toda vila, há certos lugares que um ninja sabe reconhecer como "um ponto de parada", ou seja, um lugar que qualquer ninja pararia estando naquela vila. Mesmo os mais discretos acabavam passando por lugares assim.

Na Pedra, esse lugar era uma taverna pequena e escura, chamada Shuriken Rochosa. Só de entrar no pequeno estabelecimento já era possível sentir a mistura de chakras dos clientes ali presentes.

Kakashi se dirigiu ao balcão e pediu uma bebida. Não precisou nem se esforçar para escutar alguma coisa que lhe interessasse...

- Ouvi dizer que a Kirigakure no Yuurei desapareceu. – um ninja mal-encarado falou para seu companheiro.

- Duvido. Ela deve estar em alguma missão distante. Aquela garota nunca desistiria do seu trabalho.

- Você fala como se a conhecesse. – o primeiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Não, nada disso. Apenas a vi matando um jounin da Chuva uma vez. Sério, nunca vi nada mais assustador na vida. Se eu fosse marcado para ser morto por ela, eu me matava antes de ela poder fazer isso, seria melhor.

- Não seja tão exagerado.

- Não estou sendo. Ela é realmente tudo isso.

- Mas ninguém a vê faz tempo. Alguns acham que o Mizukage resolveu castigá-la.

- Impossível. – e riu. – O Mizukage é obrigado a comer na mão dela, não sabia? Ela pode matá-lo com uma facilidade assustadora.

- Essa garota... Alguém além do Mizukage sabe quem ela é?

- Duvido. Talvez seus familiares, se ainda forem vivos.

- Do jeito que você fala dela, aposto como já matou todos.

E os dois riram em coro.

- Aonde quer que ela esteja, – o primeiro disse. – estamos mais seguros enquanto ela não estiver rondando por aí.

- Concordo.

E mudaram de assunto.

Kakashi, que ouvira tudo atentamente, soltou um longo e profundo suspiro, seguido de um gole do uísque que havia pedido.

A falta dela estava começando a ser notada por outros shinobis, e isso era perigoso. Se as vilas ninja resolvessem unir forças para procurá-la, ela estaria correndo perigo pela primeira vez em sua vida.

Outra coisa que também não passara despercebida pelos ouvidos atentos do Hyuuga fora a teoria de que o Mizukage pudesse ter colocado um plano de vingança em prática. Isso era preocupante. Embora parecesse um pouco surreal. O Mizukage era o ninja mais forte de Kirigakure, mas era mais fraco que Panji. Será que ele teria coragem de pôr algo tão absurdo quanto uma vingança em prática?

- Está aqui por alguma razão em especial? – um ninja puxou um banco e se sentou ao lado de Kakashi.

O Hyuuga virou seu rosto para ele. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e usava uma bandana da Pedra, como a maioria dos ninjas ali.

- Na verdade, sim. – Kakashi respondeu.

- Posso te ajudar, se quiser. Geralmente, eu sou a pessoa mais bem informada desse lugar. Me chamo Yukihiro Daisuke.

- Muito prazer, Yukihiro-san. Sou Hyuuga Kakashi. E quanto me custará sua boa informação?

- Como estou de bom-humor hoje, pode me pagar uma bebida.

Kakashi ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não questionou nada. Era estranho que alguém se oferecesse para informar alguma coisa, mas ele não estava podendo negar informações.

- Procuro por essa garota. – e mostrou uma foto. – Ela está um pouco mais velha, mas não acredito que tenha mudado muito.

Daisuke pegou a foto da mão de Kakashi.

- Ela não me é estranha... É um rosto que eu jamais esqueceria ou confundiria. Sua garota?

- Não. Filha de uns conhecidos.

- Sei... – Daisuke debochou. – Ela passou por aqui sim. Mas foi há muito tempo. Deve ter uns... Três anos.

- Sua memória é boa.

- Foi o que eu disse, ela é inconfundível. Eu lembro bem dela agora. Exatamente com a mesma idade dessa foto. Ela entrou e ficou sentada numa mesinha do canto. – apontou para a mesa. – Não consumiu absolutamente nada. Apenas ficou observando tudo com um olhar de pôr medo em qualquer um. E depois desapareceu.

Kakashi suspirou e pegou a foto de volta.

- Está sumida? – Daisuke perguntou.

- Sim.

- Estranho... Ela me parecia bem forte. Ao menos, era o que emanava dela. Ninguém ousava chegar perto, mesmo estando todos cochichando. Bela e perigosa, era assim que todos a descreviam.

- Ainda estou impressionado com a vivacidade de sua memória.

- Linhagem sangüínea. Como seus olhos. Por isso que eu sou o melhor informante daqui.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça, em sinal de compreensão.

- Acho que não fui de muita ajuda, né? – Daisuke perguntou.

- Não esperava achar nada tão facilmente. Obrigado, mesmo assim.

- Não há de quê. Se precisar de mais alguma informação, sabe a quem perguntar. – e foi embora, carregando o copo da bebida que Kakashi havia pagado em troca da informação.

Kakashi suspirou e terminou seu uísque em um único gole. Sakura estava certa, Panji havia começado pela vila da Pedra, e se o tal de Yukihiro Daisuke fosse mesmo confiável, ela não era vista ali desde a época em que saíra em missão.

- Vai querer mais um? – o cara do balcão perguntou.

- Não. Mas... Pode me dar uma informação?

- Se que informações, pergunte para o ninja sentado ali na ponta. Ele sabe tudo.

Kakashi suspirou. O "Ninja sentado ali na ponta" era exatamente Daisuke. Ele deveria mesmo ser confiável, pelo menos no quesito 'informações'.

- Certo. Obrigado.

O homem deu de ombros e foi servir outros clientes.

Kakashi se levantou e saiu da pequena taverna. Na Pedra ela provavelmente não estava. Também não conseguia sentir seu chakra. Ou talvez ele só estivesse bem escondido, mas essa não era uma opção. Ele se aperfeiçoara muito em reconhecimento de chakra, e foi considerado o melhor reconhecedor da ANBU, isso não podia ser pouca coisa.

- Ei, você aí, com a bandana de Konoha!

Kakashi se virou. Não eram ninjas da Pedra, e sim ninjas da Cachoeira.

- Posso ajudar? – Kakashi perguntou num tom falsamente amigável.

- Ouvimos sua conversa com o informante da Pedra. Você conhece mesmo a garota que está procurando?

- Sim, eu conheço. – estava desconfiado. Será que aqueles três ninjas sabiam alguma coisa de Panji? E se sabiam, por que estavam falando com ele?

- Essa pirralha... É Kirigakure no Yuurei, não é? – um deles perguntou, demonstrando toda sua raiva em sua voz.

- Kirigakure no Yuurei? Do que está falando? – Kakashi fingiu-se de desentendido.

- Não se faça de sonso. Sabemos que é ela. Vimos ela na vila, e logo depois dez de nossos melhores companheiros estavam mortos. Não acho que seria uma linda coincidência.

Claro que não era. E Kakashi sabia disso. O que o preocupava era que eles sabiam do segredo dela. E isso não poderia se espalhar. Teria que matá-los ali mesmo?

- Não sei do que você está falando. Essa menina desapareceu há algum tempo, estou atrás dela. Ela não é nenhuma assassina profissional renomada.

- Conta outra. O que um ANBU de Konoha faria atrás de uma garota qualquer?

- Você tem razão. – Kakashi continuou a atuar. – Só estou fazendo isso porque os pais dela são amigos de infância de meu pai. É mais um favor do que uma missão.

- E por que está de uniforme?

- Continuo sendo um ANBU, não é mesmo?

- Não estamos engolindo sua história.

- Nem eu a de vocês. Infelizmente, suas teorias estão erradas. Sinto muito com o que aconteceu com seus companheiros, mas, ela não é Kirigakure no Yuurei.

- Ela é sim. Disso temos certeza.

Kakashi suspirou.

- Tudo bem, já que insistem. Podem me falar pelo menos quando foi que vocês a viram?

- Mais ou menos uns três anos atrás.

Mais um suspiro escapou da boca de Kakashi. Sempre três anos atrás. Aonde aquela garota se metera? E com a súbita aparição daqueles ninjas da Cachoeira, nem visitar a vila parecia valer a pena, embora ele fosse fazê-lo só por insistência. Pelo menos já estava claro que ela realizara a missão no tempo que Sakura e Itachi previram. Por volta de duas semanas.

Não que isso fosse um bom sinal.

- Tem certeza do que está falando? – um dos ninjas voltou a insistir. – Temos quase certeza de que ela a assassina da Névoa.

- Vocês têm provas concretas?

- Não.

- Mais alguém em sua vila compartilha essa teoria?

- Não.

- Então, me perdoem, mas eu continuo tendo certeza que ela é apenas uma kunoichi comum, como outra qualquer.

Um dos ninjas, o que aparentava ser o líder, estreitou os olhos.

- Ainda não engolimos essa história.

Kakashi revirou os olhos.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? Empurre-a por sua garganta? Por que se quiser, eu até faço.

O líder avançou para Kakashi, segurando-o pela gola da blusa.

- Quem você acha que é para falar assim comigo?

Kakashi bocejou.

- Sério, acho melhor você me soltar.

Ele preparou-se para socar o Hyuuga, mas antes que seu punho fechado pudesse chegar perto de Kakashi, ele já havia se soltado, desviado e sumido.

- Mas que merd-

Mas o ninja da Cachoeira teve que terminar sua frase com a cara grudada no chão, engolindo grama e terra no processo.

- Eu disse que era melhor você se soltar. – Kakashi disse, sério, com o pé na cabeça do ninja.

Os outros ninjas encararam Kakashi com um medo óbvio nos olhos. Tremiam incessantemente.

- Posso ajudá-los em mais alguma coisa, senhores? – o Hyuuga debochou.

- N-ão. – um gaguejou. – Sentimos muito pelo inconveniente e acreditamos na sua teoria. Prometemos nunca dizer a ninguém que a vimos.

- Não pedi nada disso, mas, tudo bem. Façam o que quiserem.

Kakashi tirou o pé do líder e eles sumiram, sem deixar rastros.

No fundo, ele estava aliviado por ter resolvido seu pequeno imprevisto sem ter que derramar sangue. Seria incrivelmente problemático matar todos aqueles ninjas da Cachoeira, na vila da Pedra, sendo que ele era um ANBU da Folha. Poderia até mesmo arrumar problemas para sua vila.

Por sorte, tudo acabara bem. Ao menos encontrara gente que vira Panji andando por aí, já era um bom começo.


	22. Sobre montanhas e ninjas

**Bom, eu gostaria de falar para a pessoa que me deixou a review anônima**. Eu sinto muito se minha história te decepcionou de alguma forma. Se você acompanha essa história, significa que você leu Akatsuki No Hana. Se você o fez, deve ter reparado que a única coisa que me decepciona no mangá Naruto é o machismo usado por Kishimoto-sama. Eu sempre faço de tudo para tirar esse machismo. E em momento nenhum Panji foi uma donzela em perigo. Mas isso não importa. Eu aprecio todas as críticas que fazem sobre meu trabalho, mas a sua não foi uma crítica válida. Você foi grosseira(o), e não se identificou. Gostaria que o fizesse. E me desculpe mais uma vez por ter te ofendido.

Bom, espero que todos gostem do cap :)

Agradecimento às reviews: _Darknee-chan, Luna, Lilly Nightfall, Anita-chan, Bruna, sango7higurashi e Pequena Perola!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XXI – ****Sobre montanhas e ninjas**

Panji foi acordada pelo pior cheiro que poderia ter sentido naquele momento. Cheiro de suas odiadas panjis. Era meio irônico, não era? Ter o nome das flores que lhe causavam a pior crise alérgica já vista pelos médicos? Nem tudo é perfeito...

- Motosuwa, por que essas flores? – ela grunhiu, trincando os dentes e prendendo a respiração.

Motosuwa riu.

- Ah, sim. Suas panjis. Sabe, foi graças a elas que conseguimos te prender, então quando vi uma vendedora de flores vendendo algumas na feira resolvi comprar, sabe como é, para uma homenagem.

Panji tentava respirar menos, mas precisava do ar, e quando inconscientemente o inspirava, o cheiro do pólen das panjis queimava seu nariz, e invadia seu corpo.

- Completamente desnecessário. – ela murmurou. – Vocês já me pegaram, para que mais flores?

- Ah, Panji... Pelo simples prazer de te ver mal. Só por isso.

Panji revirou os olhos.

- Você continua sendo a mesma escória de sempre.

- A escória que te prendeu, vamos lembrar.

Tudo bem, tudo bem, ele tinha razão.

- Por sorte. Numa luta de verdade eu teria te matado em dois segundos, aliás, um segundo só seria o suficiente.

Motosuwa trincou os dentes. Odiava quando ela falava a verdade.

- Cala a boca, menina.

- Por quê? Se eu tenho que ficar sentindo o cheiro dessas coisinhas odiosas, você vai ter que me ouvir reclamar o dia inteiro, sabe como é, ando meio entediada ultimamente. – e sorriu diabolicamente.

Motosuwa suspirou. Seria um longo dia. Mais longo do que já era normalmente.

- Por que essas malditas correntes não te afetam como afetam a todos os outros? – ele praguejou.

- Porque eu não sou como todos os outros, você sabe disso. Eu tenho mais chakra do que elas podem agüentar. Acho que em breve poderei quebrá-las e dar uma surra em você.

Motosuwa teria rido, mas o medo de que o que ela acabara de disser pudesse ser realmente verdade prendeu a risada em sua garganta.

- Que foi, Motosuwa? – Panji debochou. – Já perdeu o senso de humor?

- Você é irritante.

- Sabe, você é o primeiro que tem a chance de me dizer isso. Geralmente eu os mato antes de eles chegarem a essa conclusão.

E um arrepio subiu a espinha do ninja. Por que diabos ele ainda tinha tanto medo dela?

- Você é confiante demais para quem está nessa posição.

- Você ainda não aprendeu? – sua voz se tornou ameaçadora.

Motosuwa engoliu em seco.

- Aprendi o quê?

- Você pode me torturar durante dez anos, pode me manter sem chakra o tempo que você quiser. Eu ainda vou sair daqui e te torturar. Aliás, eu não preciso nem sair daqui. É só eu conseguir acumular mais um pouco de chakra e você conhecerá o meu mundo alternativo. Um mundo onde sou eu quem faz as regras. O mundo do Mangekyou.

E ele tremeu ao ver uma mancha escarlate macular os olhos negros de Panji. Ela estava certa. Se ele não arranjasse um jeito de drenar mais chakra dela ele em breve estaria morto e ela livre.

E o pesadelo começaria.

* * *

A visita de Kakashi à vila da Cachoeira durou bem menos do que ele havia previsto. Apenas confirmou as informações que já tinha e foi embora, rumo ao País da Neve, do qual ele já estava a poucos metros de distância.

Sabia que a encontraria lá. De alguma forma, ele sabia. Mas outra coisa o preocupava. E se os ninjas na _Shuriken Rochosa _estivessem certos? E se Panji tivesse sido realmente seqüestrada a mando do Mizukage? O País da neve era o lugar perfeito para tal seqüestro. Afinal, era sempre frio, o que facilitava o crescimento das panjis, e sempre nevava, o que Panji dissera ser pior para sua alergia.

Eram as melhores condições para executar esse tipo de plano. Aliás, eram as únicas condições que permitiriam o seqüestro de Panji. Panjis e neve era a única coisa que daria vantagem a algum ninja, fora isso ela era completamente invencível.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso, Kakashi avistou o "ponto de parada" da vila que se encontrava. _Monstro da Neve_, outra taverna, outro nome pouco criativo.

- Você não pode entrar aqui, criança. – um guarda na porta impediu Kakashi.

- Por que não?

- Forasteiros não entram.

- Que quer dizer? Isso aqui não deveria ser um lugar para forasteiros?

- Era. Mas parou de ser muito tempo atrás. Tivemos problemas com uns imbecis da Névoa que procuravam por Kirigakure no Yuurei. Desde então paramos de deixar forasteiros entrarem.

- Como é? Por favor, me diga, há quanto tempo isso aconteceu.

Finalmente! Tinha achado uma pista concreta! Finalmente tinha achado algo que realmente poderia ajudar em sua busca.

- Dois ninjas da Névoa entraram aqui e arrumaram confusão com uma menina ninja. Eles diziam que ela era Kirigakure no Yuurei, imbecis, como se a grande Yuurei fosse andar por aí sem máscara, ou como se meros jounins saberiam a verdadeira identidade dela.

- Você tem toda a razão. – Kakashi encorajou-o. – Sabe me dizer mais alguma coisa?

- Os três saíram daqui, tranqüilamente e tudo mais. E sumiram pela floresta. Nunca mais os vimos.

- Você já contou isso para mais alguém?

- Não. Mais ninguém perguntou.

Kakashi revirou os olhos. Todos os idiotas que foram atrás de Panji não tiveram o bom senso de perguntar isso para o guarda de um "ponto de parada"? Que tipo de caçadores Konoha tinha?!

- Arigatou. – e se afastou, andando em direção à floresta.

Eles andaram em direção à floresta. Provavelmente em algum ponto não muito longe deveria haver um canteiro de panjis. E depois? Para onde eles poderiam tê-la levado?

Duas horas depois de adentrar na floresta, Kakashi achou uma clareira cheia de flores, que sobreviveram às nevascas.

- Perfeito. – ele murmurou.

Aquele era um lugar em potencial. Mas e daí?

Ele olhou em volta com cuidado, tentando absorver cada detalhe daquela paisagem. Havia uma pequena trilha na lateral. Ele seguiu por ela e encontrou duas pequenas cabanas de madeira. Em frente de uma, um velho senhor descansava em uma cadeira de balanço, fumando um cachimbo.

- Posso te ajudar, menino? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Desculpe-me o incômodo, senhor. Eu procuro por essa menina. – e mostrou a foto. – Ela já está um pouco mais velha agora.

- Já a vi sim. – e suspirou. – Já começava a me perguntar quando alguém viria para ajudá-la.

- Que quer dizer? – Kakashi perguntou, o coração batendo aceleradamente.

- Ninguém sabe? Que mundo ninja é esse! – o velhinho urrou. – Essa menina foi capturada há três anos! Eu vi! E vocês ainda se chamam os melhores espiões que já existiram! Um samurai arranjaria informações mais rápido!

Kakashi se ajoelhou ao lado do velhinho.

- Por favor, senhor. Conte-me tudo o que viu.

O velhinho suspirou.

- Tudo bem... Fazia pouco tempo que o inverno havia chegado, não que nós aqui saibamos a diferença das estações, afinal sempre temos neve. Eu estava cortando um pouco de lenha, para acender uma fogueira e me esquentar. Estava perto da clareira. Foi quando ouvi uma movimentação estranha...

_- Por que vieram atrás de mim? – Panji perguntou ameaçadoramente. – É minha missão. E já estou quase terminando._

_- Nós sabemos disso, Panji. – Motosuwa rir. – Mas viemos aqui por outro motivo. Temos ordens expressas do Mizukage de te ensinar uma lição._

_Panji riu._

_- Aquele velho está de fato caduco. O que ele imaginou que vocês poderiam fazer comigo?_

_Foi a vez de Motosuwa rir._

_- Ainda não sentiu?_

_- Senti o quê? – ela trincou os dentes._

_- Respire fundo, Panji._

_Mas ela não precisou fazê-lo para entender o que Motosuwa queria dizer. O cheiro foi com tudo para seu nariz, queimando-a por dentro. _

_Eram as flores. Junto com a maldita neve. Como ela não notara antes? Tinha se esquecido completamente das flores._

_- Como você sabe? – ela perguntou, já meio grogue._

_- Você acha que eu iria para Konoha naquele dia e simplesmente voltar para a Névoa de mãos vazias? Nem pensar, minha cara. Eu te segui enquanto você seguia aquele Hyuuga. E eu vi você desmaiando. Só que eu sou mais esperto que seu namoradinho, eu logo entendi o que você quis dizer._

_Panji amaldiçoou-o e sentiu suas forças se esvaindo. Aos poucos tudo ia escurecendo, até que ela não podia ver mais nada._

- E para onde eles a levaram? – Kakashi perguntou ao velhinho.

- Para cima.

Kakashi revirou os olhos, impaciente.

- Seja mais específico.

- Existe uma base ninja nesse pico. – e apontou a enorme montanha atrás dele. – Eles a levaram para lá.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Claro que eu tenho, criança. Vocês ninjas são péssimos. Sempre soube que os samurais eram mais efetivos.

Kakashi riu.

- Você era um samurai?

- Não. Mas meu pai era. E perdeu o emprego para um ninja. E olha o que vocês fizeram com nosso mundo!

- Muito obrigado, senhor.

- Não agradeça, criança. Apenas corra e tire aquela menina de lá.

Não era preciso mandar duas vezes.

* * *

Panji sentia o cheiro das panjis, mas ele estava bem fraco. Não havia queimação, não havia enjôo, nada. Era apenas um cheiro irritante.

- Neve... – ela sussurrou. – Não tem neve.

Era a primeira vez que ela via panjis fora da neve, afinal, aquelas flores eram proibidas em sua casa, por razões óbvias. Mas fora da neve, o cheiro não era nada. Era apenas algo irritante.

E somado a isso, havia o fato de que ela se sentia um pouco melhor. Pela primeira vez em três anos ela não se sentia acabada. Aquelas correntes estavam ficando velhas, e nem Motosuwa nem Suzuki sabiam que elas tinham um certo "prazo de validade".

Não estava 100%, mas estava relativamente bem. Chegara a hora.

- Sabe, Motosuwa. Essas flores não estão me afetando em nada.

Motosuwa se levantou e foi até a cela.

- Você está insuportável hoje.

- Fico feliz em saber.

E ativou seu mangekyou.

Motosuwa não teve tempo nem de gritar. Em poucos segundos ele estava preso no mundo paralelo da versão suprema do sharingan.

- Espero que goste de suas 48 horas de tortura.

Um a menos. Agora só faltava o outro inútil.

- Ei, Motosuwa, o que está acontecendo com voc-...

Mas Suzuki não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Assim que encontrou os olhos de Panji, ele também foi preso na ilusão.

- Perfeito. – ela sorriu.

Claro que aquela manobra cobrara seu preço. Ela começava a se sentir tonta. Mas ela precisava sair dali. Só mais um pouco de chakra e ela poderia quebrar aquelas correntes e sair dali. Só mais um pouco.

Com um esforço sobre-humano, ela concentrou o chakra e quebrou as correntes que prendiam seus braços e suas pernas. Liberdade. Faltava muito pouco. Só alguns passos.

Mas ela estava fraca. Mal conseguia ficar de pé. Foi andando, e andando, até conseguir chegar às grades de sua cela. Um simples chute foi o suficiente para fazer as dobradiças enferrujadas cederem. Ela pegou uma kunai e cortou as gargantas de seus seqüestradores. Que eles morressem afogados em seu próprio sangue.

Mas aquilo já era demais.

* * *

Kakashi nunca correu tão rápido em toda sua vida. Escalou a montanha como se estivesse subindo em uma árvore de Konoha. Não tinha tempo a perder. Estava a poucos metros de achá-la. Finalmente!

O velho não mentira. Havia mesmo uma base ninja no pico. Era uma construção de concreto escuro. Olhando de fora ela poderia ser bastante assustadora. Mas não para Kakashi, ele não tinha tempo para se sentir intimidado por uma pilha de tijolos.

Com um selo explosivo ele arrombou a porta. Podia sentir o chakra dela. Estava fraco, mas ele poderia dizer onde ela estava.

Ele seguiu a trilha e teve que explodir mais algumas portas. Até que chegou.

Ela lutava para se manter de pé. E estava com a pior aparência possível. O cabelo não brilhava, estava muito magra, tinha enormes olheiras e machucados por toda parte. Mesmo assim, ela cortava as gargantas de dois ninjas.

- Panji! – ele chamou.

Ela se assustou com a voz e o mirou. Mas assim que o viu, sua expressão endureceu.

- Ouça com atenção. – ela disse, como um chefe se dirige a seus subordinados. – Eu vou desmaiar em poucos segundos. Eu quero que você corte as cabeças deles e leve-as comigo para aonde quer que você vá me levar. Fui bem clara?

Kakashi assentiu.

- Ótimo.

E desmaiou, assim como havia previsto.


	23. Prazeres e vinganças

Penúltimo capítulo de Kirigakure no Yuurei! Minha maior fic até agora. Espero que gostem desse capítulo.

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Darknee-chan, sango7higurashi, Bruna, Pequena Perola, Uzu Hiina, Anita-chan, Micka-chan, Lolitah, Uchiha Madazitah e Snow Kiss!!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Capítulo XXII – ****Prazeres e vinganças**

Panji foi acordada pelo silvo agudo do vento que batia contra uma janela fechada. Podia sentir cada pequena parte de seu corpo doer, como se um elefante tivesse pirado em cada uma delas, bem devagar.

Entretanto, sentia-se mil vezes mais confortável do que se sentira nos últimos três anos. Sua pele estava gostosamente envolta pela delicada flanela de um pijama novinho; seus ferimentos haviam sido tratados e estavam todos cuidadosamente cobertos por curativos; e ainda estava deitada em um macio futon com lençóis limpos.

Tudo extremamente perfeito. Mas nada daquilo a fez sorrir.

- Kakashi! – ela gritou, quase que enfurecida.

- Sim? – ele respondeu prontamente, como se tivesse passado a vida toda esperando pelo chamado dela.

Panji o mirou. O Hyuuga estava deitado no chão, com um único lençol em cima dele. Seu rosto cansado denunciava que fazia tempos que não dormia bem.

- Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

- Quatro.

Ela xingou baixinho.

- Você fez o que eu te pedi?

- Fiz. Estão naquela bolsa de lona.

- Ótimo.

E se levantou de seu futon, pronta para sair de lá o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas antes de chegar à porta, a tontura voltou a apoderar-se dela.

Kakashi aparou-a antes que ela caísse no chão.

- Você ainda está fraca.

Panji lançou-o um olhar mortal.

- Quem você pensa que é para me dizer como eu estou ou não?

- Só estou constatando um fato, Panji. – ele disse com toda calma do mundo, completamente oposto ao tom furioso dela.

- Você não deveria ter vindo.

- Eu quis vir.

- Eu não precisava de ajuda.

- Ah, não. Claro que você não precisava. – ele debochou. – O que você ia fazer se eu não tivesse aparecido exatamente naquele momento?

- Eu nunca precisei de ninguém. Eu não preciso de você.

- Panji, você precisou de mim. Apenas admita isso, uma vez na sua vida, não vai te matar.

- Você é muito prepotente. Tentou dar uma de salvador, ousou trocar minhas roupas e curar meus ferimentos. Tudo ridículo.

- Você reclama demais. Ainda estaria lá se eu não tivesse aparecido lá. – e segurou-a pelos braços, prendendo-a ao futon, assim como fizera tantos anos antes.

- Eu preferia ainda estar lá. – e trocou as posições, ficando por cima dele.

- Qual o problema de receber ajuda? Não é nenhuma humilhação.

- Vinda de você, é sim.

Kakashi a puxou para si e trocou as posições mais uma vez

- Não sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou, lançando um olhar irresistível para a jovem kunoichi.

- Não.

- Nem um pouquinho?

- Não.

Mas pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa começara, os olhos de Panji a denunciaram. Brilharam como brilham olhos de crianças quando estão felizes.

- Senti sua falta também, Panji. – Kakashi admitiu. – Por isso me dei ao trabalho de me tornar um ANBU. Por isso saí para te procurar.

Panji virou o rosto, deixando de encarar os olhos perolados do Hyuuga, que a encaravam com tanta intensidade que pareciam querer perfurá-la, olhar cada cantinho obscuro de sua alma problemática.

- Isso tudo é muita perda de tempo, Kakashi.

- Discordo.

Ele a segurou pelo maxilar e forçou-a a encará-lo.

- Não somos crianças, e nem somos mais aqueles adolescentes dependentes. Não somos mais influenciados pelos motivos que influenciam crianças.

- Não sou esse tipo de garota, Kakashi. Eu não sou como as garotas de Konoha.

- Eu não gosto das garotas de Konoha. Elas são entediantes.

- Kakashi, não torne isso difícil. Eu não encaixo em seus sonhos.

- Você não conhece meus sonhos.

E a beijou com toda a vontade que contivera em todo aquele tempo. Beijou-a com a intensidade de quem busca algo durante toda uma vida e, quando encontra, delicia-se com seu prêmio.

E Panji enlaçou seus braços no pescoço dele, puxando-o com agressividade contra si, grudando seus corpos.

Kakashi deslizou suas mãos por debaixo do pijama da Uchiha, sentindo cada centímetro da pele dela que, mesmo depois de tudo, continuava macia como seda. Foi com gostosa surpresa que ele sentiu as mãos dela desamarrando a faixa que prendia sua blusa, e deslizando-as por seus braços musculosos, se livrando de vez da peça de roupa.

- Tem certeza que você quer isso? – ele perguntou aos sussurros.

Panji riu.

- De tudo o que você falou aqui hoje, isso foi o mais ridículo.

Kakashi sorriu maliciosamente e arrancou a parte de baixo do pijama de flanela.

- Sabe de uma coisa... – Panji falou, rolando para cima do Hyuuga. – Isso não deve estar tendo a menor graça para você. Você já me viu sem essas roupas.

Kakashi riu e voltou a prendê-la na cama, segurando-a com firmeza.

- Não contou. Eu estava preocupado demais com seus ferimentos para realmente aproveitar o momento.

Panji sorriu. O que foi que ela fizera para ganhar um homem como aquele? Ele era, basicamente, o sonho de qualquer garota que quisesse casar e ter o melhor marido do mundo. E ele se apaixonara por ela, mesmo tendo a opção de se apaixonar por todas as garotas que sonhavam com um cara como ele.

Era quase irônico.

E Kakashi grudou seus lábios nos dela mais uma vez. Panji enlaçou suas pernas nele e usou seus pés para tirar a calça dele. O Hyuuga, por sua vez, tirou a blusa dela e foi beijando e mordendo cada parte de sua barriga impecável.

- Essa é sua última chance de desistir. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, enquanto usava suas mãos para desenrolar a faixa que tapava seus seios.

- Desista de me fazer essas perguntas. Elas são irritantes.

Ele sorriu e, terminando de tirar a faixa, concentrou toda sua atenção na nova parte exposta do corpo da Uchiha. Ele lambeu, mordiscou, acariciou; cada novo estímulo fazia-a gemer de prazer. Lentamente, ele foi se posicionando melhor e, sem tirar sua boca habilidosa dos delicados seios de Panji, ele foi penetrando-a devagar.

Dessa vez, Panji gemeu alto. Juntos, foram aumentando o ritmo, suspirando, gemendo e gritando. Dividiam juntos o maior prazer que qualquer um deles jamais sentira. Suaram, arrancaram sangue um do outro, se amaram como jamais haviam feito antes.

E juntos, chegaram ao ápice de seus prazeres e caíram, exaustos, um ao lado do outro.

- Panji... – Kakashi chamou-a.

- Sim? – ela respondeu, sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

- Eu te amo.

Ela abriu os olhos e encarou-o.

- Eu também.

* * *

- Por que você já está pronta? – Kakashi perguntou assim que acordou e reparou que Panji o mirava, sentada na beirada do futon, completamente vestida.

- Quero chegar hoje mesmo em Kirigakure.

Ele fez um muxoxo e bocejou.

- Para que a pressa?

Panji lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão.

- Eu passei três anos naquele lugar nojento com aqueles dois idiotas. Aquele velho gagá vai aprender que não se pode mexer comigo.

Kakashi sentiu um arrepio passar por sua espinha quando ouviu aquelas palavras saírem da boca dela. Ela era perigosa até demais.

- O que você vai fazer? Sabe que pode ser banida da vila, não sabe?

- Não me importo mais com aquela vila idiota. Espero que ela vá a falência. Era eu quem mantinha o número de pedidos elevado. Eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram comigo.

- Não seja tão vingativa.

- Não tente me dizer o que fazer, Kakashi. Porque eu realmente não vou escutar e você vai ficar cada vez mais decepcionado.

Kakashi suspirou e foi até ela.

- Tudo bem. – e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, apenas se abraçando, até que Panji se levantou de um salto com um olhar demoníaco.

- Vamos logo. Se você não agüentar o ritmo, pode parar.

Kakashi riu.

- É você quem não vai conseguir me acompanhar.

Foi a vez de Panji rir.

- Veremos.

* * *

O Mizukage estava sentado em sua cadeira, em sua sala, pensando em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. E o que mais o preocupava era a falta de notícias vindas de Motosuwa. Ele duvidava que Panji conseguisse se livrar dos dois, considerando o tipo de tratamento que ela estava recebendo, mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia se livrar de sua preocupação. Se ela conseguisse escapar era óbvio que viria diretamente procurá-lo. E vingar-se.

Ele tremeu ao pensar no que ela poderia fazer com ele se de fato chegasse a escapar. Ele morreria, sem dúvidas.

- Sentindo minha falta, Mizukage?

Aquela voz. Não, não era possível. Ele estava sonhando, não era? Só podia ser isso. Não podia ser verdade.

E se virou para a porta.

Ela estava parada, encostada no portal, os braços cruzados e o rosto tapado por sua bela máscara felina.

- Pan-Panji... – ele gaguejou. – C-como v-ocê...

- Acha mesmo que aqueles dois idiotas iam ser capazes de me manter presa para sempre? – e riu. – Seu maior erro foi ter me deixado viva, velho.

Ela abriu a mala de lona e jogou as cabeças dos dois em cima da mesa.

O Mizukage gritou, apavorado.

- Isso é o que acontece com quem resolve ir contra mim.

O Mizukage tremia freneticamente enquanto olhava para as cabeças de Motosuwa e Suzuki, que o encaravam com aqueles olhos vítreos e sem vida.

Panji o segurou pela gola da blusa e foi arrastando-o pelas escadas da torre.

- Para onde está me levando? – ele perguntou, apavorado, incapaz de fazer nada para impedi-la.

- Para o lugar de sua execução.

- Não, não, não, Panji! Não faça isso! Perdoe-me pelo que eu fiz.

Panji soltou uma gargalhada vazia e cruel.

- Kages não imploram. Você nunca mereceu seu posto.

- Você vai ser banida da vila! – ele ameaçou.

- Pouco me importa.

E foi arrastando-o até o quartel jounin especial de Kirigakure. Muitos tentaram impedi-la de continuar passando, mas todos foram sendo jogados, inconscientes, pelo caminho.

E assim ela chegou à sala comunal dos jounin da Névoa que, para sua sorte, estava completamente lotada naquela tarde.

Assim que a avistaram, carregando o Mizukage pelo pescoço, o burburinho foi geral. Alguns estavam espantados, outros a apoiavam. Ninguém ousou se mexer.

- Isso, – ela começou – é para que essa vila aprenda que eu não sou uma kunoichi qualquer que possa ser submetida a "castigos". É para que essa vila aprenda que eu devo ser temida. Porque, sim, eu posso acabar com esse lugar sem fazer muito esforço.

Ela então tirou sua máscara, e lançou um olhar gélido ao homem que tremia a seu lado. Pegou uma simples kunai e cortou sua garganta profundamente, deixando o sangue escorrer e empoçar. Então largou o corpo sem vida no chão.

- Espero que eu tenha sido bem clara.

Os jounins limitaram-se a assentir e observaram-na sumir em uma nuvem de penas de corvo.

* * *

Em Konoha, estava em andamento uma pequena reunião sobre o caso Panji.

- Eu acho que o moleque está demorando demais. – Itachi grunhiu, trincando os dentes.

- Como demorando demais? – Hinata protestou. – Ele saiu há dez dias. Você acha que uma garota desaparecida há três anos aparece assim tão fácil?

Era a primeira vez que todos ali viam Hinata irritada e, sem dúvidas, era um espetáculo que valia a pena ser visto.

- Calem a boca vocês dois. – Sasuke disse, revirando os olhos. – Todos nós sabemos que ele vai demorar, não adianta ficarmos discutindo isso a cada dois dias. Aliás, essas reuniões são completamente inúteis.

- Sasuke tem razão. – Naruto declarou. – Só o que podemos fazer é aguardar.

Itachi bufou e se levantou, carregando Sakura junto consigo escada a baixo.

- Eles são um bando de inúteis. Falei que era para nós irmos atrás dela.

Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Quantas vezes vamos ter que discutir isso, Itachi? Você não pode simplesmente se jogar pelo mundo e arriscar ser visto por alguém que não deve saber que você está vivo. Desencadearia uma nova guerra!

Itachi revirou os olhos.

- Isso é tudo muito ridículo.

Sakura suspirou.

- Também estou muito preocupada. Todo dia eu acordo com um aperto no meu coração. Eu sonho com ela voltando e acordo sobressaltada e vasculho a casa toda a procura dela. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer quanto a isso. Só o que podemos fazer é confiar em Kakashi.

- E essa é a parte que eu não goste.

- Mas é bom começar a gostar. Porque você vai ter que conviver com ele pro resto de sua vida.

- Eu sei. – ele admitiu, contra sua vontade.

E continuaram a caminhar lentamente, de mãos dadas, até que escutaram um grito quase ensurdecedor:

- Sakura-san!

Sakura se virou e viu que Konohamaru corria em direção a eles.

- Algum problema, Konohamaru-kun? – a Haruno perguntou, preocupada com a expressão no rosto dele.

- Acabamos de receber uma carta oficial de Kirigakure. O Mizukage está morto.

Sakura sentiu o sangue parar de correr em suas veias.

- Quem fez isso?

- Kirigakure no Yuurei.

Sakura estava espantada. Panji estava em Kirigakure? E ela tinha matado o Mizukage?

- Tem certeza disso? Tem certeza que foi mesmo ela?

- Sim. Todos os jounins confirmam. Ela o executou na sala comunal do quartel general, disse umas palavras e desapareceu.

- E qual é o comunicado oficial? – Itachi perguntou, finalmente se intrometendo na conversa.

- Oficialmente ela está banida da Vila Oculta da Névoa. Popularmente, ela está sendo aclamada como heroína. Já sabíamos que os dias daquele Mizukage estavam contados, mas nunca imaginamos que ele era tão impopular.

- Reporte isso ao Naruto agora! – Sakura mandou.

- Sim, Sakura-san! – e ele voltou a correr.

- Ela está de volta, Itachi. – e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto pálido.

- Sim, ela está. – e a abraçou apertado. – Quanto tempo ela demorará para chegar aqui?

- Horas. Ela deve chegar a qualquer momento.

Os orbes esmeralda de Sakura brilhavam do jeito que brilhavam quando ela e Itachi começaram a "namorar".

- Quer esperar no portão? – Itachi perguntou, sorrindo ternamente.

- Sim.

Ele riu e, juntos, foram se sentar em uma árvore próxima ao portão de acesso à vila.

Não demorou nem mesmo meia hora para que eles avistassem duas figuras que andavam calmamente até a entrada da vila.

- Não acredito que você está na porta me esperando. – Panji sorriu.

Sakura pulou da árvore, as lágrimas correndo soltas por suas bochechas, e abraçou-a apertado.

- Claro que eu estou! – ela exclamou. – E olha para você. Esqueleticamente magra, olheiras enormes, cheia de ferimentos. Vamos gastar horas cuidando disso, já sabe, não é?

- Sim, mamãe. Eu sei.

Sakura a apertou ainda mais.

- Nunca mais suma assim.

- Pode deixar.

Ao lado, Itachi encarava Kakashi com um olhar solene.

- Obrigado.

Kakashi sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer.

E os quatro entraram na vila, rumo ao escritório do Hokage. Havia muito a ser acertado.


	24. Epílogo

E chegamos ao fim #limpa uma lágrima que escorre#. Queria agradecer a todos que passaram por essa história, tanto aos que ficaram quanto os que não. Cada review foi muito importante para mim, marcou minha história de algum jeito. Espero ter o apoio de vocês em histórias futuras. Muito obrigada!

Agradecimento às reviews: _Uzu Hiina, Bruna, DarkAngel 16694, sango7higurashi, Pequena Perola, Anita-chan e Kony Mori!_

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-sama!

* * *

_**Kirigakure no Yuurei**_

**Epílogo **

- Pode me dizer mais uma vez o que estamos fazendo aqui? – era a vigésima vez que Itachi resmungava para Sakura.

A rosada suspirou.

- Pare de ser ranzinza, você nem tem cinqüenta anos ainda. Como acha que eu vou te agüentar quando você tiver setenta?

Itachi bufou.

- Não mandei você casar comigo.

- E eu não mandei você me engravidar. Portanto, pare de reclamar. É aniversário dos seus netos.

Itachi concordou, de má vontade, e continuou a andar rumo a uma grande casa do bairro Uchiha.

Depois de voltar a Konoha, sete anos antes, Panji não mais voltara a Kirigakure, até porque fora banida por traição máxima – mas nenhum oinin foi mandado atrás dela. A kunoichi foi aceita por Konoha e fixou sua nova residência na vila. Inútil dizer quem foi morar com ela...

- Okaa-san, otou-san, estão atrasados! – Panji exclamou assim que avistou os dois Uchiha se aproximando de sua casa.

- Culpe seu pai. Ele que veio resmungando.

Panji fez uma careta.

- Eu não agüento esse monte de crianças. – e, de fato, sua expressão denunciava todo o cansaço que se acumulara nela. – Matar jounins é tão mais fácil...

Itachi riu.

- Essa é minha filha.

Sakura, por sua vez, soltou um longo e profundo suspiro.

- É bom se acostumar, Panji. Você tem gêmeos.

- Cuidar deles é fácil, okaa-san. – ela foi falando enquanto acompanhava os dois até a sala. – O problema é quando eles se juntam com outras crianças.

Pela porta aberta da sala – que dava para um belo jardim – era possível ver um pequeno grupo de crianças correndo e gritando, a diversão preferida de qualquer criança.

- Obaa-chan! – uma infantil voz feminina invadiu os ouvidos dos três Uchiha.

Sakura se abaixou para dar um abraço em sua pequena netinha.

- Como vai Satsuki?

A pequena abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Muito bem. Papai está me ensinando as primeiras coisas sobre o Byakugan! Ele disse que em pouco tempo eu vou poder ver tudo! Como uma Hyuuga de verdade!

- Que bom! – Sakura sorriu e afagou os cabelos curtos de Satsuki. – Seu irmão, onde está?

- Saiu com Fugaku para buscar Sasuke-san! – ela abraçou Itachi e saiu correndo mais uma vez.

- Como é ser mãe de um Uchiha e uma Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo? – Sakura perguntou para sua filha, rindo.

- Péssimo. Sasuke fica reclamando no meu ouvido, Hinata fica reclamando no outro. Ser parte de algum clã famoso dessa vila é uma verdadeira dor de cabeça. E eles também não gostam disso. Passam pouco tempo juntos no fim das contas. Já estão em turmas separadas na Academia.

- Por quê? – Itachi perguntou.

- Minato já despertou o nível um do Sharingan. Satsuki ainda não conseguiu despertar o Byakugan. E ela se sente mal por isso, e fica se esforçando demais. Eles acabaram de fazer cinco anos, é demais para eles.

Sakura riu.

- E fala a pessoa que era dez vezes pior.

- É diferente. – Panji decretou.

- Diferente?

- Sim. Eles nasceram em Konoha, não têm o tipo de pressão que eu tinha em Kirigakure. Eles têm pai, mãe, família inteira. Completamente desnecessário.

Sakura sorriu. Era estranho ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela. Era estranho ver o quão diferente ela estava. Por mais que ainda fosse a mesma, tinha idéias diferentes.

- Não é pressão alguma. Pressão existia quando o clã Uchiha realmente existia.

Panji suspirou.

- O clã Uchiha existe. Já somos cinco. Fugaku vai se casar, Minato também e logo a clã terá muita gente.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Minato, Fugaku, você, nenhum de vocês tiveram a pressão de ser criado dentro do "grande clã de elite Uchiha". Aquela época era época de pressão.

- Tudo bem, pai, tudo bem. Não fique se lembrando muito disso, está bem? Não vai te fazer bem.

Itachi revirou os olhos e foi se sentar no sofá, excluindo-se de qualquer convívio social.

- Ele é tão difícil... – Panji comentou.

- Igual a você.

Panji se virou para ver Kakashi se aproximando delas.

- Ei, cuidado com o que fala. – ela ameaçou.

Ele a abraçou por trás e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Você será igualzinha a ele. Você sabe disso.

Panji bufou.

- Isso é muito injusto. Você não é igual ao seu pai, sua mãe, ou mesmo seu tio. Eu não tenho padrões de comparação. Você tem.

Kakashi riu.

- Verdade. Mas você consegue superar isso, tenho certeza.

Sakura sorriu. Lembrava-se bem de quando Panji voltara e decidira se mudar para Konoha. Em pouco tempo, Kakashi já estava morando com ela, mas ela nunca aceitou se casar oficialmente com ele. Dizia que era "contra sua natureza". E ela, de fato, não fazia o tipo de mulher que casava. Já era um milagre ela concordar em morar com ele. Já era um milagre que eles tivessem filhos juntos.

- Ojii-san! – eles ouviram Minato exclamar enquanto ele, Fugaku e Sasuke entravam pela sala da casa.

O pequeno foi até Itachi e o abraçou, sendo calorosamente correspondido. Havia quem dissesse que os Hyuuga só gostavam de Satsuki e os Uchiha de Minato. Não era verdade, mas fazia um pouco de sentido.

Hyuuga Satsuki, se identificava mais com seus parentes do lado de Hyuuga, afinal, ela compartilhava a kekkei genkai deles. O mesmo ocorria com Uchiha Minato e seus parentes do lado Uchiha. Era natural.

- Okaa-san te contou que meu Sharingan despertou? – o pequeno Minato perguntou, todo animado.

Itachi sorriu e assentiu, bagunçando os cabelos do neto em um cafuné.

- Sim, ela me contou. Eu e sua avó ficamos muito orgulhosos de você.

Nesse momento, Naruto se levantou e se sentou ao lado de Itachi.

- Minato, você não quer aprender as técnicas dos Uzumaki? Os Uchiha são muito tediosos.

Itachi fuzilou o Hokage com o olhar e Minato olhou confuso para seu outro avô.

- O clã Uchiha é muito legal, Naruto ojii-san. Você não acha? Eu posso copiar um monte de coisas com meus olhos, e nasci com chakra Kaiton!

Naruto suspirou.

- Nunca consigo alguém que queira aprender comigo. – ele resmungou e se levantou, voltando para o lado de Hinata, que ria silenciosamente.

- Seu pai é complexado, Kakashi. – Panji sussurrou.

- É, eu sei. O sonho dele era que meu irmão tivesse nascido loiro, com olhos azuis e quisesse aprender o Kage Bunshin e o Rasengan dele. (N/A.: Confesso que nem eu mesma lembrava disso, mas no capítulo cinco Naruto conta a Kakashi que Hinata está grávida. Perdoe-me por essa falha.)

- Mas ele também é Hyuuga. – Panji riu. – Mas nada disso impede que algum deles queira aprender o Rasengan. Aliás, seria até mais interessante, todos sabem as técnicas base dos clãs. Algo de fora seria um elemento surpresa e tanto.

- Fale isso para um Hyuuga. – Kakashi ironizou.

- Eu sei. – ela suspirou. – Fale isso para um Uchiha.

Clãs, linhagens avançadas... Era tudo muito complexo, tudo muito dependente de uma hierarquia rígida e inútil.

- Nee-chan, eu preciso ir. – Fugaku se aproximou de sua prima, com um semblante triste.

- Já? – ela perguntou, um pouco decepcionada.

- Sim. Parto em missão agora.

- Tudo bem, meu oinin preferido. Tem tempo de cantar parabéns?

- Sim. – e sorriu.

Panji foi até a cozinha e pegou o enorme bolo de aniversário, coberto com brigadeiro. A vela já estava acesa. Ela foi andando pela sala, carregando o bolo e ouvindo todos os outros cantarem a música "Parabéns para você" para seus dois herdeiros.

Seus sogros, seu cunhado Hizashi, seus pais, seu tio, seu primo, Neji, TenTen, Kakashi. E mais os amiguinhos dos gêmeos. Todos lá, celebrando os cinco anos de um Uchiha e uma Hyuuga. Duas crianças que ainda tinham todo um futuro pela frente. Futuro pelo qual ela zelaria, guiando-os, orientando-os, fazendo de tudo para que eles não precisassem passar pelas coisas ruins que ela havia passado.

Mas ela sabia que eles não precisariam passar por nada que ela vivenciara. Ela sempre soubera. Konoha não era como Kirigakure.

- Orgulhosa deles, não é mesmo? – Kakashi sussurrou no ouvido dela em meio ao coro da música de aniversário.

- Sim, muito.

- Eles serão os melhores ninjas dessa vila.

- Claro que vão. Eles são meus filhos.

Kakashi riu.

- Presunçosa.

- Ei, eu tenho direito de ser. – ela reclamou.

- Eu sei que sim. Você é a única no mundo com tal direito.

- Obrigada.

E se beijaram.

- E eles eventualmente também terão esse direito. – ele continuou. – Afinal, como você mesma disse, eles são filhos de Konohagure no Yuurei.

E tudo ficaria bem para eles. E ela sempre estaria olhando por eles. Ela e Kakashi. Juntos. Para sempre.


End file.
